Dried Lilies: Fates Overheard
by Kait Hobbit
Summary: As the Marauders and their friends leave Hogwarts, they enter a world of growing threats. With rumors of wizards defecting to the enemy, Lily and James have to trust one another and their friends hoping love and their stubbornness can keep them alive.
1. Mirror Mirror

D: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. The story line, original characters and random references to Beatles songs are property of Kait Hobbit. Thanks to SarRansom for being my amazing beta. You are amazing my dear friend. Thank You. Further Disclaimer, this is the second volume of my trilogy _Dried Lilies. _If you are a first time reader, welcome. You're invited to read volume one, but if you want to dive right on in, welcome to 1978 England, Death Eaters are everywhere and people are falling in love—please carry on.

AN: I was going to save this for Christmas but it just came back from the Beta and figured a Pre-Christmas gift is just as good. Just by way of heads up, _**This Chapter occurs the week before the final Chapter of Dried Lilies: Morning Lily. **_To be perfectly honest, when I wrote last chapter, I didn't realize it'd be a while before I got to write for James again and I couldn't help it…and Sirius needed to give something to Lily after all…

* * *

><p>Mirror Mirror<p>

* * *

><p>"Mum, I already packed that," James moaned as he stood in the front entry of his parent's Salisbury Manor. The early rays of sunlight were spreading from the east, bringing the start of another day, and such a day it was to be. After a year of planning and weeks of knowing, today was the day, he was going to the Auror Academy.<p>

"Sunny, go upstairs and fetch Master James his razor will you? The nice one Master Charlie gave him last Christmas" the stout Dorea Potter ordered the young House elf, ignoring her son's protests as she did so. "I don't care if you say you already packed one, you'll need a new blade in a few months Jamie, I won't have you parading through the Auror Academy looking like a banshee."

"It'll help him during disguise training my darling Dori," her husband Charlus quipped, setting down his newspaper as he joined his wife and son's. "Besides, a week as a Banshee might do James good. I hear they have excellent eye sight"

"If you ask me Charlie, he could probably pull that off too well, you know, they supposedly have this smell about them" Sirius smirked from the opposite side of the room, tossing a wink James way. "You know it's true yourself Prongsie."

James had told his parents there was no need to get up in the morning and he'd be able to just Aparate to the location the Auror Department had disclosed to him in the mail yesterday. He had regretted telling his mother almost immediately after the words escaped from his mouth. Dorea had then proceeded over dinner to say that after "_the rough pregnancy, and fifteen hours worth of labor to bring you into this world, I have every right to see you off to something that could take you out of this world."_

The little house elf came down from the stairs gingerly carrying a box that kept the good shaving kit. "Thank you Sunny," James smiled at the little elf and tried to shove the box into his small suitcase.

"Don't, you'll scratch it," his mother tutted. If he didn't know better, he'd suppose his normally cheerful mother was disappointed in her only son for entering the Auror Department. But beneath the short fuses and cross eye brows, he could see that underneath the wrinkles and white hair still in curlers, there was his mum brimming with pride.

"You know I'll be back for Christmas Mum," he reassured her once the kit had been tenderly put in. "You and dad can't get rid of me that easily."

'_Get Rid of' _possibly hadn't been his best choice of words either as he felt his sixty three year old mother's arms encase his middle. He looked at his father, just as old with his messy white hair, who gave him a look of sympathy. Sirius on the other hand, looked away as though he too was struggling with some thought.

"Owl us when you can," his mother said, finally releasing him from her touch. "And L-Lily, write her too," she chocked back. "In fact, she's the only one you're allowed to write before us."

"Dori," his father chuckled "Absence _does _make the heart grow fonder."

"Yes, and absence also leads to some other bloke making a move!" Dorea answered, "You seem to forget that I had several offers for marriage when you went off on your training hurrah!"

"Not too late to reconsider this vocational prospect," Sirius jumped in quickly, "Moony and I would love to have you in the flat…"

"Don't worry James," his father counseled, setting his hand on his sons shoulder, "It only took a couple dates for your mother to talk them out of marriage prospects," as Charlus too embraced his son. "Be careful James, and whatever you do, don't put your wand in your back pocket."

James gave a weak smile and lifted up the suitcase. That, along with his rucksack was filled with all he needed for the next six months. He looked at his parents and his near brother one more time before he opened the door. "I…I love you both," he told them. "I'll see you at Christmas?" He hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, but a sudden fear of what was to happen once he opened the door took over and his bravery took flight as fear took a hold of him.

"We'll still be here son," his father promised, wrapping an arm around his wife he gave his son a of confidence nod " Grey hair and all".

With a small shadow of hesitation in his step, James opened the door and walked down the path to the front of the yard. "Here I'll walk with you," Sirius said quickly, "Just like old times."

The two Marauders journeyed down the steps and past the lovingly planted rose bushes his mother had grown as long as he could remember. He could hear his mother shuffling across the wood floor to look from the doorway along with the more patient step of his father. The sunlight was spreading across the morning horizon, gently kissing the dew covered yards.

"Be careful James!" his mother called out, "Make sure you pay attention! If Alastor's teaching a lesson its because its _very_ important!"

"If Moody's teaching it means he's looking for talent so play your part well," Sirius whispered with a chuckle.

James turned around with what he hoped was a courageous, almost mischievous smile, "I will mum!"

"Don't forget you can write us about anything!" Dorea called, emotion catching in her voice. "Anything! Roommates, food, how to propose to Lil—"

"I won't forget," he called now only a few steps from the gates, a blush only his mother could command rising in his cheeks.

"Jamie, We love you!" Was the last he heard before disappearing through the gates and the tall hedges.

James and Sirius paused for a minute once they'd disappeared from the yard. "I'll keep an eye on them," Sirius promised, as though he could sense what James was thinking. "You're mum's already invited Moony and I for Sunday Super for the next three months. We'll make sure they're all right. She's hell bent for it, mentioned having Lily over a few times."

"Thanks Padfoot," James answered, with a phantom smile. "When the weather starts to turn, will you remind Sunny she needs to rotate their medicine out? And if she could find a second house elf around October, you know how mum gets with her gardening."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I don't know whose the bigger worry wart, you or Dori Potter."

"Mum, definitely Mum," a genuine laugh escaped from him. A sudden shiver danced up his spine.

"Padfoot, I need you to look after Lily ok? Dumbledore's made a mistake by not including her in the Order. I don't care what you guys do or how you do it but…"

"No harm will come to our dearest Evans," Sirius swore, cutting off James before his hot temper, which tended to flare up when Dumbledore was mentioned lately, took the best of him. "However long she's an Evans. Once she's a Potter—"

"Let's just make sure she lives long enough for an engagement, " James said briskly.

"Are you going to see her before you report in?" Sirius asked, "It's seven, she won't have to report in for another hour or so…"

"We've said our goodbyes," James responded although the words seemed hallow and empty. The hazel eyes darted up to see his friend's face. "Anyway I wouldn't want to throw off her day…."

"Yes because not only is she playing with combustible potions every day, she might just remember you're going to be gone for the next six months," Sirius muttered shaking his head while imitating the sound of an explosion.

"You and Moony take care—and Peter too when he gets back."

"Right," Sirius answered, his voice now imitating James' empty words. He shifted his weight from side to side, his shoes borrowing into the grass. " Listen to your dad about that wand and pocket deal. I'm pretty sure Evans would be disappointed if you came back missing your arse." Sirius then pulled out a small mirror and put it in James' hand. "You nearly forgot this. Your parents may have forgotten but I know how terrible a writer you are…I know the ministry said communication would be regulated by a ministry appointed owl but lets face it, that's just a ploy they're using to know what's going on. I'd rather not let the Ministry know everything, they're bloody idiots. Wouldn't know a possessed wizard from a Death Eater. This way, incase you need to get a hold of one of us, or if you're about to pull a heroic…"

"I'll let you know," James smiled weakly, taking the little mirror and slid it into his cloak.

James knew that the goodbyes had been said and that there was no reason to stand there any longer. He knew his mum was waiting in the doorway for Sirius to come in. They'd probably have breakfast—the two Potters and their second son—before they began a routine of life without him. He knew that he'd be expected soon at the Ministry, assigned a bunk and begin adjusting to the next few months where he was threatened with hexes and jinxes in order to learn them himself.

But the foreboding feeling that had racked his body since he got up in the early hours of the morning remained. He couldn't remember the last time he was nervous, when he was genuinely worried of what the future held. His first Quiddtich game perhaps? Maybe the first time he genuinely asked Lily Evans out? This feeling was unsettling. The consequences of leaving home at a time like this to become an Auror was like dipping the quill and signing your own execution order…but that wasn't what was bothering him most.

"Well, the Death Eaters aren't going to come in quietly," Sirius sighed, and just as Mr. Potter had done earlier, he rose his hand and placed in on Jamses' shoulder. "Take care Prongs. The Marauders will take care of everyone, just make sure our fearless leader takes care of himself will you?"

"I'll see to it," James mustered, a brave smile forcing its way on his face.

"See you in a little bit then," Sirius smiled as though he thought his friend was only disappearing for a few hours. And with a final, but weak grin, James Potter disappeared in a _pop!_

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>A series of out of tune bells rang throughout the apartment, obnoxious alarms heralding the girls out of their beds as though they where riotous angels.<p>

"Damn it Lily," her roommate Vera cried from her bed, wrapping herself deeper and deeper into her sheets as though she could avoid the alarms. "That better be a ruddy Death Eater whose brought us breakfast and plans on killing us," she roared lifting her head up with a tousle of curls and glaring eyes "If it's James Ruddy Potter again…"

Lily didn't hear the last part, in fact she'd be surprised if she had heard any of Vera's morning swears clearly enough. She just grabbed her light blue housecoat and made sure the wand was in its pocket as she flew to the door.

She thought they had said their good byes. Hadn't that been Godric's Hallow the past weekend? Or what about the half dozen other times between the Hallow and the present of him coming in with flowers or taking her out to a pub, all centered and determined on this being their last good-bye, their last kiss. If she had learned anything from James, it was that he was persistent. Finally he had refused to even call it the last but rather "second-to-last" so he didn't want to jinx either of their mortality.

She let a smile escape to her face; she had expected this, for him to come. She had gone so far to tell her supervisor she had an appointment this morning and would not be in till twelve. She had also spent the night imagining how this good bye would play out. In each imaginary scenario, it resembled more of the sickle romance books Vera read—She'd open the door find him dropping his suitcases as she ran then into his arms, being lost in his kiss, his touch, his promises that he wouldn't leave her, that he shouldn't and together they'd find a way to fight Voldemort…

And then she'd wake up the reality that wasn't how they were. Rather then snog her silly in the hallway, she'd open the door and hind him with a smirk on his face, saying he got lost and believed this was where he was to report for Auror Training. She'd oblige, saying breakfast was to be served and all trainees would need to eat before anything could happen. She'd probably get on her tiptoes and rub his black hair into the black mess she liked best before proceeding with breakfast. Make an omelet, toast with marmalade as he kissed her forehead before he put the bacon on the skillet.

That's one of the reasons she loved him best. It was simple touches that meant the world; gentle kisses. They weren't a sickle romance novel where they were snogging anywhere and everywhere, weeping over anthills and arguing over buttons. _They _were real people. And what more, two very fiery, stubborn, real people, who enjoyed each other more than for the kisses… although the real people found them real nice.

Rising to the peep whole she saw the familiar mop of black hair and she sighed, "I knew you were going to come—I hope you haven't eaten. And even if you have, I haven't and you need to cook my eggs."

Silencing the protection and detection charm she had put on the apartment and unlocking the door she opened to find not James Potter but the ever-faithful comrade, Sirius Black.

"What…" Lily asked, as she joined him in the hallway, quickly closing the door behind her, "The ruddy hell is going on, has their been an accident? Don't get me wrong but Vera was threatening to kill James and she'd probably do you in…"

"So James didn't come here," Sirius asked, mild defeat in his voice, his head nodding towards the door, slightly panting. "He said he wasn't coming and I didn't believe him, that scamp's actually telling the truth, I blame you for this."

"And he blames you for my occasionally white lies so we'll call it even," Lily joked, pulling her housecoat closer around her. Sirius persisted with his look of mild annoyance. "You're not hiding him? Surely he came to say good bye—"

"You came to my apartment in hopes of being reunited with the brother you've just said goodbye to?" Lily asked, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears, "Sirius," her voice softened, "I like you, I can honestly say that without vile erupting from my stomach, but…"

Sirius rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular mirror and put it in her hands. "Here, take this but for the love of all things magic don't break or lose it," he looked down at his watch before giving any further explanation and disappearing from her sight with the gentlest of _pops_.

She looked over the mirror. It was simple and small. Definitely not ornate or meant to be given to a girl, although if it was finely feminine decorated she'd probably have to write James that Sirius was giving mirrors to women and ask what his intentions where.

"Lily, who was at the door?" Vera asked, coming out the bedroom in what looked to be her work robes and make-up, her hair curled to perfection, "I thought James was coming over say good-bye?" She looked at her dear friend and the empty doorframe. Her smile dimmed, "Oh Lily, you don't mean he…I really thought he would come."

"So did I" Lily answered quietly looking at the empty skillet on the stove, "So did I."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be up hopefully before the New Year. I have a few weeks off before University Term and Internship begins. I'm really interested to see what you all think! Please leave a review or send a PM- I'm always interested in hearing feed back and bouncing ideas. You guys have been my inspiration in pursuing this story, thank you for all your love and support.<p>

Happy Holidays-

Kait Hobbit


	2. Close of Kin

D: A special thank you to SarRansom and XWishing-for-wingsX for beating this chapter. I couldn't do without you two!

AN:Wonderful part of these breaks from university is I actually get to write and update regularly! Here's my Christmas gift for you all! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Close of Kin<p>

* * *

><p>There was a chill in the August air when the lone figure emerged into the busy Diagon Alley. In fact, there had been a chill almost every night for the past few weeks. The Muggle Weathermen were calling it one of the coldest summers in Britain while others who knew better believed there was more than clouds and wind currents to blame for the change in weather.<p>

The lone figure, a tall youth not yet in his twenties peered around the corner, turning his eyes back to see if anyone was following him. Even if they were, he was sure Dumbledore had put enchantments around the place where they were meeting so only those that knew the location could find it. He glanced down at his hand and waited a moment before continuing his path past Olivander's and the entryway to Gringotts, both with entrances swollen with little first years getting their supplies. It was at this intersection however that, in front of a gaggle of giggle girls, he lost his balance on cobblestones and tripped into a puddle, soaking his work uniform with putrid smelling alley water.

Rising up quickly and ignoring the giggles from the gaggle, he cursed and continued on his way.

Sirius Black had certainly had better days.

In fact, he thought to himself as he waved his wand trying to remove the water, he had certainly had better summers. August was usually spent with he and his brothers running around the country, either in 'Camping Trips' or causing mayhem in anyway they knew best. He had spent several sunlit afternoons and chilly evenings rushing around the country side with his best friends, busily plotting new pranks, attacks on Snivillus, how James could successfully woo Lily, their big plans for the future, and how they could get in contact with the resistance.

It only made sense that those days would come to an end. No longer at Hogwarts, their victims for pranks were limited to each other. There was also no need to plan the pursuit of Evans. James _had_successfully wooed Evans, and either she or Sirius had experienced a change of heart because he often received invitations for dinner at her apartment. _She's just missing James_, he knew that. Hell, he couldn't blame her, he missed his best mate too. James had only written a few lines to Sirius since he entered the Auror's Academy though he imagined Lily had only gotten a few more words than him. With four months left until James would be free of the Ministry Training Camp, he knew there were more dinners around Lily and Vera's small square table to be had.

James seemed to be the only one truly enjoying their post Hogwarts employment. Remus was trying desperately to fit in to some niche in the Ministry, but Centaur Liaisons was beginning to weigh him down. He tried to act positive and up beat, give the traditional Moony perseverance, but Sirius knew all too well that his friend was miserable. It was one part sharing an apartment with him and two parts having lived with Moony for nearly eight years. Since working at the Ministry, Sirius was sure he had found five large Honeydukes chocolate bar wrappers laying in various parts of apartment, and at least three that had yet to be devoured.

He hoped that Peter was enjoying his summer tour of the world, but from what he had last heard, Wormtail had gotten a bout of food poisoning in Italy after eating one too many wheels of cheese and was under the care of his Hogwarts love interest Bertha Jorkins, although Sirius would be surprised if Peter had ever said more than three words to her being _"Bertha pass the…"._ As miserable as that would make Sirius, he'd rather have a swarm of his Hogwarts flings tending to him as he lay in misery then what _his _post Hogwarts life had turned out to be.

His Uncle Avard had passed away at the beginning of the July, leaving him with quite a bit of gold and odd trinkets he didn't want the rest of the Blacks to get. It had been a blow to him; he had always been fond of that uncle. A little crazy in the head Sirius would admit, but he had been a help since he left home. Both he and the Potters. With the gold, he could comfortably live in his apartment for the next year or so, but that was only if he was careful with his spending, something the Black's weren't known for. Only made sense he should get a job, especially with his dear mum trying to see if she could get control of his Gringotts Vault as she accuse he'd stolen part of the family funds. _The old bat doesn't remember that she gave me those family funds for sixteen bloody years, _he thought to himself; _there was a high cost to live under her roof._

The job he had found wasn't what he was looking for. Magical Mechanics seemed to be a promising name for a company, and if he climbed up the ladder it could possibly be promising, but he was far from working and designing machines. Instead, he was the delivery boy and inspector of Vanishing Cabinets He hadn't told James this. He knew that even if his best mate was in the middle of a grueling boot camp with the Aurors, that wouldn't stop him from laughing hysterically at the thought of Sirius Black dropping off widgets to widows and listen to nagging housewives as he made his rounds each day. He thought he could pass time and make the job enjoyable by flirting with the housewives, have his own romantic trysts, but it only took the cold rejection of Mrs. Robinson of Liverpool to crush those dreams. _Turned down by a middle-aged house wife, your love life has gone to the dogs._

Despite all the things that seemed to have changed for the Marauders, one thing had stayed the same. Their desire to do something to stop Voldemort. Since their sixth year they had tried getting information out of Frank Longbottom and the Prewett Brothers. A year of nagging had yielded results. The phoenix pennant that Frank had given him two weeks ago was glowing in his hand as he turned down to the main alley again. The pendant was warm in his hand and burned as he reached the front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. A smile spread across his face for the first time that day, the thought that perhaps this meeting would be the beginning of better days—it had to be, it was at a ruddy ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>"About time you showed up," Remus whispered as Sirius sat next to him. "The meeting started about twenty minutes ago. Where have you been?"<p>

"Believe it or not, its not exactly easy being able to apparate cross country with a Vanishing Cabinet Care Kit-disappears half the time and is splinched the rest," Sirius chided, "And give it a rest with that anger of yours, you should be relieved I'm not dead Moony." That seemed to enough to silence his friend, as he looked around the room. He would say thirty people sitting at attention. He recognized some faces from school, both students and teachers and other who couldn't quiet name. "What have I missed?"

"Dumbledore telling us the Order has been organized to combat Voldemort and his supporters," Remus whispered, the faintest shadow of annoyance in his voice. _Obviously the 'Be Glad I'm Not Dead' line isn't the best to use now a days, _Sirius cataloged in his mind as Remus continued. "He wants us to take them in alive if possible and let the Wizengamont give it to 'em, but that's just what Moody wants I think, we can get more out of them if they're alive than if they're dead."

"Moody's here?" Sirius asked, nearly delighted, cranking his head up just a little bit more in hopes to see the famed Auror. He was taken back when he heard a gruff voice next to him.

"Aye he is, and he'd appreciate it if you shut up Black."

Sirius turned quickly saw the battle worn face of Alastor Moody. Even though he was sitting down, he appeared tall with shaggy gray hair and his mouth set in a straight line Sirius doubted ever broke for a smile. He had sharp, blue eyes set on the speaker although Sirius could swear there was signs of a shiner under Moody's left eye.

"Death Eater throw you a punch?" Sirius asked, "I didn't know they were stooping to Muggle dueling. You know you can just charm that off…"

"I don't charm off battle wounds," the formidable auror replied. "And it wasn't a Death Eater, it happened to be your friend Potter."

_James gave Moody a black eye?_ "Do I need to ask how bad he looks?" He couldn't believe his best mate had _actually_ given Moody a black one, but he was sure the Auror wouldn't walk away from a confrontation like that without leaving his opponent in just as bad shape. Maybe Moody had taken James' ear? Or perhaps his nose? Although he had half entertained the thought of a silent James, Sirius couldn't imagine how ghastly Prongs would look his mouth removed. He had the slightest feeling Lily wouldn't take too kindly to Moody if he were responsible for the maiming of her Stag.

"Let's just say he didn't agree with a certain training technique," Moody answered, but didn't elaborate, but motioned his head back to the front of the room where Dumbledore stood speaking. It was odd for Sirius to separate him from the Professor to his new role, the Undercover Resistance fighter. Here he stood in the middle of an ice cream shop's basement, in practical Muggle-wear no less, not the faintest trace of robes, speaking in a calm but firm voice about "Death Eaters," "Plots" and "Protection of the Innocents."

The whole situation, although amusing in appearance, was mental Sirius decided. Bloody hell, he was nearly two months away from nineteen and here he was sitting in war room as an old man gave them a brief history on their enemy. Most nineteen year olds didn't spend their Friday night's wondering who, if any, of their friends would likely be murdered in their sleep. No, most nineteen year olds would be spending their evening in the arms of their lady love, not worrying about death, but rather if they had put on too much aftershave or where the evening would go…

Sirius tuned out Dumbledore for the shortest moment and tried to pretend that he was in fact a normal nineteen year old. He'd have gotten off work and after a quick shower and an even quicker change of clothes, he'd have flipped through his little black book skimming through the pages even though he knew exactly who he wanted to spend the evening with. He'd have bribed Remus to take Lily out to dinner or some museum exhibit, something the two of them would enjoy, as he, the dashing Sirius, would have knocked on Evanses apartment door holding a brown bag full of Butterbeers and Firewhisky and some take out Muggle Indian Food, waiting for Lily's roommate Vera McKinnon to answer.

If they were any normal nineteen year olds, Vera would have answered the door still in her work robes of lime green. She'd chide him for a minute or two, telling him that she had a lot of homework to do but one whiff of the food in his bag, if he could cock just on eye brow and give her that smile, she'd welcome him inside and they'd spend the evening side by side, doing whatever normal nineteen year olds did. They could go for a walk along the Thames where he'd threaten to jump from a bridge if she didn't kiss him. They could go on a broom ride, tonight was foggy enough. Or they could just snog. That was an option too. Definitely his preferred option with Vera.

But of course, they weren't normal nineteen year olds. Not in that sense. Both of them had to mature with the threat of Dark Lords and Death Munchers. He had matured, but only till about his mid twenties. Vera had matured to her mid thirties. Always gripping about dead lines, work, goals responsibility, she _had _to be in the running to replace the ancient librarian at Hogwarts. Vera's youth had been just another victim of You-Know-Who's war on them all, and Sirius hated him for that.

"Voldemort has had a reign of terror for the past seven years" Dumbledore explained, his tone of voice puling Sirius back to attention. "In those seven years, he's killed, but it was always in smaller numbers leaving myself to believe his supporters were very few in number. The deaths caused by his supporters in the early 70's were usually tied to Muggleborns who were particularly skilled at magic or who were likely to fight against him. Most victims were in the general population but were also lower key victims. No one that would've caused an outrage or long, drawn out investigations.

However, it appears that Voldemort has enlisted more Death Eaters in order to carry out his agenda more speedily. In addition to Muggleborns, there's also been a sharper rise in Muggle related deaths. With the obliteration of the wizarding community West Bingsler in '75 and him taking up the title 'You-Know-Who' Voldemort opened the gates of recruitment, welcoming anyone who desired to cleanse magic blood. He has fervent followers his own age from his Hogwarts Day, Avery Senior, Dolohov, Rosier Nott and has also gained some popularity with the next generation..."

"Like my lovely family," Sirius whispered at Remus. His own father didn't bare the mark, but he might as well. Sirius could remember coming home for summers and having Dolohov sitting in _his_seat as his father's guest to supper. Always the same topic of Magical Purity and the need to clean house. Sirius retaliated by hexing Dolohov's shoes to shrink as he sat. Regulus retaliated by eating the words Dolohov spoke while leaving his own food untouched.

"...because Voldemort is extending his own Order to fight his War, We must combat them before they claim innocent lives," at this, Dumbledore stepped away from the lectern and waved a wand, summoning a stack of crimson folders that dissipated throughout the room to their owners. Sirius looked down at his. Crimson, but for a golden phoenix, similar to the one on his amulet, emblazed on it. He opened the folder and sure enough was his picture with a brief summary of his personals, and a paragraph labeled _Mission_ blazed a top of it.

"As we don't have enough time to go through each of your missions individually, I've included them inside the folder. You may take the paper with you, as it has been charmed for your eyes only," the aged commander looked up at the clock and then at the wizard with the handlebar mustache at the very back of the room. "I will be in touch with you all concerning our next meeting. I believe Mr. Fortescue is ready for us to disperse, but only after we sample some of this weeks special, if you feel so inclined."

As the desserts zoomed down the stairs and into the room, it wasn't the strawberry sherbet that surprised Sirius. It was the bright, cheerful red head who had turned around and said "Moony! Padfoot!" before engulfing both of them in her arms.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?" Lily Evans asked with a smile as she broke the embrace, looking at the two bewildered Marauders.<p>

"Same reason you didn't tell me, Frank probably threatened to cut your tongue out," he laughed, looking down at her still smiling face, "Although I doubt he'd actually do that, and it was more than a tongue he said he'd take from me."

"We honestly didn't know you'd be coming or I would've escorted you here myself," Remus explained, as he looked at Sirius. Sirius knew that look all too well. _We'll have to tell James. _He didn't know if his friend would be relived or not. Lily _not _being invited into the Order had been the source of much contention between Prongs and the Headmaster for the past few weeks. Now that she was in the Order, Sirius couldn't help but suppose James would continue his Lily-induced-mood-swings and write "_What is he thinking? Putting her in the Order? She'll be in harms way. What if a Death Eater gets her? Moony, Padfoot, if you let anything happen to Lily, even if she's jumping towards the jinxes, so help me I'll render both of you…"_

_Sometimes you act like a girl…_that's what Sirius would write Prongs when he over reacted. That would whip him into shape.

"I thought you two would be here, and Alice said it was really likely, she remembered Frank saying you boys were harassing him last year," Lily explained, and for the first time Sirius noticed Alice in the background, talking with Frank and the Prewett Brothers, Frank's hand dangerously close to the small of her back.

"Smart girl that Alice," he said. His eyes darted past the others as they searched the room, "Oi Lily, any chance Vera…"

"No," Lily answered slightly crest fallen, digging at the ice cream in hand. "She wasn't allowed."

A fire seemed to erupt in Sirius and understood how James had felt when Lily had originally been barred. "I'm speaking to Dumbledore about this, for all of us to be in the order _but _Vera…"

"Easy there Black," the husky voice of Gideon Prewett warned, flanking Sirius on one side as his brother Fabian took his other. "We already talked to Dumbledore about this, and Vera's a special case."

A fire seemed to have ignited in Sirius stomach, "You mean her brains are addled? I've been telling her that for a good year or so now, but she doesn't…"

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Remus before quietly saying, "She's her family's Close of Kin" to which the werewolf nodded as though he understood everything perfectly.

"What the bloody hell…"

"Language Black," Fabian chided, as he snuck a bit of ice cream from his brother. "If you would give us a chance to respond you might learn something."

"Something more important than how far you temper can go before your blood pressure sky rockets…." Gideon quirped guarding his small ice cream.

"Although that is probably just as important, Gideon."

"If I wanted people to finish sentences I would've sat through a Muggle sitcom," Sirius growled, remember the half-blood home he had dropped a delivery at earlier that week. Something about the Brabee's and some girl who had it out for her sister Marsha…

"Vera's not going to join the Order _yet," _Gideon explained, putting emphasis on the final word. "The only reason she's not here is because her brother and sister-in-law are in the Order, and her parents are heavy sympathizers."

"Well then it only makes sense that Vera would be in here then," Sirius retorted, staring at Lily as though it was _her _fault her best friend wasn't standing beside her. "That way they can be one great big kick ass…"

"Padfoot, if something were to happen to Orrin and Marlene, what would happen to Vera's nieces?" Remus asked, setting down his chocolate ice cream dish. He had forgotten about the girls, Ada and Gemma. The two little girls that had seemed to bewitch him when he dropped Vera off at their home at the beginning of the summer…surely Voldemort wouldn't kill them. Not with their pretty curls and sparkiling eyes. They were just kids. What threat was two little girls who pretended to be princesses?

"Orrin and Marlene have named Vera as their Close of Kin. If they're killed, the McKinnons are too old to raise the girls," Lily said gently, "They've specifically gone to Dumbledore and requested Vera not be invited so she'll be alive for the girls sake. When you think of it, it's really a good plan. You need to have a surviving family member. That way the Order isn't creating orphans."

"That's why only Edgar Bones and his brothers Paul and Simeon are in the Order and not the rest of their family," Fabian said simply, pointing at the tall man speaking to Moody. "His wife isn't all that happy he's in to begin with, thinks the family will be murdered in their beds. I keep telling him there's worst ways to go…"

"And then there's folk like the Fenwick kid, Benj you know," Gideon added, "Dosen't tell any of his family what he's up to in order to keep them safe. I doubt his parent's know. He just tell's them he's going out on a date when there's a meeting. When he actually starts dating it may get messy, but that's life for you. You have some families more invested into the cause than others, take the Fortescue's. Entire Families in it, Mister and Misuss, and three boys, but they're all grown with no kids of their own yet. It wouldn't be _as _bad if one of them died."

Sirius was slightly alarmed at how calmly Gideon and Fabian could discuss the deaths of the people in their room. So calmly, as though they half expected any of them to disappear in green light at a moment's notice.

"I'm personally a fan of the Close of Kin business," Gideon said, his voice suddenly more monotone, his eyes distant. "Dumbledore really would like my brother-in-law Arthur to join the Order, but figures it wouldn't be fair to Molly."

A smirk spread on Fabian's face. "We actually campaigned against it; Figure we're the only ones in the Order to have threatened Dumbledore. Took it rather calmly..."

"See, its one thing if Molly's darling brothers suddenly die in a blaze of glory, but if her darling husband also suddenly died, well…" Gideon interrupted, his confidence now flickering like a dying flame. "That's asking quite a lot of a young wife who'd be left with three little children…."

"Five," Fabian corrected, "Don't forget about the twins." He winked at Lily, "This is why _I'm_ the favorite Uncle. I can keep count of all the Weasley brood."

"You've warmed up to Arthur since he eloped with Molly," Lily joked, trying to bring a lighter tone to their discussion. Death, in Sirius' experience, tended to kill conversation. "I thought you owled him a couple of death threats?"

"Well they named the twins after us, so I suppose we couldn't keep a blood feud going," Gideon pointed out, slightly crest fallen. "Fred Gideon and George Fabian, and if they're anything like we were McGonagall best retire now."

"I don't think your namesakes would be as bad as the Spawn of the Marauders," Remus said surprisingly. Sirius took a moment to watch the faintest shadow of a blush to creep over Lily's face. "That's assuming we find a woman who'll put up with you," Fabian countered while Gideon was also giving Lily an amused look.

"This is all under the belief we'll survive whatever the next few years hold long enough to have kids," Sirius said glumly, but Lily cast him a thankful look as though she half expected the conversation to drive towards her and James. "So shouldn't we look at our little folders and find out our life expectancy odds?" He asked, flipping through his little folder and noticing words like_Vanish Cabinet…Underground Sellers…Keeping Tabs on Suspected Death Eater Cabinets…_oh joy, his thrilling job would extend into his Order activities. Sirius was wondering if he could find someone to take him out of his misery….

"Before you get started on the doom and gloom," a deep voice came from Sirius' side. "Albus wants to see you Black, said something about a vanishing cabinet he's concerned about."

_Damn Cabinets…._

Sirius turned to see Orrin McKinnon with his broad shoulders and brimming smile. "Good to see you Fabian, Gideon, mind if I steal Black?"

"Take him please, he's been harassing us for a year now," Fabian joked as he raised cross fingers in Sirius' direction.

"Don't worry Padfoot, I'll see Lily home," Remus said, looking up from his closed folder.

"That's ok," Lily answered, "I…I need to ask Sirius something about a cabinet myself, I'll wait for him."

"Go along now Black, Headmaster shouldn't be kept waiting," Gideon smirked as Orrin led him to the back of the room. Most of the members had already left, Sirius could see Professor Mc Gonagall eating her ice cream next to an elderly looking man with a ridiculous hat, while Flitwick put on his traveling coat and headed up the stairs.

"Headmaster already left," Orrin murmured as they made their way to the back storage room, his breath rising up in the freezing cold air. "He asked me to give you this note and if you have any questions floo over to Rosemerta's and he'll meet with you there."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that over with the others?" Sirius asked, a mismatch of confusion and annoyance mixed in his voice.

"I have a favor to ask," Orrin said, leaning against the storeroom cupboard and looking rather uneasy. "See, I'm in need of a guard dog, and Vera mentioned that you knew of a good one…"

"She said that?" He had always joked about this with Vera. He had volunteered to send one up to her room in Gryffindor Tower a few times when she got depressed over the obituaries in _the Prophet. _But _he _had always been the guard dog. They boys had always wondered if they could evade the slippery stairs in the animagus forms.

"A couple of times, most recently after you dropped her off last term. You see, Marlene and I—we may be on missions for the order late at night. Vera will babysit the girls, but she sometimes gets uneasy being alone at night, the girls too. We haven't told them much about Voldemort, but they're smart—Ada knows something's wrong when her mum gets antsy and I'm home late. So I thought if we could get connections with the guard dog…."

"Sure," Sirius said with a smirk, "You just let me know when you need him and he'll be in Ambleside within twenty minutes."

Yes, he could be Dumbledore's cabinet spy. But being a guard dog, especially a snoop of one for his Hogwarts girl, that was putting his talents for use.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>"What's that smug look on your face for Black?" Lily asked as he returned from the storage room.<p>

"Not so fast Evans, You've fed me three times this month, call me Sirius," he winked picking up his coat. "Are you ready to go? Where's Remus?"

"Fabian needed him to take one of the new girls home," she explained as Sirius helped her with her jacket. "Really I think Fabian just wants Remus to take a girl out for a drink, but you know Moony…"

"Scared of women more than he is the full moon," Sirius chuckled as they walked up the basement stairs and into the night of the alley. It had been dusk when he entered the basement hide away, now it was pitch back, except for the few candles that were burning outside of the shops. "Would you like me to Apparate or walk you home? We still have an hour til' curfew starts."

"It's a nice night," she joked, pulling her coat tighter and pulling a scarf from a seemingly empty pocket. "Anyway, I got a letter from James I need to tell you about."

"How's he doing?" Sirius asked instantly, quick enough for Lily to flash one of her large smiles. It was when she did this he could see what his best mate saw in her. He'd have a hard time not falling for her when she smiled and her eyes shone.

"He's doing well, but I don't think he's telling me everything, you know?" She started as they emerged from the Leaky Cauldron and walked into the Muggle streets. "He said everything's going well, except training. And then Moody shows up with a shiner and Gideon said he got it at the Auror Academy…"

"Prongs has had worse than black eyes," Sirius offered weakly. _No reason to tell her James gave it to him…._

"Still," Lily shuddered, half from the cold and half from her fears. "But there's something I wanted to tell you. James didn't mention it, but I think someone should know…"

"What is it Lily? Vera turning into a dictator? Moony and I would be alright if you needed to move in" he joked. But he could see her smile dim as she looked over her shoulder. Taking his hand she leaned into his ear and whispered as they walked closer to her apartment "It's Snape, no one's seen him since June. His mum hasn't heard from him since Graduation. She even asked _my _mum if I had heard from him. Really it shows you how out of touch she is with her son, but regardless I've done some digging and Snape isn't here and he's left the fake trail I left in Switzerland."

Sirius could feel his heart beat pick up. Giving Lily's hand a faint, uncharacteristic squeeze, "We'll get someone on this. You aren't afraid that he's going to come after you are you?"

"No," she said calmly. Sirius felt an uneasiness settle in his stomach. A year ago Lily would have repulsed from this sign of affection, but he almost thought she squeezed his hand back for support. Her eyes traveled down the alleyways, " I think getting shafted in Switzerland's going to end him following me. But he's going to feel angry and betrayed," her voice hesitated for a moment and she looked up at Sirius her eyes showing the alarm her voice masked. "If he's really on their side, people are going to start to die Sirius, and soon."

* * *

><p>AN: First off, Thank you to everyone who has added Dried Lilies and DLFO to their story alerts, favorite stories, or reviewed this past week. I feel as though I've been showered with a Weasley sweater and Fudge in terms of love from you all. It made my Christmas, that's for sure. I hope this chapter (although rather dark) was a nice way gift for you all this holiday season. Second, I hope this chapter wasn't too long; I thought about breaking it into two separate chapters but decided longer was better. Third, As Much as I love writing Sirius centered Chapters,we'll be back to James and Lily starting in the next chapter. Finally, please feel free to leave a review, or send a PM. I really do love hearing feedback from you guys.<p>

Happy Holidays!

Kait Hobbit


	3. Potion Number 48

AN: _Please_ approach this chapter with care. I'm sort of nervous publishing it, so I'll be frank and brief in my explanation. _This is not a happy chapter._ If you have a favorite stuffed animal or box of chocolate from the holidays, now is the time to grab them.

* * *

><p>Potion Number 48<p>

* * *

><p>"Come in Mr. Potter, Someone will be with you shortly," a chipper blonde with hair the same volume as Hagrid's beard announced as she opened the door for James before leaving him alone in the small room. After two months at the training center, he was surprised she was so bubbly and excited. <em>She must be <em>_new;__ I give her a week before she's as chipper as a corpse or transferred to St. Mungo's..._

The room was like all other rooms they used in the Training Center. It was square with white washed walls and artificial sunlight coming from a fake window, as parts of the Academy were completely underground. There was also a portrait hanging on one wall that changed depending on the mood of the instructor, and a large mirror opposite of the painting that ran the length of the room. The room was otherwise bare except for a pensive, two chairs and a writing desk that sat under the emotionally tired portrait.

A few of the other potential recruits said the building was disguised as an old Muggle Asylum, and for that reason all the rooms were uniform copies of each other. Others said that was so Muggles wouldn't be alarmed if they heard the occasional scream of insanity coming from a student who finally cracked. He could believe that, he had only been there two months, but in many ways he felt he had aged years.

There had been thirty others who had joined him that first day. By the end of the first week, twenty three remained. He had almost contacted Sirius but knew that wouldn't be any use, it was either succeed or quit and he had come too far to give up. That, and he was sure that if he did leave, Lily would kill him in his sleep or run off with a man who could follow through and accomplish something.

So he had kept marching on. He learned more defensive hexes and jinxes in the first two weeks than in all his years at Hogwarts. The kid who slept in the bunk next to him had been sent to infirmary after James used an Indian Burn Hex mixed with Vera's signature Siam Slit jinx that left him with an inflamed, cut on his arm. Despite the half day his roommate spent in the infirmary, his instructor had been rather impressed. James was making himself known amongst the instructors and he _knew_ they were paying attention.

Hexes, Jinxes, Offensive and Defensive tactics on dealing with Dark Wizards, learning who the Dark Wizards actually were became the extra curricular activities of all recruits, in addition to learning what happened to those who had fallen when combating those Dark Wizards. Then there was the life expectancy, a fellow from York liked to remind them all that the Aurors only used to recruit fifteen students initially, but that they had to double the number of students after Death Eaters had killed so many Auror's in 1975 that they were at threat of_ all_ being killed off. When Mr. Doom-and-Gloom seemed to be on a roll, his friend who he had hexed would follow his lead and gripe about their low salary that Ministry Officials had just protected. It was around this time James would return to his bed, pull the coverings and pull out the small stack of letters he had from his parents, mates, and Lily.

At first, the letters had been steady. Her explaining how the Potions institute ran, and her new assignment set up by Dumbledore that had her working on "Operation Alpha Lupa" but that she'd have to explain the details for him when they saw each other at Christmas. She wrote about her internship, her latest dinner with Remus and Sirius, baby-sitting with Vera, the further he'd been in the Academy, the shorter, more brisk her letters got. _"I feel like I'm writing to my journal James, or a wall, and I know charms that will make the walls talk back to me,"_ or more recently _ "Sirius and Remus are considering charming a stuffed Stag to resemble you they miss you so. I'd keep telling them that's a silly idea but it's starting to sound brilliant with each suggestion." _

But even if he could find the time and clear mind to sit down and write her a letter, he doubted she would want to know what he had to say when every day was the same as the previous: Long, violent, and a threat to his life expectancy. There was only so many ways for him to write "_I__'m Safe", "Having a great time,_" and "_I__ love you my dearest Lily_," before the words became empty. There were some nights he was glad Sirius wasn't there with him to witness his habit of pulling out a picture of Lily he had tucked under his mattress, but he looked to that blushing red head to keep him sane as lessons turned his world dark.

He felt like a teenage girl, or at least how he imagined teenage girls would act, but he needed that picture. Of Lily walking the streets of Godric's Hollow in _that _dress, her carefree smile as she twirled in around a dry fountain, rolling her eyes and waving him to come to her. That was his motivation. He was here, learning to fight dark wizards for her. He'd always fight the Darkness; put his life on the line, so long as that meant she would make it out clear and all right; happy, healthy and most importantly unscathed from the scars of dark magic.

"Potter," a more sober man who had obviously spent several years in the Academy judging by his lifeless expressions read from his clip board as he entered the room than the blonde who had left him there holding a leather case. "My name is Richardson, and I'll be your Specialist today."

"Mind telling me what's exactly going on today?" James asked. When he and the others had arrived to their room that morning they had each been taken to one of these rooms with out an explanation other than "Endurance Training." For the slightest moment, he thought they were going to do exercises but the tell tale signs of an old man's belly was evident from Richardson's robes.

"We're testing your ability to resist the Imperious Curse today," Richardson said, looking at James file. Setting the case down on the desk he opened it to pull out a silver potion in a vile still corked. "You've done well under the curse on a minimal level of exertion, ridiculous commands like _jump _and_ bark…"_

"So we're upping the threat? More physical harm?" He asked, wondering if he was going to be forced to give himself a bloody nose or black eye. He wouldn't mind an occasional battle scar; it'd at the very least make an interesting note home to Sirius who was convinced he was becoming a pansy.

"Something like that," Richardson smirked a dangerous smirk. "Next month you'll hit the half way point of the training program; this is simply just part of the next step. To be an Auror, we need to see you're resistant to the Imperious curse for—obvious reasons. In a way, this test is how we thin out the heard of recruits even further."

"So they can't manipulate me like they did Weyland?" James looked up dubiously from his chair, thinking of the Auror who had gone rouge recently. The Ministry had him locked in Azkaban and was putting a case together where he had been the one who murdered Jesse Logan and his wife in March. It was only a matter of time, James knew, before Barty Crouch had the Dementors kiss one of the strongest Aurors who had come out of the academy, only to be compromised by an unforgiveable. "Was this part of the training exercises three years ago?"

"Sometimes adaptions must be made to survive regrettable circumstances," the man grumbled, uncorking the vile, his face twisted bitterly. "We're going to administer Potion Number 48 you'll retain consciousness, will stay in this room, but you may believe your elsewhere, Hogwarts, back home, childhood town, places and people you're familiar with will be in your surroundings. Do you understand?"

"You're drugging me to see what makes me crack," James said matter-of-factly, rolling up his sleeves and leaning back into the chair. "And how exactly will you guys know what I'm experiencing? Wouldn't it be easier to pull a Boggart out of the storage closet?"

A sickening smile crept on his Specialist's face. "Boggarts can only show fears, we can't manipulate them. That's the beauty of Potion Number 48. It was explicitly designed for Auror candidates. You'll be given the Potion, and we draw a blood sample. Because of the mechanics of the potion once it coincides with your blood stream we can take that sample and inject into a piece of technology that allows us to see what you see and the test can continue from there."

James could then see the glistening shine of the silver needle in the leather case. "Little bit medieval don't you think? Brutish…"

"The potion if you will Mr. Potter," the Specialist interrupted as he forced the silver vile into James hand. He could only imagine the words Sirius would use to describe him as he chocked back the potion, an icy feeling rushing down his throat and spreading throughout him. "You know it wouldn't hurt you lot to warm that up a bit before you give that out...I've been in warmer blizzards…_bloody hell! _You could warn a man before you do that," James swore looking at the spot on his arm that Specialist Richardson had chosen to take his blood sample.

Then the room began to get fuzzy, and James could feel his knees give way. "You best sit down Mr. Potter, side effects include, but are not limited to, drowsiness, nausea, motion sickness and distress."

James could see the chair in the room but felt like his legs had become iron as he strived to move forward to the chair. Finally he felt the Specialist drag him over and harshly throw him into the chair. _Brute's the most violent Specialist I've ever met,_ he thought. Drowsiness wore down on him like thick blankets keeping him captive to the chair. He was almost claimed my unconsciousness when he heard the quiet whisper of "_Imperio."_

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>When James came to, nothing had changed about his circumstances. He was still laying limply in the chair, in a white room with its poor wall hangings. He had hoped in those minor seconds before the drowsiness carried him away that he would wake up else where: perhaps in his boyhood home, or if at worse, Remus and Sirius' flat in London. Perhaps he had thought he'd wake in Lily's apartment, on that small, cramped couch they kept with a knitted blanket tucked under his chin...but obviously...<p>

"Nice set up you have here, Prongs," a voice in the chair opposite of him chuckled, "Nice to see the Ministry is going out of their way spending galleons to train you lot up. Think they could have spared the paintings?"

"Padfoot?" James smiled, as his vision came through. Sure enough, there sat Sirius, idly in the chair as thought it was his throne, a smug look on his face "What the devil are you doing here?"

"They called me in here, said they needed to observe you and your interactions with others," Sirius said straightening up in the chair. "Supposedly there was a report or two that you've been incorporative with your fellow-what's it you're called?" he crossed his legs and lifted his chin up and tapping it with his thumb. "Moony says you aren't Aurors yet, so he calls you trainees, which make me think you're trainers. Leave it to the ministry to turn you all into running shoes."

_He's mocking you James, _a little voice in his head whispered, _he's been mocking you since you were accepted into the program. He's never wanted you to be in the ministry..._ that was partly true. But why was this voice so agitating. _You should mock him. Show him this isn't a laughing matter. _

But he didn't want to show Sirius anything, he was his mate...

"I've always fancied trainers, reliable, well broken in," James said leaning forward in his chair. "It's what they're trying to do to us. Break us in like trainers."

Sirius kept grinning. "It's good to see you Jamsie; it's been too boring without you. When are you busting out of this place?"

_He isn't taking you seriously James, _the voice muttered again, this time louder. _Show him you aren't one to be mocked. Hex him. _

"No," James said aloud, gripping the edge of his seat.

"What was it Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"No...I'm not busting out of here," James covered, his knuckles turning white as he clutched his chair, trying to fight back the urge within him to go after his friend. _You're stronger than this; don't let this take over you. This is Sirius. . . _

"Suit yourself," Sirius shrugged. "But you might want to get out sooner then later, after all, remember what your mum said, 'out of sight out of mind...'"

James didn't need to hear the voice telling him to react, he stunned Sirius shoulder, "Oi, I was just trying to warn you, damn it Prongs, my shoulder's numb."

"Sorry, It'll come back in a minute, it was just a stun," James bounced back, shaking Sirius shoulder as though it would take away the numbness. "They taught us that on the first week, supposed to help us numb attackers."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I warn you Stenson Diggory's coming after your dear love and I get the Death Eater treatment? Merlin, I'm not telling you if she runs off with some guy. I think I'd get more than a stunning."

_It's just a trick James, he's trying to trick you into leaving. Lily wouldn't do that. Sirius wants you out. He's lonely. He wants you to be out there with him, not in here...Jinx Him. Take him down. _

He couldn't do that. Sirius wouldn't do that.

_Jinx him James, make him suffer. He wouldn't be taking this calmly if the roles were reversed and you were telling him about Vera..._

"So if Diggory's after Lily, who's after Vera?" James asked, trying to ignore the voice in his head beckoning him to hex his mate. He noticed he must have hit a sore spot with Sirius as his eyes turned dark.

"Point made Prongs." He looked down at his watch, "Well, I have to jet. I'll see you later. Keep your head up, they'll send in another person soon," and before James could ask him a second question he was gone.

"That's all you've got?" James asked, looking at the portrait hanging on the wall where he was sure Aurors stood by observing. This wasn't that bad. The worse they could throw at him was Sirius picking on him for his career choice? He had been doing that for years. If the Imperious Curse was just something he could push back by having a stronger will than the caster, he would always be the victor. Potters, after all, were a stubborn lot. He could take on all the Death Eaters. Single handily. If the war would be decided by his strength and stubbornness, Voldemort would be vanquished and he and Lily would enjoy the longest and happiest of lives.

"All who's got?" a gentle voice asked from behind. He spun on a dime, his ears perking at her voice. He'd know that voice anywhere.

_Lily. _

She stood at the doorframe, wearing the white dress she had worn in Godric's Hollow that one special weekend they had before he left. Her hair was twisted back, as though she had recently made a potion. A smile spread wide across her face lighting her eyes as he strode to her side and wrapped his arms around her while her hands found their home behind his neck. "They let you in?" He kissed her head. "Who did you _imperio_ my darling Head Girl?"

"You know me James, I can be a regular Death Eater if I need to be," she smiled as she rose on her tiptoes to kiss his lower lip. It was like adding a fresh log to their fire; it sent the familiar warmth rushing back to him. But it wasn't familiar completely, it was missing something. In many ways it was just an imitation. "I've missed you my darling Death Eater," he moaned, holding her tight, "You have no idea how much I've missed you. Even if Sirius says Stenson Diggory fancies you..."

"Since when did you start listening to Sirius when it comes to our relationship?" Lily asked, looking up at him with an arched eyebrow. "You and I know perfectly well that Sirius has been jealous of me stealing his boyfriend," she smirked impishly. "He doesn't take well to being your mistress. As for me, I'm alright if you have another woman so long as it's _him_."

"_Imperio"_ a voice whispered, so quietly James wasn't sure he had heard it right. He couldn't have, just his mind playing tricks. But it was between their laughter intermingling, their bodies shaking together as they laughed; he heard the voice come back louder, deeper, more forcible than could feel his senses, his nerves, acknowledging the voice, as they would to his own will. It was like the voice was an extension of his thoughts, but he knew it couldn't be. Because never in James Potter's life would he or could he think the cruel words that seemed to be laced in hate. Laced in malice, dripping with deathly images.

_Cause her pain...cause her pain..._

But why? There was no reason for this, James thought in his heart. He would never hurt Lily. He could never hurt Lily. Even when she hated his existence, when they were apart up till their seventh year, he never dreamed of hurting her. He loved Lily, in many ways more than life itself. That may be over dramatic, he reasoned, but the thought of life without her was a nightmarish thought indeed, and he was being instructed to _hurt her and cause her pain?_ _No, _he thought, never Lily. Not in this life. Not ever.

_"Imperio"_ the voice whispered, and James felt his hand twitch. She was busy talking to him, speaking without noticing his lack of attention, his own personal struggle. Her hand gently holding his, she didn't notice the thin sheet of sweat developing on his forehead. Perhaps in the weeks of separation she had always assumed his hands were warm and clammy. He could hear the occasional _Vera, St. __Mungo's__, Potions, I love you_ but the voice was growing stronger, still without reasoning. He didn't have an excuse or a reason to hurt her other than the fact the voice was telling him to do so.

_Break her James, break her. You need to for your training. What if she was the enemy..._But that logic didn't even make sense, she would never be the enemy...He could see himself as a Death Eater before Lily was, and he would die before that...

_Whose to say she's not the enemy? Dumbledore wouldn't let her be privy to somethings—perhaps she can't be trusted,_ James noticed his hand flitch again as the pain rang in his head.

That's it, Hurt me before you make me hurt Lily Evans, he thought so hard it was more of a prayer than a defense to the voice in his head. _You'll have to take me before…_

_Crucio!_ He heard the voice whisper, and he could feel what he thought was a knife twisting into his side and jerking gone. Knives were stabbing the power the voice had over his nerves and it felt like ever part of his body. His grip tightened around Lily's wrist, her eyes grew wide and she looked up interrupted from her tales from St. Mungo's, "James?" she started, her voice panicked and eyes wide. "James what's wrong?"

"_Run Lil-ee,"_ he said through gritted teeth as her face turned pale. The knife continued to twist along his front, as a second knife twisted along his spine. _The pain will end when you hurt her James. Transfer the pain to her, or the pain will only get worse. You're not that strong. She wouldn't want you to hurt. _The voice became soft and warm like a Butterbeer, s_he'd welcome the curse if it meant less pain for you, you know this..._

_"Imperio!" _ The voice spoke again, harshly, in response to being ignored and James felt as though he was growing puppet strings. Why wasn't Lily running, why hadn't she noticed this danger. Damn her, she was trying to help him! She was trying to force him back in the chair, some place where he wouldn't be able to hurt himself. "James?" her eyes seemed wider fear dancing along the emerald edge, "James pay attention! James, what's wrong, your eyes look red. You're scaring me! _James—"_

He could feel his teeth clench together and his breathing became quick and haggard. If blood could boil, it would explain the pain that was running through his limbs. "Lily get out, you need to get out," he broke out as a scream escaped from him. He rose from the chair unwillingly, clenching the armrest in hopes to gain some control. "I'll be alright damnit, but you have to get out of here. Run Lil-Lil-ee..."

"You're a bloody fool if you think I'm leaving you James Potter!" even through the agony he could hear the barely masked hysteria in her voice as she looked for ways to help him. "What can I do? How can I make it stop? Tell me and I'll do anything."

_All it would take is one Cruciatus… _the voice purred in his head. _One Cruciatus and the pain would be gone. One Cruciatus and it'd all be done._ James looked up at Lily, who was going through the desk drawers in a panicked haste cursing under her breath, thinking perhaps there was a potion that could sooth him, or better yet a soft object she could knock him out with without causing either of them too much trauma.

_"Imperio!"_ The voice bellowed, his will had snapped. James could feel his will, his perseverance, his free self, broken and put in chains within his brain as he raised his wand to Lily's back. "Lily RUN!" He yelled out, one last warning. But she didn't, she couldn't, she just turned around with wide, frightened eyes as he muttered the word. That damn, unforgiveable word.

_"Crucio!" _He watched as her body reacted to the curse, the way she bent down to her knees, how her shoulders shook, her sharp cry out…_"James!"_

That's when the pain seemed to take over him. He collapsed into the chair as the final knife ravaged his body and a scream died in his throat.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>James woke in a cold sweat. An elderly Healer held a compression at James' forehead and muttered to herself as she read over a clip board while Moody and Richardson looked over a clipboard of their own. "Held back four Auror's casting the Cruciatus curse on him," Moody smiled. "Only broke when we brought in Gildenstern and Rosencrantz. Brilliant, this is just what we need. I could use a squad of people as stubborn as Potter. Pity he broke...but <em>five seasoned <em>Aurors… that's more than most in the field could take."

_It was a test, _James thought to himself; trying to relax, calm the heartbeat that still carried on like a drum within him, staccato and uneven. _She's safe, she didn't see you like that, she's fine, Lily's fine, you didn't hurt her._

But he felt as guilty as he would if he _had_ actually hurt her. The peace that came from reality was short lived. Peace turned to guilt, then to anger, then to an inner self-hate that ravaged from within. _Did you hear that scream when you cursed her? Did you hear the tint of betrayal and disbelief in her voice? _

"Well Mr. Potter, you did extremely well," Moody said looking away from the clipboard. The two blue eyes staring down at the broken trainee with approval, "You did a really good job. Keep a stubborn will like that and you'll be ready for field training in no time. I'll have to keep an eye on you. Perhaps we could accelerate your training eh?"

James didn't know what happened to him, but it was like a reflex. His fist rose up and he hit his instructor in the eye before he strode to the door in fury only looking back as he felt his frame shake with rage.

"Don't _ever_ force me to hurt her again," he muttered, his voice the same ice cold he had heard MacNair and Snape use with absolute seriousness. "I would kill anyone, including myself, before you make me hurt her like that again. Real or unreal."

He didn't turn around or acknowledge the commands from the other instructors. All he could hear was the string of obscenities that came from Moody that ended with "let him go blow of his steam" and his demand for a steak on his eye and a steak on his plate for lunch. James bolted down the hall past the other rooms; only stopping once he reached the courtyards of stone and artificial sunshine that had been created for the underground academy.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small mirror and muttered "_Sirius_." He didn't know how long his actual test had taken, how long he was under the spell of the potion and unforgivable. Had it been minutes or hours of hell? How long had he been manipulated to hurting Lily?

"_Sirius,"_ he called again, hoping that his friend would be able to call him back. Give him the pep talk he needed, give him some of his spark, his courage back. Someone who could take the image burned into his mind of Lily suffering at his hand…

_"Sirius you __mangy__ mutt!" _He snarled but nothing answered. Only the silent mirror reflecting the broken reflection of the broken, homesick Marauder as the tears finally escaped him.

* * *

><p>AN: See, I told you it wasn't happy. I put in a couple references to some of my favorite books and plays but even then this chapter didn't sit well with me. <em>Please <em>let me know what you thought about this chapter and I promise to have the next chapter mildly happier than this (forget mild—It'll be down right comedic). TThis chapter had to come sooner rather than later; Remember when Hagrid picks Harry up in Book one? "Dark times they were, very dark" That's always stuck with me and I'm trying to write in a way to show those dark times. I feel like I abused James in an unforgiveable way in this chapter...

So, that being said, I hope you liked (or at least tolerated) this chapter. Again, things will lighten up next chapter. I can't write back to back depression. It gives me the munchies.

_Please_ leave a review. If you have suggestions on how to write dark, I'll take them. If you also have suggestions on making nice with a character you've abused, I'd also like to hear those too. I'm going to try and make a goal to respond to your reviews better, I've been a failure as of late at that too.

Happy 2012-Kh.


	4. Must Love Dogs

AN: So I'm just past midterms, near finals. I' m up to my ears in papers, but figured you guys were just as important as my Crusades paper and that I needed to update. This is a bit Fluffier than last chapter (by a lot!) but I thought it helped show the contrast between where James is and what Lily's up to...oh well. Let me know how you like it! and thank you to XxWishing_for_WingsxX for beating this chapter! You're amazing Maria!

* * *

><p>Must Love Dogs<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss Evans, the wormwood! We need to try wormwood-surely the properties-isn't one of the properties tied to the lunar cycle?"<p>

Lily grumbled to herself as she disappeared into the storage closet and going through the box labeled _Woods: Bark, Sap and Chunks. _She had just put the box away and was returning to the countertop when her supervisor called for the wormwood to be returned and for a vial of the sap be brought out instead. "How silly we were—I should've listened to you and used the sap rather than the bark-nearly lost our eyebrows didn't we? How dreadful that would've been—" he called from behind the door.

_It's going to be a very long operation,_ Lily thought to herself, tucking back a stray hair and looking through the box for the container that held the vials.

Her second week at St. Mungo's Potion Research Institute, Lily had been assigned to work with the Australian Intern on testing a potion that was soon to be reviewed by the Medical Medicine Board. Luckily, the potion seemed to be mature and developed correctly as it hadn't killed either of them in initial testing. If any side effects _did _occur it was that the potion made the person flirtatious, and persistent-but the side effects seemed to only effect men.

As far as intern positions, Lily knew she could do worse. She knew that she wouldn't be joining the ranks of the medically competent right away, but she had hoped she'd be doing more life saving than seeing if a potion was going to cure dragon pox or just cause the dots to go away. But after the first Order meeting her assignment had changed and because of strings pulled by Dumbledore she would no longer be working with Ian Linney, much to his dismay; she had been transferred to work under Harold Damocles, nutty old Damo. From what she had learned in her few weeks at the PRI, no one knew what Damo was working on nor did they know _if_ he was actually working on something. When Lily had received her assignment the witch gave her a new folder admitted she had thought Damocles h ad retired or lost his mind a good decade or so ago.

All Lily knew about her assignment was that she was to not allow any harm to befall the seasoned potioneer. While the PRI had no idea what the man was up to, Dumbledore somehow knew and was insistent that no harm befall Damo. _"Mr. __Damocles__ work is vital to gaining unlikely allies. You must do everything in your power to make sure Mr. __Damocles__ completes the potion and that the instructions do not fall __into__ the wrong __hands,"_ he had written in her folder following the first Order meeting. "_Make sure no harm befalls him-his brilliance could be our downfall if the others get to him first." _This had made Lily excited, knowing that she was doing something that would have direct consequences on the war effort, but she was beginning to doubt that. Whether or not Voldemort could be stopped with the use of the caramel colored tree sap Lily highly doubted. She wished Damn Damo would tell her what it was they were doing but she hadn't seemed to gain his trust quite yet, and all he would tell her is that she was a part of History working on "Operation Alpha Lupa."

"Miss Evans-"

"One vile of tree sap," Lily, answered as she brought forward the vile, giving it to the old man. "Good, Good," he muttered, as he emptied the contents in the cauldron and started stirring until it was a rich caramel color with misty smoke. He clucked his tongue as though he was a parent disappointed with a child as he stared into the contents of his cauldron. "Miss Evans, did we add the roots of asphodel or the juice of the roots?"

"I believe the roots," she answered hesitantly all though she knew quite well it was the roots. She had told him the effects would have been longer lasting with the juice but he was insistent on the roots and who was she, an intern, to tell a man who had made potions longer than she had been alive how to brew a long lasting potion. She had almost considered adding the juice herself when he wasn't looking but that was her problem, he was always watching the cauldron. Just as he was always watching the door. Always watching who came in.

"Oh Damnit," he piped, and as though on cue the misty smoke turned dark and a smell similar to a swamp emerged from the bubbling pot. "I should've listened to you about the juice-it looks like the sap's being absorbed in the roots and causing an undesired reaction."

Undesired, Lily decided, was probably the best euphemism the old man could come up with on the spot. Undesired was the word Lily used for her and James' separation. Undesired was the fact she hadn't heard from James in weeks and what words she had received where either second hand from Sirius or James apologizing for anything he could have ever done to cause her pain, which didn't make any sense to her. Undesired was the fact that after babysitting an old potioneer who didn't seem to know what he was doing, let alone doing something that would draw attention to Death Eaters, she would get off work and help Vera babysitting for Orion and Marlene. Undesired was the fact she was picking ingredients out of a cupboard all day while a buffoon mixed roots with sap.

What was truly undesired was the fact the potion had been ruined and what had taken them a full week of maturing the potion was lost within three minutes.

"We'll have to start again tomorrow," Damo sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "If we start first thing in the morning we'll be able to get most of the development back on track."

"Would you like me to lay out the ingredients for tomorrow?" she asked drawing her quill. "No," he answered quickly, "I'll keep the ingredients in my head until they're done. No one can steal them when their locked in your head Miss Evans, remember that."

_But when you can't remember whether you need roots or sap._

"Mr. Damo—if I knew what our goal was with the operation—" Lily started, but the old man clucked his disproving tongue again and shook his head,

"I'll explain when I'm ready Miss Evans. I'll see you tomorrow at eight?" the man asked as he took off his white coat and put a Muggle Bowler on his head.

"Eight on the dot," Lily smiled as she too drew her coat on and disappeared through the door.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>A gentle <em>pop<em> broke the serene peace that had settled on Ambleside as Lily walked down the path that led to the McKinnon's home. The cold of summer was only deepening in the autumn months, but Lily enjoyed how green and alive the cold wetness had left her other home. Entering the gate, she could see Marlene's garden in bloom from the dim light from the windows. Blue forget-me-nots, bustling out of the hedge, still thriving despite the frost warnings the weathermen had been discussing the past few nights, but a sudden warmth spread through her at the sight of the little blue flowers. It was like the warmth of James's touch, his kiss, that silly sensation that seemed to cause her face to blush when he did something overly romantic. The warmth that came when he put those little blue flowers in her own hand and told her if she thought of forget-me-nots, she'd think of him.

_Sentimental Sap was right, _she chuckled, picking a small cluster and putting it in her pocket. Marlene wouldn't notice. And even if she did, Lily would simply tell her where she was sending them, the distressed Gardener would give an understanding nod and continue fretting about her husband's latest assignment for the Order.

Lily couldn't blame Marlene for that. While she wasn't quite sure what Orion was doing for the Order, she new everyone was dabbling in what could be potential Death Sentences should the Death Eaters learn of their activity. She had learned last week Dumbledore was making preparations for Remus to send emissaries to the Giants outside of Crickhowell to learn whether or not the rumors where true and Giants were joining up with Voldemort. What premature graying had occurred from stress of classes and teenage werewolf activity had accelerated until Remus' once deep brown hair had become more mousey and peppered around his ears, an appearance Sirius credited with Remus getting attention from older women in the Order, such as Dorcas Meadows . . .

And then there was Sirius—still working with Magical Mechanics but looking for details other Order members couldn't see. Apparently being a Black-all be it a disowned Black-allowed you to perform some repair jobs amongst pure blood families that were normally not performed by half-blood mechanics. Although Sirius still found it monotonous, going in and fixing magical cabinets, he had begun making it a sport by flirting with the traditional matriarch of the home or her teenage daughter-who ever appeared dim witted enough to slip informative details about the cabinet in between "smoldering gazes and close finger brushes."

She couldn't help but laugh as she recalled Sirius telling her this; she climbed the step and entered the home, still laughing to herself as she heard the pitter patter of Ada and Evanna, and what sounded like four padded paws rushing to the door to meet her.

"Auntie Lily!" Ada cried as the seven year old wrapped her arms around Lily's legs. Lily had been the girls unofficial Aunt since Vera first brought her to visit two summers ago. While Ada knew quite well they weren't actually related, that didn't seem to halt the affection held by Ada and her younger sister. Both girls took after their Auntie Vera with blond curls and warm blue eyes, although Evanna still held the rosy cheeks of a three year old. "Auntie Lily! We have a surprise!" the girl beamed as she left her embrace of Lily to wrap her arms around the handsome black dog who was licking Evanna's ear.

"I'll say you have," Lily grinned, setting down her schoolbooks next to the door and bending down to scratch the dog's ear. She almost thought she heard him chuckling as she did so. _B__een in the potions lab too long__,__ Evans, _she told herself, after all, dogs couldn't laugh. "Where did you get him?" she asked as she tried to place where she knew this dog.

"Daddy says he's going to be our babysitter with you and Auntie Vera. Vera's sweetheart brought him over and says he's a magic dog that will keep us safe," Ada explained as she tightened her squeeze around the dog's neck.

"Vera's sweetheart?" Lily asked again, looking at the girl quizzically. Ada tried to suppress her giggle but failed out because of her age and genetic make-up. "You know, Sirius! But don't call him Uncle Sirius-that just gets Vera upset. Mummy calls him Auntie Vera's Sweetheart though so I think that's okay."

"I'm sure it is," Lily lied, knowing perfectly well that all though the two had warmed up more since leaving Hogwarts, Vera approved of Sirius' methods of finding out information for the Order just as much as Sirius approved of Vera's "study meetings" with Benji Fenwick.

"Snuffles!" Evanna giggled as she followed her sister in suit of hugging the dog's neck before she let go and went back to playing with the dog's tail. "You're a very patient dog aren't you, Snuffles?" Lily asked, as she continued to rub the dog's ear, ignoring the fact that she just thought the animal winked.

"He's the bestest," Ada confirmed, "Daddy says if we're really good he'll let Snuffles come over next time he and mummy go out on a date."

_A __d__ate, _Lily thought as she looked at the little girls, _give them a sense of normality by telling them __it's__ a date-no need to shatter their innocence by telling them there's a chance they'll be killed on the date, _she thought ruefully before retrieving herself from the nightmares she still was having at night of fields filled with bloodied corpses. "So, where is Auntie Vera? I hear she's charming sandwiches together for supper."

"I'm in the kitchen!" her friend's frazzled voice called from down the hall, "Ada, bring Snuffles back in the kitchen! I don't want him to mess up your mother's house!"

The seven year old McKinnon rolled her eyes in a way Lily had seen hundreds of times during her years at Hogwarts. It was the same roll Vera used when she was blissfully trying to overwrite some minor, long forgotten detail. "Come on, let's go before your Aunt has a nosebleed," Lily smiled as she lifted Evanna to her hip and followed Ada and her hound down the hallway and into the bustling kitchen.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>Vera yawned as Lily entered the room and sat in the couch nearest to the fireplace. "I don't know if the girls are asleep yet, but they were pretty close when I left," she explained as she drew the blanket around her and rolled on her side. "Anyway, Snuffles seemed to have control of the situation after they played dress up and I left once he was lying on the foot of Evanna's bed."<p>

"Evanna does love Snuffles," Vera sighed. It wasn't that _she_ didn't like Snuffles. She just didn't see Orion's logic on why it was necessary for a dog to help her as she babysat her nieces. She had watched them for years, since Ada was born, and now not only was she to babysit with her roommate she was also encouraged to tend to the children with a mutt. While she felt some sting of insult, Vera wouldn't be surprised if little Evanna spent more time tonight with her arms around Snuffles neck than she had anything else.

"And Sirius suggested him?" Lily asked hesitantly as though she wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

"Yes," she said tentatively, looking over at her best friend, "Didn't come in. Just found him on the doorstep with a note saying Orion would send him home when his services were no longer required," she said matter-of-factly.

"That was kind of him," Lily answered, "You know, you two have been a little more chummy ever since he and Remus came over for dinner..."

"But apparently not chummy enough so he could drop of his mutt in person," she quipped, ruffling her hair as she curled up the blanket and set down her book. "I'm sure if _Benji_ had a dog-"

"Vera—" her friend started. Vera knew quite well what Lily thought. And she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she knew she was right. She knew, just as much as Lily knew, that her relationship with Benji was nothing but a rouse to get Sirius' attention. The situation had worked on her earlier that year when she heard Peter and Remus suggest a list of girls he could start dating. So if she could fake a relationship with someone, get Sirius' attention—maybe arouse some jealousy, maybe there was the slightest bit of luck he'd fight to get her back.

However at this point, she would be ok if he didn't fight for her. Three weeks of unofficial dates with Benji, or Benj as she'd start calling him, and all it would take was Sirius to ask her out for fish and chips, or custard, and she'd be run back in a heartbeat.

But that's what they say was the curse of falling in love with Sirius Black. Or at least, that's what his line of exes would say. He may fall out of love, but you never would. Once you loved Sirius, once you had had that thrill, that excitement, shared those moments of heartbeat, ecstasy and romance—there was no turning back. You never forgot that rush, that feeling of love pulsing through your body at his touch. You were just supposed to learn to live life without it. There was just an unfinished dream left in the wings.

"Well I'm just saying Benj would offer to stay and keep us safe rather than leave his mutt without a goodbye," she complained, staring down her friend, "For all Sirius knows, we could all be dead at this moment but he wouldn't know because he left his mutt to keep us safe while he shares a drink with the boys."

"Seeing as James is the Academy, Remus is pulling overtime and Peter still has a week till his trip's over, I highly doubt Sirius is out with the boys. Or any girls for that matter. He said he had to do stuff tonight for the Order," Lily explained as she tucked her hair into a braid, weaving her fingers through the field of red strings.

Ah yes, the Order. The illustrious organization that she wasn't allowed to join because she was to take care of the girls should something happen to their parents. She didn't know everything—but at least they had told her _that much…_

"Well what about ol' Frank Longbottom? Maybe they're doing order stuff slash picking up women in bars?" Vera quipped.

"I doubt it—I told you, Alice and Frank went ring shopping the other day. They're all but engaged."

Vera felt her face involuntarily droop. "Engaged? As in their getting married?"

"No, engaged as in they're planning a crime to rock the Daily Prophet," her friend laughed. "So, being engaged, I'm pretty sure we're safe in saying Sirius isn't drinking while working on the Order tonight, and you know it," Lily said confidently, Vera watched as a smile danced on her friend's face.

"What is it?" Vera asked, her own lips twitching in the desire to smile.

"It's just," her smile widened, "I never thought I'd see the day when _I _was defending Sirius Black from you."

Vera herself laughed aloud, she was going to come up with something witty when she heard the pitter patter coming from the hallway. "Oh now you've done it," she joked, rolling her eyes and sitting up from the couch. "That'll be Ada—observant little girl. Apparently she's taken up eavesdropping on Marlene and Orion when they talk at night. She must have heard us talking about Sirius—"

"And as her Aunt you didn't teach her how sleuth?" Lily asked as she lay down on the couch, pulling out a potions book from the blanket. 'Vera, I'm thoroughly disappointed."

"So am I," she muttered before turning her attention to the door opposite the couch that led to the hallway. "Come on out Adeline, I can hear you. Auntie Vera's going to teach you lessons," she called, but instead of her seven year old niece emerging, out trotted a black dog who wore one of Evanna's polka dot pink nightgown, her baby doll's sleep cap and big with what looked to be four mis-matched slippers capturing his paws.

"Oh Lily get the camera, I need to take a picture to show Sirius what the girls have done to his mutt," she laughed, ignoring the slight growl and dirty look that came from the dog as he trotted into the living room.

"Poor thing," Lily laughed, as the silver camera zoomed across the room and landed in her lap. She tossed it to her friend as a sad smile flickered on her face. " I think Sirius would be appalled. Will you make me a copy? I could send James a picture-maybe that'd get him to write me something happy for once."

Vera paused from behind the camera. "You mean he hasn't written anything since that last letter you told me about? That apology one?" she set down the camera for a minute. "Lily-I thought you said you got one the other day-"

"No, but Sirius and Remus did I guess," Lily said, her mouth drawn in a sad gaze. "But you know-it'll get better. I just-reading his letters, he sounds so sad. It's like every letter hurts to write."

"Well it's not like he's on the happiest place in the world," she said matter-of-factly. "Maybe dementors teach at the Academy, and all his happy thoughts are gone."

She could almost watch as her friend traced the blue forget me not's she had tucked in the book when she entered the house. "Something like that. But even if there were dementors, James never hurt me and he keeps apologizing as though he's Macnair struck with remorse," she shook her head, "No, something's happened. And something's wrong. This isn't James-at least, not my James."

"Well, let's get a picture, maybe animal cruelty will get your James to laugh," Vera started as she clicked the camera lens. Snuffles, who had been listening so intently to their conversation seemed confused and startled with the first flash, and the second he began casting dirty looks.

"Sirius is going to be livid," Lily smiled, tucking the flowers away and returning to her book, "You know that, right?"

'Exactly," Vera smiled as she fiddled with the camera. "This will make him think twice about dropping off the dog and not staying to say goodbye," she grinned as she pulled the silver camera to her face. Looking at the dog, she couldn't help but notice the eyes, they were so familiar. So very familiar...

"Lily will you try and keep him from getting his slippers off?" Vera asked as she took another picture, trying to ignore those eyes. "Oi, Snuffles, sit," she ordered and the black mutt jumped on her spot on the couch before she could try another _click_.

"You think you're going to sit with me do you?" Vera asked, "Haven't you heard what happens when you lie down with dogs? I am _not _going through a flea bath for Sirius' mutt."

"Oh Vera, help the poor thing," her friend begged, pushing the book under her pillow. "Look, he's giving you puppy eyes. How can you say no?"

Sure enough, he was. His head slightly tilted, the night cap snugly wrapped around his head he reminded her of the story Lily had told her once about a wolf who ate some girl's grandmother. But again, it was as though she had seen this expression before, only on a less hairy face. "Here, let me help you with those. Gift of thumbs you know," she smirked as she started taking his slippers off. It only took one slipper and then she saw it.

"Lily-guess what the girls did," she rushed taking off the other three. A flood of pride swelled for her nieces, "What? Did they glue the slippers on and Snuffles is now doomed to life in pink fuzzy slippers?"

"Nope," she beamed, " They've painted his nails. My favorite shade of pink might I add-but for such a noble cause. Oh stop you, that's not coming off for a while," she told Snuffles who had started licking the nails as in the hope that if he did so the pink would disappear. But rather they just gleamed amongst the black of his fur.

She snuggled back to her spot, worming her way into her favorite little crook while the dog adjusted his position to just at her feet, still licking desperately to get the pink nail polish off his paws.

"Vera- what are you going to do, keep the poor dog hostage until Sirius comes desperately looking for his feminine dog?" Lily asked from her couch, her eyes getting droopy.

"I could keep him hostage, but I don't think we could fit another living thing in our apartment. I suppose we could always stuff him and put him over the fireplace," Vera thought, and watched as the dog's head lifted up its work in removing the nail polish as it turned to give her what she'd categorize as a dirty look.

But then another thought came to mind, "Lily, all those times we've been to Remus and Sirius for dinner, we've never heard of Snuffles, wouldn't he have mentioned him?"

"Maybe he just takes care of Snuffles and usually hires him out for security jobs," Lily mumbled into her pillow, "It's possible-"

"I suppose," she replied unconvinced. "I guess we could just keep Snuffles hostage until I have my friend back, How's that? Hmm?" She asked, as she settled down in the couch. She could feel Snuffles now situate himself on her legs, wrapped in such a way that it could be comfortable for neither her nor the dog.

"Oh get up here," Vera ordered and the dog came obediently up as she turned her on her side and made room for the mutt. "Great teddy bear you are, you better not have fleas," she thought she could hear a dry laugh in the dog's throat but she just dismissed it. After all, she had been working all day, and watching the girls wasn't an easy task.

"You know Snuffles, Benj isn't a dog person-"

"Are you really having this conversation with the dog?" Lily asked, her voice getting groggy from want of sleep, "Vera, for all you know Sirius could have bugged the dog. It's farfetched but-"

"Nah, he wouldn't," Vera yawned, taking off Snuffles sleeping cap. "Besides, I was going to say it's one of the things I don't like about him. I've always imagined myself with a corgi or two when I'm older and settled. You know, I'd like who ever I end up with to like dogs. It should be mandatory. He must love dogs. Lily, make sure I end up with a guy who likes dogs." She could feel something warm and wet lick her hand and she giggled. "See Lily, even Snuffles agree."

She could hear her friend give a response that was more grunt than words and Vera knew that it wouldn't kill her to sleep a little bit. Orion had said he didn't know when he and Marlene would be back she had watched the girls all afternoon, and she knew that tomorrow would be another day at the hospital . . .

"You'll hold down the house won't you Snuf-Snuffles?" she asked mid yawn. She breathed in the smell of amber and motor oil from Snuffles fur. A peaceful smile spread across her sleepy face. "You even smell like him you wonderful dog," she sighed, kissing to top of his head as she snuggled into his fur, floating away in sleep.

* * *

><p>An: sorry that it's three months late, but the thought of Sirius as Snuffles getting turned into a doll by little girls was just to much to resist. I hope you all will tell me what you liked; also, thank you for all the love, reviews, adds and alerts this story's gotten. I really appreciate it and all of you. you're simply wonderful and amazing.<p>

As always, feel free to leave me a review, I love hearing from you all! Next chapter should be up next month ~Kait (also I'm still responding to the reviews, but you write me, remember that [eventually] I'll write you back!)


	5. Kings and Pawns

D: I own an essay over 13th century France, 19th Century Mexico, and a transcription of a 17th Century Land Indenture in Derby. What I don't own is a Sonic Screwdriver, a locked phone, or the charming characters of Harry Potter.

AN: I'm ba-ack...

* * *

><p>Kings and Pawns<p>

* * *

><p>A sudden explosion of pots and pans from the kitchen woke Remus with a start. He rolled over on his side and saw the blurry red of the clock by his bedside, his eyes too unfocused to make out the numbers. All he knew was that it was earlier than he normally got up. The venders out on the street hadn't come out quite yet; the noisy wheels from their carts hadn't roused him from his sleep as they normally did. He looked over could see that Sirius' bed was still unmade from yesterday but had not shifted any from the night before.<p>

Another rumble of cascading pots and pans sounded from the room next door, accompanied by a long line of words that he had learned from one person in particular. _Sirius,_ he thought. It was a slight comfort. Ever since Elena Rigby's midnight murder last year bumps in the night had been met with more alarm than normal. He shifted on his pillow again and was getting ready to go back to sleep when the loudest thundering of pots, pans and a crack that must have been Lily's casserole dish from last month's dinner filled the room, drowned out only by Sirius' wizard swears.

_Prongs just had to leave us,_ he sighed, throwing his feet off the bed and into his worn thin slippers. Groggily putting his arms through the dressing gown, he shuffled his feet to the door, tucking his wand in one of the pockets in the event that it was a Death Eater's attack and not the use of appliances that was driving Sirius to drinking tonight.

"You know if you're going to make a gourmet meal at two in the morning, you can and least give me a heads up and I'll order out the night before. We can warm up food at two am easier than you can make it," he grumbled, flipping on a light switch to access the damage. Sirius was crouched on the floor going through a now scarcely filled cabinet. All the pots and pans owned between the two were spewed across the floor behind him and the glass dish that had once been filled with dessert from Lily was now indeed broken down the middle, taken out by what looked to be the teakettle.

"You could've turned the light on," Remus commented, lifting up the broken dish and setting it on the table and mending it with the wave of his wand, "Not that hard."

"And you could've just rolled over and gone back to bed," Sirius snarled, emerging from the closet and scratching the nape of his neck-his usual signal that he was getting annoyed. "

"What are you doing out so late?" Remus asked, blinking his eyes quickly. _Was there something pink on Sirius' hand?_ Blink—Blink—Blink._ Surely not..._..

"I was over at the McKinnon's helping Vera and Lily. Orrin wanted Padfoot to be there you see," Sirius started, tucking his hands behind his back and leaning against the opened and empty cupboard. "Marlene and Orrin got home around 12, and then Orrin chatted with me once Marlene sent the girls home. Vera nearly brought Padfoot here for me but Orrin was able to persuade her otherwise."

"That was lucky," Remus smirked, "So I'm taking it you didn't tell Lily or Vera who Padfoot really was?"

A green bottle zoomed from the fridge to his side. "What do you think?'_ Hello Vera—your brother wanted me to babysit you as you babysit the girls, don't mind me, I'll be the adorable pup you snuggle with and tell about your love life,'_ " he took another deep swig of his drink this time a smile pulling on his lips. "No, they didn't know it was me. But I think Lily nearly recognized me when she first got there. Couldn't keep her eyes off me," his initial frustration gone, "Don't tell Prongs I said that, even as a dog I don't think he'd appreciate Lily's wandering eye."

"Maybe she's a dog person?" Remus asked, pulling out a butterbeer for himself. Sirius shrugged and again hid his hand behind the bottle. This time Remus could see a slight pink through the green of the bottle. "What _is_ that?"

Sirius pulled his hand forward and looked at it, pulling a face again. "Nail Polish, nasty little witches paint for your fingers. Who ever came up with this concept should be shot—"

"I know what nail polish is," Remus started, "What I don't know why you're wearing it."

Sirius' facial features began to soften for a moment, "Ada and Evanna thought it'd be funny to paint my paws. It was all going all right at first. Lily had tucked them in, I was curled up on Evanna's bed and then the minute Lily's out of the room Ada springs out of bed and asks Evanna if she wants to play house with Snuffles."

"Oh no," Remus chuckled looking down at his friend. "They've turned you into a domesticated house pet."

"What's worse Lily took pictures. There are documented pictures of me—" his eyes turned away as though trying to forget something terribly unpleasant, "Anyway I'm sure it will give Prongs a good laugh when he gets one in the post. If that doesn't bring a spark back I don't know what will."

Remus nodded, "He'll think you've gone crazy with him gone."

"Well haven't we?" Sirius asked, "I go from being the crazy dog to Snuffles—Evanna thought it was funny when I sneezed as I was chasing a gnome when I first arrived, and then Ada thought it was a good name. From heart throb to babysitter, _I've _at least gone crazy."

"Just a bit, but if you got to spend an evening with Vera without knowing you were you, why are you banging these pots and pans this early in the morning?"

"Have you ever tried to get this ruddy stuff off? It's damn near impossible. Moment I saw what they'd done I tried licking it off. Tastes worse than it smells and that's saying something," he groaned. "If I'm lucky maybe I'll splinch all my finger nails at work tomorrow."

"Try _Scourgify_, and if that doesn't work you could always use vinegar—Peter had to use that once—"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Peter wore nail polish? When?"

"His mum had him put a shine on them for a Christmas party or something," Remus said, before finishing his drink. "Couldn't notice but I gave him a hard enough time. Don't you dare tell him I told you."

Sirius had already pulled out his wand and was muttering a spell over his thumb, "Wouldn't dream of it. When does the rat get home?"

"Soon," he nodded, "Last letter said he'd be back in town by the end of the week. Got a job working at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment."

Sirius looked up from his now clear nail, "And he's still living with his mummy?"

"For now, but you know how Pricilla is. I bet Peter will be trying to move in by Christmas," Remus explained. "Besides she was telling mum at graduation that she was being courted. I doubt Peter would want to be there as his mum got romanced."

"Only natural when your dad's been dead since you were three," Sirius mumbled, returning to his nails. "We can probably enlarge the closet a bit and let him live there; or I can get a hammock, I always wanted one of those. Put it in the front room and let the women come on in."

"Good luck with that Snuffles," Remus yawned as he got up and made his way to the door, "Keep the finger nail polish and see what the ladies say."

"Your mental, I'm keeping the girls in the dark. You should sit through one of their girl's nights, Moony," Sirius laughed, ignorant to the fact his friend had already returned to bed. "Makes our camping trips looking like a pharaoh's paradise in comparison, but you learn more about people with their gossip than you ever do in class—remind me to tease Frank Longbottom next time we see him, sounds like he's getting engaged, and might not even know it yet."

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>For once, Remus was relieved to be working in the Centaur Liaison Office after his late night with Sirius and subsequent sleeping in.<p>

He rubbed his eyes before giving the file a second look. He now knew why there was such hostility towards the Centaur Office. It's not that the Office never got anything done, it was the system established by the Ministry for working with the Centaur tribes. It was barred with red tape allowing little progress to be made other than sending in inquisitors during certain calendar and astrological events which Ministry astronomers assured granted guaranteed safe interaction for centaurs and wizards alike.

He peeped his eye around the corner of the cubicle. He knew he was being ridiculous—there were only four other wizards kept in the office and three of them were so blind he felt they where wearing goblets for eye glasses. The only one beside him who had his sight didn't have his hearing. Sneakiness was not as vital as it once had been, but that didn't stop Remus.

He pulled out a large purple wrapped Honeydukes chocolate bar James had left him months before, as though Prongs could sense the next few months would prove to be his hell. He knew you didn't usually move up from this office, but he had heard the blind man yell to the deaf man there was rumor of cuts coming. And despite his working senses, he wasn't sure he'd make it out. And if he didn't, where would he go? His mother had once suggested he leave the magical world behind him and enter the Muggle Clerical Ministry, he always reminded her of a bookish vicar alone in a church but well liked, but he could already hear his friends mocking his sudden rise in holiness and was trying to dismiss such outlandish prospects.

_Could be worse,_ he thought, sinking his teeth into the soft, comforting hold of the chocolate. _Could be a magical mechanic..._

"So tell me, do you always eat chocolate in the cubicle?" a soft voice whispered from behind his ear causing him to jump out of his vocational nightmare. He turned round to see Dorcas Meadows, her dark blue eyes sparkling as she took the chair next to his desk, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Ms Meadows—" Remus gasped, trying to shove the candy bar in between two folders about giant rebellions and kappas over breeding. She gave him a friendly smile that he was sure meant, _"It's alright—chocolate isn't going to get you fired"_ but all he could think about was whether or not his face was as red as her lips were rosy.

"Remus, please old friends that we are, call me Dora," she joked leaning into the chair, "No one but our Professors ever called me Dorcas. Bless my mum; she just had to go with out the baby-naming book. Before you meet my mum you should know she'd do anything to save a sickle or two."

"Meet your mum?" Remus asked as he watched her grab a quill from his desk and begin to curl it around her little finger. "Why—"

"Could be worse though," Dorcas continued as though uninterrupted "Thought of naming me _Pandorica__, _Ishould count my blessings. Imagine, my nickname would be Paddy or Rica. All the years between us, please," her twirling ending, she set the quill aside "Call me Dora."

But that wasn't true. Well, maybe that last bit, but they weren't old friends. She had to reintroduce herself at the first order meeting when Gideon Prewett asked Remus to take her home for him. She was Dorcas Meadows, age 22. She had been a teacher of a muggle-magical primary school in Tintagel, but had lost most her class when Death Eaters attacked last Fall. She should've died too but she had been at her older sister Susa Bones helping her with her new baby. Since then she'd taken reassignment in the Ministry, and out of loyalty and love for her martyred students, she had joined the Order six months before him.

Since his induction to the Order, he had the unofficial assignment by Gideon Prewett to make sure she got home safe after meetings. Her and her roommate Eliza Gates. Dorcas was a great conversationalist, walked with purpose but what Remus always remembered about her was how she seemed to whistle her "S"'s at the end of words. So whenever she spoke his name on their long walks home, it usually came with a schoolgirl's whistle. He didn't mind, if anything it made him laugh—not an easy task after an hour's long meeting covering deaths and disappearances.

"You know when I started working at the Ministry I went through three Honeyduke's bars a week," she started continuing as normal, her fingers still tapping the desk. "I didn't share mine either—some of the best therapy is selfishness—at least when it comes to chocolate."

"Yeah" he answered, as he rocked on his heals with his hands in his pockets, looking at Dorcas, the door, and back to Dorcas. "So—er— what brings you down here? We don't always get visitors let alone from the Department of Magical Education."

"Yes, well I was just speaking to Madam Carr—our department head," she lifted her finger to her lips as she motioned him to be quiet, bringing her wand out of her cloak. "Apparently there have been several complaints about the kappas—"

He raised an eyebrow, and continued with the rouse "I was just looking at—"

"_Muffliato_-" she whispered and as quickly as she had produced the wand it vanished; "Thanks for playing along like that. Gid Prewett was right when he said you think on your feet."

"I—" he was baffled. How was she doing this? Just walking in and running a rendezvous as though they had known each other all their lives. She was three years his senior and had been a Ravenclaw head during her time at Hogwarts. Yes they had been getting to know each other better over the last few months, but her smile, warmth and familiarity—it was as though she was Lily or someone closer.

_And now they were thinking on their feet on something that was definitely more than Centaur Education Resources..._

"Listen, Evans had me doing some research and see if I could track that Snape kid," she explained through a whistle, producing a Manila folder from the billows of robes. "Made sense. Everyone who graduated from Hogwarts had to send the Ministry a statement on what their post Hogwarts plans. Initially, Snape sent his statement that he was going to Switzerland but the head of his program wrote a few months ago that Snape had left after the first day. I had to do some digging to find out where he was, but Phillip Beal has found a lead and we hit the jackpot. I'm agreeing with her—he's up to something and it not good."

_Lily...Snape...Dora..._"But why are you telling me?" Remus asked, trying not to gaze too long in her blue eyes, "Why not Lily or one of the Prewett's? Frank Longbottom would know what to do and if he didn't the three of them together could come up with something—"

She gave him a sad smile, as though he was one of her pupils that had missed an instruction on an assignment. She lowered voice, oblivious to her own silencing spell. "We're all being followed Remus. Especially the aurors" she opened the folders to where his chocolate bar lay, breaking off a square for herself. "The Department of Education and Department of Magical Creatures draw the least amount of attention. People may have their suspicions, but not over school teachers and caretakers. It'd be easier for us to talk than Gid and me. Dumbledore needs some eyes in the Ministry. Without us, we'd have to rely on our field agents more than we already do."

"So the kings have to play like pawns and the pawns perform like kings—" he said to himself, a smile spreading on his face as a feeling that had been absent in his hell returned: he bad a purpose—and it wasn't going to lead him to stuffy Muggle Religious Robes. He was a pawn to play the role of the King, he and Dora—

Dorcas matched his smile with one of her own. Slipping her Manila folder in his secondhand briefcase, she placed her hand on his arm "It's a shame they didn't put you in my department, with statements like that you'd be one hell of a teacher." She squeezed his arm gently and let go, "I'll see you later Remus. We should have lunch later, you know? Talk about Kappas over a game of chess?"

"Yeah—I mean yes, yes we should, tomorrow?" he stammered, wishing for the slightest moment he had some whistle he could add to cover the nerves in his voice.

"I'd like that," she grinned before walking out of his cubicle, "I'll see you then Remus."

"Bye Dora," he called out, grateful that the deaf man was in the cubicle nearest him. As she left, along with the silencing charm, he was quickly brought back to the drudgery of work—the blind men stumbling into desks as the deaf man began blasting a goblin inspired opera. But Remus lingered in her silence, turning to the folder that rested in his briefcase. Peaking inside, he looked past the nicely written parchment and saw another purple wrapped Honeydukes bar. Yes, his hell now has purpose but perhaps it also has an angel.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>"Lily! Come on, you're too slow!" Ada laughed from the walk ahead of her, "You and Snuffles need to catch up with us!" And with that, Ada ran ahead to Vera's side while taking the hand of her sister in the process.<p>

After yet another long week, Lily was learning to enjoy spending her Friday evenings with the McKinnon's. Remus was always pouring in hours of overtime. Peter was home, working at some random odds and ends shop in Diagon Alley but home none the less. She and Remus had taken to spending their Thursday lunch hours catching up with Peter who had yet to order anything with cheese, still shy after his food poisoning while abroad. His Friday evenings were also spent at the shop and somehow Sirius always had an Order assignment meaning she couldn't spend the evening with her boyfriend's best mates. _Boyfriend,_ she thought to herself momentarily. _That's such a funny word to call him, James was always ever James._

And despite his weeks of ambiguous letters, she was learning he was still _her _James. After the third letter that sounded again more like a plea for forgiveness on crimes not committed, she had finally asked Alice what sort of things they were putting him through in the program. At first it seemed like a spark had gone out in Alice's eyes. All she would tell her was that training was something that "no one wants to relive or think about" but that if James was apologizing for something, it was something his training had led him to do. That had originally sparked more questions that it had answered, but Alice told her to be kind in her letters and allow him opportunities to open up. _"I'm sorry I can't help you more,_" she had said on their way home one day, "_For Frank and I, we were there and went through it together that way. __W__e understood what each other went through because they did it to both of us. James will let you know when he's ready."_

Snuffles gave a bark at her side and looked up at Lily, pulling her back to the present. "You know I think you're more human than you are a dog some days," she laughed scratching behind his ear. "What are you going on about now?"

The dog barked again and lifted his head towards the sky. It had grown darker and more ominous. When Vera and Lily had arrived, Ada had persuaded the babysitters to take her and her sister out for a walk to the Rydal Water, not far from the McKinnon's home in Ambleside. _"She's going through her adventurer phase," _Vera had justified, _"She'll explore for an hour and then will be ready to come home again." _The hour turned into two and with her pockets weighed down with the shells and rocks she had discovered, Ada was still trudging along following her aunt and sister on their way home, occasionally splashing in the little pools that were accumulating in the soft October rain.

"I think your right Snuff," Lily said, picking up her pace, "I think there might be a wicked storm on its way."

As though she had actually done well in her one year of Divination, the sky shattered amidst the lightening. She could hear the running patter of little feat as Ada ran back towards her and Evanna cried for Vera to hold her.

"_Mummy, Where's my mummy?" _ The little girl sobbed as Vera picked her up. "I'm going to apparate her back to the house, Lily, can you take Ada?" her friend asked as the wind picked up the rain began to fall heavier. "What about Snuffles?" Lily cried but her friend had already popped.

"Probably a good thing you know, she'd have stayed to damn Sirius to kingdom come," Lily joked as she whistled for his attention, "Under the tree, lemme get Ada."

"I'm here Auntie Lily," Ada said joining Snuffles under the tree. "How are we getting home?" she asked, her cheeks red and rosy like her rain boots but a hint of fear in her eyes.

"We're going to apparate back to the house like your Auntie Vera and your sister. Then I bet Vera will make us some hot soup and we can get in our pajamas and sleep around the fireplace," Lily said trying to hold a calm face, "I bet we can make a fort there too, and wait for your mummy and daddy to get home. Snuffles would like that wouldn't he?"

While Ada offered a half smile, her eyes still held some fear, "Come on take my hand Ada, and put another hand on Snuffles collar—"

"Are mummy and daddy going to be alright?" Ada asked looking at Lily with wide eyes, "Will they be safe from the storm?"

"I'd imagine so," Lily answered, taking Ada's hand and putting her other on Snuffles collar. "Your daddy said he was taking mummy out to dinner on the south coast. Wouldn't that be nice, supper on the seaside?"

"But this is more than a rainy storm," Ada explained, grabbing Lily's hand tight, "They're in a storm with wands and lightening."

She tried to forget about what Ada said as they apparated back into the house. The moment they were back in the house Ada ran to her sister Evanna and told her to get on her pajamas because they were making a fort. But there was something haunting about the little girl's words, of wands and lightening bolts. "Ah, so it's good to know that apparation works with dogs," Vera said as she came into the room a towel wrapped around her head as she held out one for Lily. "Would've been a shame if we killed Sirius's dog, I bet he wouldn't invite us over for dinner again."

"Right," Lily answered, taking the towel and looking at the dog now set at the window, barking up at the sky as it grew darker and the lightening continued.

"Spooks easy in a storm," Vera said looking at Snuffles. "Well I best get started on that soup you told Ada about," she sighed as she headed towards the kitchen, "Mind getting started on that fort?"

Lily nodded yes but looked again towards the sky looking at it with Snuffles. Another flash of light and thunderous cannon ripped through the night, cuing two cries and pattered feet running on the hardwood down stairs.

"_This is more than a rainy storm..._" Lily said to herself, as Snuffles leaned into her knees where she stood, still growling at the sky, "_This is more than a rainy storm."_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this update is later then planned; but I'm done with University for a few months and can write for pleasure more (horray!) so we should be able to return to our previous upload schedule. A few notes on this chapter...<p>

-Concerning Dorcas. I have a plot line for her. I swear. I don't want this story to become "_And James hooked up with Lily, and Sirius got back together with Vera...and then since Remus and Peter were alone and the author didn't want them lonely, Dorcas Meadows and some other girl hooked up with the other two. With Everyone in love, they defeated Voldemort while singing 'We Are the Word' and Harry grew up with his parents, the end_."What I will say is like Vera, Dorcas (or Dora-Its a reasonable nickname and prettier than Dorcas) has a very important part of this story. I hope that I can write her part well and you can appreciate and enjoy what I have in mind for her character. I'm not trying to replace Tonks-Dora, I just think that Lupin might have had a sweet heart or a lady friend during the war. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts, apprehensions, etc and we'll get through this alright. _  
><em>

-In Dried Lilies Part One, I think I put Orrin as "Orion"-This was a gletch that I realized from my Beta this past week. Originally he was Orion, but as many people use that as Sirius' middle name, I didn't want to make it confusing so I made him Orrin. I'm going to clean up and edit part one sooner then later and I'll rectify that. Sorry, writer's oops.

-More Lovey-Dovey coming soon...we just have to address and stress that there is a war going on here. But I've been starting an outline for "Return of the Stag" so don't worry, he's coming back.

-Finally, I've become consumed with "Doctor Who" and "Sherlock" this past semester. So along with Shakespeare, Hunger Games, Greek and Roman Mythology,and 19th Century Classics, expect some references ( look at me try and make fanfiction educational...)

Get ready for an fantastic summer, it's going to be good. Remember you can leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks to XxWaiting_for_WingsxX for Betaing. You are AMAZING!

Until next week,

Kait Hobbit


	6. The White Cliffs of Dover

The White Cliffs of Dover

* * *

><p>As a flash of green light rose into the sky, its lingering presence sinking into the air, Marlene McKinnon felt her own heart drop.<p>

_Green Light—theres only one thing that Green Light Means—Only one possible cause these days..._

"Marlene—" she could hear her husband call from the distance ahead of her, "Marlene? Are you alright?"

_I want to go home_, she thought to herself as she leaned against the old stone walls that made up the encampment, _I just want to go home and watch my babies as they sleep. Where we're safe. I want to go home. _

She wasn't a coward. She had been a member of the resistance since she and Orrin began dating the year after Hogwarts. She was one of the bravest in the Order, having been there in the early days and making it out of situations that had claimed others, like the attack outside on Slitheen Lane. Discovering hostages in Nottingham three years ago. The attacks at a Starkid Concert outside of Leeds. She had been a leader on a raid conducted by the Order after the attack on Tintagel last fall. She had fought where others had ran, but for the first time, as she saw her husband's shadow walk towards her from the castle below the green light, she wanted to run. She wanted to take him and run. She wanted to be encased by fear. She didn't want to be brave.

Orrin had told her they would be going home soon, that they just had to wait for Philip Beal to rendezvous with them with his month's report of spying on suspected Death Eaters in Kent. Although there weren't that many Death Eaters believed in the area, Dumbledore had wanted Philip to keep tabs on the international "visitors" who were believed to be housed in a Kent manor house. Initially, Marlene hadn't minded. She and her husband had been going on Order-Dates for a few years now. Both she and her husband wanted to allow the girls some sense of normality, and they loved when Vera and Lily came over to watch them. With the addition of the mysterious black dog Sirius brought every time Vera and Lily stayed, normality seemed to return and thrive in the McKinnon home. Her little Ada hadn't asked any questions or eavesdropped in weeks. She had the ideal home at day, and fought for that ideal life at night with her husband.

But tonight's date, unlike the half dozen before it, had varied from routine. Philip hadn't showed up.

She and Orrin had spent the evening at one of their favorite little shops for fish sticks and chips, and they had then gone for a broom ride along the cliffs; it was foggy enough and most of the muggles wanted to believe they had witnessed some sort of unnatural event as they looked up from the shore and those in their fishing boats would deny a flight outright to avoid an admittance of such superstitions on their own ships.

Flying along the white cliffs, the sea mist in her hair and her arms wrapped around the waist of her sweetheart, it hadn't felt as though there had been a threat. Until they landed. Until her husband took her hand after he stored the broom in the Foreland Lighthouse and the apparated to the Castle. Until he started whispering the same lines of comfort that they both knew to be dipped in false truths. _"Don't worry Marley, we just have to get the report from Phillip and we can go home. And you know Philip, he's always one to be quick and to the point. He won't drag on a meeting—even if he hasn't seen one of the Order for over a month,_" he had told her, taking her by the hand as they walked up to the castle. They never went inside the castle, just waited along the walls and Philip would be there. But not tonight.

Tonight there had been a crack in the quiet night air and a flash of light that accompanied it. Like a bolt of lightening, it illuminated the castle towers and walls as it shot to the heavens. More terrifying than the crack was the silence that followed, and the absence of her husband who had bolted towards the gatehouse the moment the green light filled the sky.

That was the moment the foreign fear took hold. _I want to go home to my babies, _she thought relying on the rocks of the castle walls for support. _I want to be in their nursery with the dog asleep on the floor and Orrin holding me in his arms. I want to go home and be safe. _

"Marley!" Orrin called again, his voice closer and with more urgency. "Marley, come on Philip's in there! We have to make sure he's safe—did you see the blast?" his face came into view as his hand clasped her wrist. "Come on—let's go—"

"I can't," she said, gripping the stones behind her. "Orrin, we need to get home, we need to get back to the girls—I can't do this anymore, I can't be brave like I used to. I want my girls."

The hand around her wrist relaxed as the fingers reached down to her own and lead her up to the castle. "I need to see if he's alright—there's the slight chance that was him and his wand misfired. Philip spooks easy for a field agent, has ever since we were kids—I need you to come with me just in case it's someone else. I don't want to leave you at in the open—especially if it wasn't Philip who—"

"It couldn't have been Philip," Marlene answered hastily, matching her step to her husbands as she switched between braved and distressed spheres. "Distress flairs are red. If he was trying to get out attention on something related to the Order we would have seen his beaver patronus-" she stepped up and steadied herself against another wall. "It had to be someone else—that green light—" her eyes looked back at the sky, "It ought to be the Dark Mark, why isn't it the Dark Mark, Orrin?"

"Perhaps Philip fought him off?" Orrin said, helping her past a fallen beam. "He had an uncanny jinx with curdled milk—could have thrown off his attacker. It's either that, or a new Death Eater who hasn't mastered the Dark Lord's signature mark."

Marlene gave an involuntary hiccup and looked up at her husband with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that Marley, you knew this is what we were going to face. What's the matter with you?" He turned back to look at her more fully, "You're more shaken than I've ever seen you before."

"I thought, when we had the girls—I thought they'd put us on some side line job you know? A quieter task but a task of resistance none the less. Why don't they have Black or Evans out here, why is it that they have parents with little girls out walking into a trap with an ill formed dark mark overhead? It doesn't make sense," her hand tightened around her husbands and her feet stopped forcing him to turn around and face her. "Come on Orrin—let's just call in Frank Longbottom to investigate and we can go home. Please?"

"We _are_ doing something on the sidelines Marley," Orrin answered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Once every two weeks making calls of field agents across the country. Not that bad. Not like the raids before Ada was born."

"But we've never been the first on scene, not since that fire in Essex in '69, and we could only try and extinguish it before we could go in there."

His voice and hand remained steady,"Phil Beal could be dead or injured. I'm a registered Healer—I have to check—"

"_But Orrin_—"

"We don't leave people behind," he said, kissing her cheek before he walked through an archway. She looked around her surroundings as she leaned against the walls. One of the castle walls had been blasted away and beams lay hewed along the ground and out of buildings. After the Order was notified, the Ministry would have to be notified so they could fix the inner walls of the citadel, she could only imagine what the Muggle Historians would have to say if they caught wind of the glacises and gate houses left pristine as the citadel laid in ruins.

"_Philip!" _Orrin called from a distance, little balls of blue light bobbing around to aide him in his search. Marlene could see her husband's patronus, a Bassett hound, busy at work sniffing out the scene for a trace of the missing Order agent. While he may not always see it her way, she thought, she could always count on her husband to be the brave one. Always searching for those left behind. The stubborn curse of the McKinnon's...

"Philip—" she too called, walking along the debris flicking her wand here and there as her own little blue lights appeared. _A month of spying on Death Eaters and their house guests—Philip better have the names to stop the ruddy war in this report or Merlin help him..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her foot graze something soft. "_L-Lumos," _she stammered, hoping it was just a stray cat or fuzzy moss. Whatever courage had been recovered fleeted. Lying on the ground spread eagle was Philip Beal, his eyes wide to the heavens. His dark hair appeared darker against his pale skin. But that isn't want made her scream.

"Orrin— _Orrin!"_

It wasn't that Philip Beal's death had brought Marlene to scream. It was the deep crimson that had bled on through his shirt, a jagged bolt across his torso under the green moonless night and if his frozen facial expression revealed anything, it told that death had not come softly.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>Not far from the scream two cloaked figures appeared out of the air and began a hasty walk to the old Peverell Gateway, their cloaks flowing in the wind. One of the figures stood tall and kept his eyes on the looming gateway while the other snapped on his heels and continued to berate the first figure who never the less kept walking.<p>

"You couldn't even get the Dark Mark spell right," Macnair grumbled, dusting off his shoulders after they had landed on the other side of the castle. "You didn't even let me play with him after we got the information, as soon as we found out his business you did your little— well you know, and that was it he was dead. Not even a few rounds of Crucio or other forms of magical impalement."

Severus rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his companion who seemed to be distraught over the loss of some Christmas present that was the opportunity to kill someone. In some ways Severus couldn't blame him. Originally, Macnair was given all the opportunities to be the Death Eater hit man for Dumbledore's lesser protected followers. However once Switzerland and converting Lily Evans had failed, the job had needed to be shared by the two newest Death Eaters. Severus had no personal reason to kill Beal, but he had meddled where he shouldn't have and needed to be punished. He knew it was only a matter of time before James Potter found out he was back in the country. He was sure that his signature Sectumsepra would be enough to draw the little boy James out of the Auror's training day care and cause him to chase after Severus. And when Severus Snape met James Potter, this time he would kill him, regardless of the Dark Lord's desires for Potter. There were other charismatic, gifted wizards...ones that hadn't taken Lily from him.

"The Dark Lord said he was to meet a traitor's end; I'd say having your intestines erupt from the inside and then tear themselves free is a brutal enough way unless you had something better in mind," Snape snapped at his companion. "And if you do please share and we'll incorporate it some how."

Macnair fumbled in his sack, leaning into the gateway. "We could've waited for Dumbledore's people. Wouldn't that have been better? Could've gotten Black or Pettigrew—heard he's back."

"We don't know if there were Order members coming," Severus said evenly. "For all we know the idiot was talking about the stars when we were interrogating him—he was a sucker for astronomy in school."

"For the last time, it was _Orrin, _not _Orion-_" Macnair complained as he pulled out a cigarette. "Come on Severus, let's just go back and look. I swear I heard a woman's scream a few minutes ago—I could play with my food before you do the intestine killing thing. Or better yet, I could come up with my own signature move to kill by— you know, give them a choice, me or death—not that they'd have much a choice—and once I have my ways with em' I get to kill them," he gave a long puff, the smoke sinisterly floating above his head like a devil amongst his flames.

Taking one of the cigarettes out of his friend's jacket Snape rolled his eyes, "A few minutes is all Dumbledore needs for his people to get there. I bet there won't be just the woman. Besides, we're to be here at midnight exactly for when Lucius comes."

"I don't know why I got stuck with you," Macnair grumbled, gnawing at his cigarette, "You don't enjoy death, you just bring it about. Make a lousy executioner you would."

"Who says I didn't enjoy that?" Severus asked. He hadn't. He just saw Beal and tried to imagine that it was James Potter he had petrified, interrogated and then killed from the inside out. It had been a clean murder. No struggle. A good learning experience. He knew now that he should silence them immediately after interrogations. "Anyways, he was beginning to grovel. You know how I can't stand the groveling—as if the sniveling and lamenting over people they'll leave behind is going to do them any good in the long run."

"Still—If _Bellatrix _had been assigned we all would have had a good time before getting even," Macnair sighed kicking a stone, "You could learn a couple things from her you know."

Snape did not like Bellatrix. He had hoped to say he had utter dislike towards all Blacks, but Narcissa seemed to be the exception. She wasn't as arrogant as her sister, and not as obnoxious or pinning(?) as her cousins. _What I could possibly learn from her,_ he thought. "I don't think I'd want to. Death is death, why master a method that yields the same results?"

Macnair took in a long drag from his cigarette, thick clouds coming out as he spoke, "So when the time comes and you get to kill James Potter, are you just going to make it clean and quick? You're not going to Crucio till kingdom come, manipulate the mind, ensnare the senses, kill him in every other possibly way before you physically bless him with that release he'll call death?"

Severus took in his own cigarette, _Perhaps Macnair has a point—_Potter's death would prove the exception of his usual routine killing. He would suffer. A hundred fold for every year he had made his own life a living hell. And then an eternity of hell for taking Lily…

"Just make sure Evans is there and it will be hell for both of them, you and me killing as we know best." Macnair grinned as Severus extinguished his smoke.

"She doesn't have a death sentence yet. The Dark Lord still wants her," he corrected, trying to fight the urge burning through his free will to hex Macnair then and there for such accusations.

A familiar, sinister smile crept on Macnair's face, "I don't think he's the only one that wants her."

A loud _POP _and _SMACK_ echoed at the same time, Severus punch, intended for Macnair hit Lucius Malfoy square in the nose. "_Bloody __Hell,_Severus! What the devil is going on!"

"Reflex," Severus answered looking down at the ground, "I was just practicing my elbow reflexes when you apparated in."

"Well Merlin, practice less," Lucius complained, rubbing his nose, his head slightly tilted back as to avoid another sudden onslaught of Severus' reflexes. "Now—you two with me immediately, we have a meeting to attend. I trust the mole is dead?"

"Very much so," Macnair grinned, "Where are you taking us?"

"Oh we just have a celebration to plan for us Death Eaters," Lucius said as they crossed through the ancient gatehouse. "Now that the mole is gone, they won't suspect a single thing. The Fifth of November will soon have a new reason to be remembered."

And before the swirl of apparation set in, Severus realized that if Lily was part of the _they_, he needed to do everything in his power to make sure she didn't make it to the party, if not for her sake, for his. And his reflexes.

* * *

><p>AN: So a chapter without either Lily or James, I'm sorry. Don't worry, both will be back in the next chapter. James is almost back, and I am so excited (so I could only imagine how you all feel). I know this seems a bit of a filler chapter, but it was necessary to set the stage for the next chapter. Plus, you got to meet And Snape's back! And his creepy friend! As my roommate would say, "Ah great-the Slytherin Angst has returned..."<p>

As always, thank you to my wonderful beta Maria, you are a life saver! If you have any questions, comments or concerns, as always, please leave a review or send a PM. I'll admit, I'm one of those selfish authors that delights in email notifications from fanfiction...

Until Next Week m'dears,

-Kait


	7. Guy Fawkes

An: You know you haven't been on FF for a long time when you sign in and there's stuff about images. I'm a History major, not very overly creative when it comes to story covers [I'm better at filling things to read inbetween covers] so if there's anyone who wants to make a cover and feels so inclined, please let me know. Also, I feel like I may need to apologize in this chapter for: 1) Being a History Major and 2) Attempting to know British traditions. I'll say out front, I'm an American Anglophile trying my best and conducts research from classes, watching BBC and Wikipedia.

* * *

><p>Guy Fawkes<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn—" <em> It was too early in the morning to swear. _Well maybe not, _ James thought. Growing up, his father had told he and Sirius that it wasn't polite to swear until mid-morning tea but he wasn't sure that his father's Victorian manners applied at the Auror Academy. James looked down at his finger the tawny owl had just nipped. He could see that he was bleeding and that the bird had made a move for his toast covered with marmalade. _Damn bird, _he thought again as he dabbed the cut with a napkin and waved his wand over the cut and sent a ray of yellow light toward the perpetrating breakfast thief.

He flipped through his morning mail. With only six weeks left before he would progress to the next stage of his training, he had grown accustomed to who would sent letters. There was his mother's subscription of the Daily Prophet, a brief letter from his father—which if James was a betting man was an appeal to write to his mother who _"Is convinced your well being is in danger more than it normally is—ever since she saw Alastor and the Black-Eye last summer..."_ _He_ hadn't regretted giving Moody the shiner for making him torture an imaginary Lily, but he did regret that the punch had led to an onslaught of letters from his Mother asking to fill her in on "Alastor's Moody most unfortunate mishap."

There was a yellow envelope and Moony's familiar handwriting scrawled on front. He had taken the role of writing for all the Marauders, often offering a brief synopsis on Peter "_Who's living at the apartment but not enough to where we can charge him rent_" and _Sirius "Now splitting his time between his job, his motorcycle and babysitting the McKinnons."_

What James would always be in debt for however, was Moody's little notes on how Lily was doing. Ever since the Potion Forty-Eight fiasco that past August, James had been unable to write a letter to her without it turning into a messy apology for every possible thing he could have ever done to her. At first he thought that it was just a side effect of the potion, the guilt and self-disgust. But the immediate effect of the potion was just the tip of the iceberg. Every now and then he would dream of the two of them together, some place where they were happy; Godric's Hallow, the little shop in Hogsmead, in a park with row boats and ancient trees—and then dream shifted and she got hurt and he would find himself waking up as she screamed and cried out for help that for some reason he could not offer.

He didn't know what he was more terrified about—the nightmares of the fact that in them he was useless in keeping her safe. Hadn't becoming an auror, joining the order, hadn't it all been in the hopes that he would be able to keep Lily safe? But in these scenarios he couldn't. He usually awoke with a twisted gratitude that the dream had ended before she had died. Torturing Lily would be one thing, but killing—

_You'd never do that,_ he told himself, _you'll never be responsible for Lily's death. Stop being silly._

He shook his head again as to clear it and opened Remus letter, skimming through to her paragraph. _Sirius is contemplating making his animagi his permanent form and becoming the pet of Ada and Evanna McKinnon—_because being a family pet would be a much easier life than a magical mechanic—_Peter continues to live in the living room. Transforms as a rat and sleeps in the coffee table drawer, just can't let the landlady see. She already has her suspicions I'm sure—_James snorted at that. He could only imagine Peter sleeping in a drawer and Sirius jamming it so Peter would panic about an overly observant landlady. He skimmed over his few lines on Vera and Dorcas, James didn't recognize the name so he didn't give too much attention to Remus listing her amiable qualities and his great esteem for her—and then found those looped L's—

She was doing well, Remus wrote. Had been over to Remus and Sirius' apartment for supper a few nights ago, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary was going on. But there were a few lines that troubled him. Lily had been slightly shaken since Philip Beal's death. Apparently she had talked to Alice Lievesley who had let her read the Post Mortem report and _ever since she's been more alert than normal, as though she expects something to emerge from the shadows after her_—he didn't like that. If there was one think Remus could do in letters it was create a cliff hanger and one that concerned Lily's safety was less than comforting.

"Oi, Potter you're wanted on level three," a blonde haired Auror named Alonso Flaversham said, pulling him out of the letter.

"What?"

"Level three and I'd hurry if I were you. Gid _and _Moody," the auror let out a low whistle, "You sure know how to get the higher ups after you eh? If you can get away with it, give him another shiner from me will you?"

James was shuffling the letters back in his sack and cast a quick glance over the paper. The _Prophet_ didn't look that interesting according to the front page and he left it for the next occupant at the chair. He was halfway to his destination before he decided he would try the mirror again tonight to get a hold of Sirius. Perhaps he could pass it on to Lily and they could talk? A face to face conversation would be better then a letter. Perhaps then he could explain what had happened, what continued to happen as he slept—maybe that would give him some peace.

But then again, there were some secrets that you never wanted to vocalize. That's what the academy had taught him after all. Some Horrors were best kept to oneself.

He reached the third floor landing. It was an open room, designed as a late Victorian Era hotel lobby he could remember from a trip to London with his father as a boy. A witch who looked as though she could have been around in late Victorian England pointed him to his right, "Room 321. They'll see you now."

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, James our dear boy," Gideon Prewett smiled from behind the cherry wood desk when James entered the room, "Good of you to come."<p>

"Didn't really have much of an option," James said walking to the empty chair across from the desk. He was confused as Moody was absent and Gideon's brother Fabian standing just the right of his brother.

"Sorry Moody couldn't make it" Fabian said, "Had to send an owl to Dumbledore about the new plans—and Moody doesn't exactly trust Owls, so he's probably apparated to Hogsmead by now."

"So I'm guessing he wasn't inviting me for a drink," James said casually. He had lost the ambition to make people laugh. But the Prewett brother's smirked. Apparently working in the department hadn't taken their sense of humor from them.

"Moody offers you a drink, run as fast as hell," Gideon ordered, still smirking "You think it's all that, drinking with an leading Auor but he only drinks what he's made and Moody can't make a descent batch of moonshine to safe his life."

"Good to note," James answered looking at the two brothers. They kept looking him over as though they were trying to make a final judgment about him. "I can come back later if it's better—"

"You won't be an Auror for another two years till you've fully completed the program," Gid said taking a cigar from the desk, focusing his attention on the tip of it before turning his blue eyes back to James. "However, we've heard from several reliable sources, Moody among them, that you're leading your class. Word of Potion 48 spread quick and it was rather impressive."

"That's one adjective you could use," James said briskly.

"Anyway," Gideon smiled lighting the cigar with his cufflinks, "Fab and I figure we've found a way to get you in the field a head of schedule."

Fabian joined the conversation, pulling a cigar of his own, "You see, we're technically under staff with disappearances and murders—"

"And you've done well on all your tests and except for that black eye you gave Moody" Gideon smirked crookedly.

"—Thank you by the way, we've all wanted to knock him every now and again—" Fabian smile widely, extending a cigar to James.

"—For the most part, people like you, so long as you keep your punches at home." Gideon explained genuinely. The brothers puffed their cigars simultaneously, before Gideon raised his eyebrow and looked back at James, "But in this job, you don't exactly need people to like you."

"So, you guys want to put me out in the field?" James asked trying to put the situation together. The room, in its old fashion design and puffs of cigar smoke made the context of the conversation comical. He felt as though he was playing a role in a silly play and soon enough the wall would collapse to reveal an audience.

"Philip Beal was investigating Death Eaters in Kent," Gideon started, pulling open a file that James had previously overlooked. "His previous reports indicated that there were plans being created that circled Hallowe'en. We don't know the completeness of what Beal knew when he was killed, but he had a few papers back at his house and flags on maps of Oxford and Cambridge. Since the secret died with Phillip, we can only assume and attempt to put leads together."

"And we assumed that something big was going to happen at Oxford and Cambridge this Hallowe'en," Fabian picked up, "You-Know-Who has a history for attacking schools, they tend to grab muggle attention. And these two schools would grab a _lot _of attention, pandemonium—you know. And with Halloween, the one day when muggles accept magic, pandemonium would have reached an all time high."

"But that was a few days ago" James interrupted, "It's November 5th now. Halloween went off with out a hitch"

"Exactly," Gideon sighed, "it's what happens when we assume. We don't always get it right."

James tapped his unlit cigar against the desk, "So what's the new plan?"

"Since we got the assumption wrong, the ministry is a little wary of sending out Aurors on a goose hunt. Like we said, we loose men more than we recruit them" Fabian began, pacing the floor. "Really, they don't know about Phil—we had to wipe his tracks completely so they didn't know why he was killed—reveal the Order and all—but they are allowing us to take out a few trainees and some seasoned Aurors. We're calling shadow exercises—it'll count towards your training."

"Shouldn't you be taking someone higher up?" he asked, trying to mask his growing excitement.

Gideon cracked a smile "We could, but the higher ups aren't in the Order."

"It's time we busted you out of here for a few hours, give your legs a strech." Fabian said decidedly. "We'll have you, Gid, and Frank at Cambridge. Moody, Dearborn and I will be at Oxford. Since this seems to be a threat with education sectors we'll detach a few Order members to London's Universities."

"But why tonight?" It was true that Death Eater Activity usually occurred on weekends, but he couldn't imagine why you'd attack a school on a weekend? Wouldn't students have traveled home or bunkered down in the library.

"Perhaps they thought we'd be ready for them on Hallowe'en and want to catch us off guard," Fab shrugged, thinking out of James' suggestions. "Or perhaps they thought to get more crowds out tonight. It is Bon Fire night after all. Everyone will be out, large groups of people—flames—muggles sometimes wear masks."

"Remember Remember the Fifth of November," Gideon said bitterly, "We don't want it to be a day of infamy for them. We're going to be ready. You in Potter?"

A chance to get out of the Academy on a mission for the Order as an Auror—if the Order was involved, perhaps he'd see Sirius or Lily—

He lit the cigar and gave a mischievous grin, "Of Course."

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you ever seen so many people in masks?" Alice asked as the two navigated their way through Hyde Park. Lily just shrugged and pulled her Gryffindor scarf close, "If you want I can go get you one—make this a true Muggle outing."<p>

"No thanks," Alice said looking slightly uncomfortable as though the mask was a trap. "It comes from Auror Training—besides I don't like masks, I get claustrophobic with something on my face."

"Then tonight might be a little uncomfortable," Lily sighed. Hyde Park was getting as full as she had ever seen it. While there were some families, mums pushing their children in strollers or dad's holding little one's hands, there was a good number of the young and carefree of London out in the chilly night. They had gotten to the park a little later than expected, the streets being filled with throngs of people and venders selling masks, capes, and little firecrackers.

Alice had been excited when Lily had first mentioned the adventure. Frank had been sent to Cambridge on a tip sent to the Ministry that Death Eaters were planning an attack for either Oxford or Cambridge. Sirius and Remus were on patrol somewhere incase they were needed; Lily had waited a few hours today just incase she got the phoenix summons, but none had come. So, with Vera pulling a night shift at St. Mungos, she had seen if Alice wanted to experience the Muggle traditions of Bon Fire Night.

They wandered deeper into the park, the lights and noises getting brighter. Fire lanterns decorated the boathouse neighboring the Serpentine. Fireworks were going to be going off over the water soon. Lily could see a woman wearing a Guy Fawkes mask with long black curly hair selling hot chocolate near by—if she didn't warm up soon, she knew where she'd be headed.

"What are they doing over there?" Alice asked, pointing at children throwing fire crackers at a scarecrow dangling from a tree.

"Something to do with the Holiday," Lily answered, trying to remember what she had learned in her primary school days about Guy Fawkes. "You see, Guy Fawkes tried to overthrow the government, kill the King, blow up parliament—anyway, as part of the celebration people used to burn effigies of Fawkes."

"Oh, so this is like the Old Families Plot," Alice replied, "Remember, three of the oldest wizarding families in Britain tried to overthrow the Muggle government? They confounded this muggle and he—" her smile faded slightly, "And he attempted to blow up their parliament building."

"But that's the same story," Lily started, looking at her friend confused, "how can that be the same story?"

"Muggle and Magical History overlap," Alice shrugged, burrowing her hands in her pockets and looking up at the clear night, "There's a reason that they teach History of Magic at school, it shows how we meddle and muggles cover it up. You know the International Statue of Secrecy? 1692—same year as the Salem Witch Trials in the colonies. And don't get me started about the Shakespeare mishap in 1599—some idiot uses a disarming spell on stage in public, and _The Globe _of all places. Ministry had to confiscate Shakespeare's play in order to keep it quiet…"

Lily wanted to ask her what other cover ups had been created throughout History but the two were distracted by a gangly group of muggle youth lighting preemptive fire crackers.

"The things muggles come up with," Alice smiled as she watched the falling flames, she turned to Lily, "When I was little, my older brother Marvin took me to a thing like this. Told me that those were pixies."

"Not Cornish Pixies," Lily grinned, remembering her first encounter with the mischievous devils, "I was disappointed when I learned pixies weren't the little fairies they had in Peter Pan."

"It's a good think Frank's mother isn't here, she'd be wanting to take home a few of those fireworks for the wedding," she sighed, still looking up.

"Only a few more weeks till that," Lily smiled, and casually wondering if James' mother, if they ever married, would a regal firework show. Although the thought sounded preposterous, she had learned to stop asking questions concerning old pureblood traditions.

Lily kept her eyes on the explosions overhead, the applause of the crowd, the songs of some people a little farther away mixing into the night. Fireworks filled the night sky and from across the Serpentine she could see a bon fire alight. Sure, this wasn't the party it would've been if they'd gone to the East End, but the show was better here. She could see the trees light up in red and then gold, and now an emerald green.

That was odd, she thought, _isn't most of the green in fireworks more neon?_

"Lily," Alice started, her voice wavering, "Lily—we need to leave."

"What are you talking about? We haven't even gotten to the grand finale! You'll love it. If there's one thing Muggles know how to do it's a grand finale—" Lily smiled, pointing to the lights over the Serpentine, the yellow turning into a dominating but enchanting green.

Lily could feel a pain as Alice pulled her arm. "Look at the effigies," she ordered, turning Lily around and pointing to the scarecrows that were now horizontal , floating in midair with rings of fire about them.

Lily felt her stomach turn. "What the devil—"

"Those aren't effigies," Alice started her eyes serious and her face growing grave and her brow hard. "Those are people."

Lily began to take in her surroundings a little bit more. While most of the crowd was still admiring the explosions overhead, a little girl was screaming as she saw one firework morph into a snake slithering throw a scull in the air. What had earlier been a youth gang throwing firecrackers behind their masks were now wizards, still masked but waving their wands and jetting lights all around them. Even the curly haired woman who had earlier been serving cocoa now had her arm lifted up, her hair flowing behind her as she crucioed two women Lily and Alice's age and sent them to the bon fire in the sky. Twisting and turning. The figures had distorted but still living faces. Fright and pain etched in every line of their face and echoed in every scream. After growing bored of one figure Lily watched in horror as it's twitching stopped immediately and the corpse fell to the ground, splashing into the still waters of the Serpentine.

"Come on, we need to get out of here, There's a rendezvous point over at the statue of Peter Pan—we can summon the Ministry from there," Alice said, whisking out her wand.

"That's on the other side of the lake in Kensington—and with all the muggles and crowds we don't have time Alice." She ducked, hiding from behind a tree.

Lily pulled out her wand and set a ray of purple light towards a masked figure who had raised his wand against a little girl holding her mother's hand but trailing behind her.

"Bastard said we'd be ok," Alice swore as she wiped her eyes, stunning someone at the same time. Lily hadn't seen her like this before and she wasn't sure that now was the time for Alice to have a personality change.

"Alice, who said—"

But her question wasn't answered. She watched as a silver hedgehog emerged from Alice's wand and disappeared into the night. "Alice, what are you—"

"Calling someone Evans?" a masked wizard asked as he raised his wand. Lily dodged from her tree to the open space a few feet to her right. The crowd was rushing from her front and she could see her attacker having to come at her up stream.

"I was hoping I'd be the one to find you," a ray of red light whizzed past her left ear as she attempted to disarm him, "You'll have to try harder then that, the Dark Lord has great plans for you."

"_Stupefy!" _she yelled back. She crouched behind a bush for hoping her stun had been successful. Her hand grazed her pocket. She felt a mysterious square outline in one; turning to the other pocket she found what she was looking for. The old brass key, tucked close to her side.

_You said if I ever needed some place to run to, _she though as she saw a ray of red light hit someone not too far from her. She couldn't see Alice, but she had a feeling that Alice had some greater agenda that she would revel sooner than later. Besides, she was more concerned for the Bastard than the Death Eaters when Alice got a hold of him—

"_Evans!" _a voice growled and she could hear approaching footsteps, the stun hadn't worked. Not wanting to stay to meet the owner of the voice, she disappeared with a gentle _pop_.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>She landed on the soft ground in a garden that smelt neither of blood or burning tree limbs. The roses surrounding her in the back garden carried the smell of heaven. It was a clear night in Godric's Hallow and compared to where she had just been it could have been a whole different world. She could have sworn she saw forget me nots glowing in the moonlight, causing a rush of emotion to take hold of her chest. <em>No time for that, <em>she thought. Taking the key, she slid it into the lock and entered through the back into the kitchen before locking it again.

She knew the house was well protected, as James had told her numerous times. Yet as though on instinct, her lips whispered out _Homenum Revelio_ only to confirm his words.

Standing in the empty house, she began to think perhaps she should've stayed. Sirius, Remus and Peter would return to her flat as soon as they finished their Order duty. She wouldn't be surprised if one of them had come already to look after her. And Vera at the hospital—she'd be safe there—but what if Sirius came looking for her there? What would Vera do if Lily was reported missing? And if news got back to James?

On the flip side, she could hardly go back to Stockport. Her parents were visiting an Uncle in Cardiff and wouldn't be at their house. The Death Eater had said something about her and the Dark Lord—staying in the park wasn't an option—and quite frankly if the Dark Lord was after her, she sure as hell did not want to stay tucked away in her apartment alone. _James offered this place fore you, it's not the end of the world…_ although the images in the park had made it seem that way.

She quickly walked up the stairs and tucked herself in the bedroom with the open door. She was too exhausted to turn on the light and upon finding the large bed, she curled onto falling into a state of numbness. She didn't know how long she had laid there, or whether or not she had fallen asleep only to be interrupted by a vibration in her pocket where she had placed the key.

_That's odd,_ she thought, taking out the key to see if there was a message the key was trying to pass along. Perhaps that James' parents knew she was there and Mrs Potter was sending a house elf to take her to Salisbury. Or perhaps the key was connected to Sirius some how and he was trying to make sure it was her in his second home. But the key wasn't vibrating as she laid it on the bed. The Vibration continued from her pocket. Hesitantly, she took out the silver ornate mirror Sirius had left her and looked into it, the vibrations were now tied to a loud voice that she hadn't heard in months.

"I swear on the staff of Merlin, Padfoot, if you don't pick this up and something's happened to—_Lily!"_

"_James!" _She cried, instantly sitting up against the bed pillows. Looking into the mirror, she finally found something in the nightmare worth dreaming about. And that was the boy with the unruly hair, black framed glasses and hazel eyes looking shocked but otherwise smiling up at her.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this is so ghastly long, but...I told you they'd be back soon! The semi-Return of the Stag! This and the following few chapters haveare proving difficult because I've never written combat-adventure-warrish before. I really relied on the Quidditch World Cup Chapters of GoF when writing this chapter. So any feedback is appreciated feedback. I'm looking at the time line I've sketched for this story and we're approaching semi-familiar territory (Three encounters, etc...) also, I realized that it's November 1978 which means this time next year their going to be expecting Harry! I've got to get a move on!

So if there's any suggestions you have, anything your looking forward too, please let me know via review or a PM. I've gotten a little better at answering those. Also, excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes-I don't want to be crucified on a cross of punctuation and grammar.

Now go watch your UEFA!

Kait


	8. Leverage

AN: THIS IS IT! Return of the Stag!

* * *

><p>Leverage<p>

* * *

><p><em>"James!"<em>

He nearly dropped the mirror.

He hadn't expected a reply. In all honesty he had expected to yell at the empty mirror, threaten to break it, and mumble curses against Sirius before he returned to Frank and Gideon sitting in the top room of Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop, waiting for news while staring at melted strawberry ice cream. The very last thing he had expected to see was Lily Evans' emerald eyes looking back at him behind a smile of disbelief.

"Lily…." he repeated clearing his throat as to guarantee it wouldn't crack. _She's alive James, _he told himself, _she's alive and you're talking to her!_

"James is that you?" She asked hesitantly her smile beginning to fade, the initial joy of seeing him disappearing behind a curtain of doubt. Her voice appeared unconvinced. "What did you give to my father at my sister's wedding?"

"Marmalade," he answered. "Cranberry Marmalade, just as I was told he liked. You're a fair liar you know" He could feel her nervousness melt as she began to chuckle, a weak smile turned on her face.

"Oh James it is you," she gasped, her voice thick as though she was disguising a deeper emotion, she muttered a spell that sent little blue lights around her as to light up the room better illuminate her face.

James could see that the past few hours had worn her down. Her hair was disheveled and sloppy, and the smudges under her eyes suggested she had cried earlier. She looked shaken and lost behind the magic glass but there was still bravery and fire in her eyes and he knew that even if she had found herself in hell tonight, she had also found away out and she thought the mirror was her reward.

But somehow, she still was smiling, although it flickered for a minute, "Wait, should you ask me a question? Just to be sure I'm me?"

He attempted a stern look, but his excitement made him look giddy. "Lily Evans, do you really think I need to ask a _question_ to certify the identity of the woman I've pursued for years?" He asked. "I know we've had a rough night, but please try not to insult me so."

"But what if I'm being Imperioused?" She insisted her eyes alive and fiery. He felt his insides run cold. Was this really Lily or had the Academy discovered the mirror and was using it as a way to train him? _If this is training, they're training me for insanity. _If this was a trick, he'd quit right now and find a way back to her.

"Don't be ridiculous Lily. I doubt there's a Death Eater alive that could get you under an unforgivable."

"That's preposterous and you know that," she fumed. "Besides, you're a bloody Auror, shouldn't you be the one following the security rules? It was your blasted department that sent them out in the Daily Prophet. Way to breach protocol for the sake of our own interests Potter…"

"You're my Lily," he answered firmly, fighting back a sigh of relief. No potion, no dark method of Moody could be this convincing. This was Lily Evans at her finest, ready to rip his head off as if he had broken a rule at school. "Only Lily Evans could pull out the rule book after a high scale attack like tonight."

Her eyes soften and her hardness momentarily disappeared. Her normal soft, Lily voice returned, "Sorry James— It's just—tonight—Hell is empty and all her demons were in London. "

The bravery and composition she had earlier was beginning to shake in her eyes. He wished that he wasn't behind the glass, that he was right there next to her, wherever she was. He knew she was putting on a brave face, but bravery could only be feigned for so long...if he was there he would just sit there and hold her, kiss her forehead and tell her it'd be alright. He couldn't guarantee that it would, but if they were together they'd be as close to all right as they could be.

"It's ok Lily, it's all right," he soothed, saying those words anyway despite the distance. "Just tell me, are you safe?"

"Yes, just as you'd have me," she answered, her mouth pulling in a half smile. "I'm alright."

"Ok, that's a relief," James set down the mirror on a neighboring crate so as to not betray his shaking hands. "Alice was worried when you didn't apparate back to your apartment. We were starting to think…."

He could feel his own bravery start to shake. With all the nightmares the Auror Academy had administered to him, nothing had prepared him for apparating to Lily's apartment to find a solemn faced Alice who confirmed his fears. "_I sent word to Frank and turned around and she was gone—_" she had explained without emotion, her years of training to be an Auror carrying her through. "_There were crowds—she could've gotten swept away, perhaps trampled. I've called St. George, St. Thomas, Royal Hope and Springfield Hospitals, no one of her description has shown up there— I'm so sorry—"_

"—We were starting to think we'd lost you in the Park." he said finally. _There James, you don't have to go into detail and say you thought she was dead and were planning on killing Sirius—_

"Alice and I got separated," she answered sitting up and holding the mirror a little farther out so he could see her full face. Her composure was starting to come together, her eyebrows knitting together as she thought through the previous hours nightmare. "I think she was calling out for help, sent a patronus to someone—I didn't know you could do that—"

"It's a little trick Dumbledore taught Frank—and he's been teaching a few of us too. I'll teach you at Christmas, I think you'd like it," he said before continuing. "What happened next?"

If he was back at the academy he knew his instructors would say he needed to pass the mirror to someone who was not connected to the victim so they could get a statement from Lily before she forgot too much. But he couldn't pass her on to someone else. Frank would be considerate. And he could imagine the Prewett brother's also being gentle. But his luck she'd end up speaking to Dearborn or Moody, one of the zealots.

"I started doing some defensive spells. There were some kids straggling behind. But one of them recognized me James. A Death Eater called out my name, and started pursuing me."

"Did you recognize him?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even. "Someone from school? Lily, did he hurt you?"

"They all looked the same to me, they all had the masks," Lily answered. "Although Bella Lestrange may have been there….there was a witch with curly hair serving hot chocolate." She then looked her eyes straight into his. "James, the Death said that the Dark Lord had some plans for me. He was going to take me in…" her voice drifted off and James realized just how scared she truly was and how close he had been to loosing her.

Those words froze his insides. "Where are you now?"

"I told you, I'm in _the_ hiding place," Lily said turning the mirror to the surrounding room. He could see a familiar oak desk in the corner next to the dresser and what looked to be the purple drapes of his Puddlemore banner.

"You're in Godric's Hollow," he smiled, sighing a breath of relief. "You'll be safe there. The wards will be up," he paused for a minute and then chuckled. "Just my lucky. Lily Evans is in _my_ bedroom and I'm under Auror's watch in London. Can't catch a moment's break."

"This is your bedroom?" She asked raising her eyebrow. She must have set the mirror down as he was now staring at the familiar ceiling. "I'll admit, it's cleaner than I thought. Do you know your pillowcase smells like vanilla?"

"That would be mother's House Elf…" James shrank back, remembering the aroma's laid down by the elf, "I'm not a huge fan. Once Sirius and I swapped the Vanilla with this hickory smell, we liked it but Mother thought it made the house smell like a hunting lounge. I swear Sherrie burnt our suppers the rest of that summer to get even."

"We'll it helps with shock so deal with it," he could only hear her voice but he could imagine the smile. "Are you going to pick up the mirror or do I get to watch you go through the contents of my room?"

"Sure have a lot of pictures of a certain blonde, anything you need to tell me James? She looks good in the red swim suit…"

"Sirius put that up, she's some American Muggle model. Anyway, if you look on the opposite wall you'll find my other photo collection," he said quickly. "Not that that's any better, Peter's a poor photographer but he was thinking of becoming a Private Detective a few years ago. Second thought, don't look at that wall."

"You're a meddlesome stalker James Potter," he could hear her laugh and imagined that there was a smile going along with it. "Is it safe for me to get back to London tonight?" She asked, "any chance I could see you?"

"Not tonight, you're going to have to stay at the cottage," he sighed slumping against the wall and casting his eyes to the ceiling. "Frank and the others are doing damage control right now. Trying to convince the Muggles the deaths were caused by a collapsing bon fire tower. We were able to tweak a couple dozen people's memory, but there's no way we could have gotten all of them. They'll have to send some of us out this week and do small scale damage control."

"You didn't answer my other question," she picked up the mirror and looked at him again, Her eyes seemed to penetrate him through the mirror. "Any chance I could see you tonight?"

_What I wouldn't give.._."Not tonight Lily. Stay at the house, we have control of the streets but there could be a couple of Death Eater Moles hiding around. And if You-Know-Who's decided to target you in particular, it would be safer to come back home tomorrow in the day light. I can send Sirius to pick you up and I'll organize a guard for you."

"I'll be alright. I'll just apparate there myself in the morning after curfew ends. Besides, the boys place is Vera and my meeting place if something like this happens," Lily paused for a moment, chewing her lip. "She's probably going to kill me when I'm not there.

"That's pretty clever of you two," James smiled. "Say what you want about Vera but she's pretty prepared."

"Pretty paranoid" she sighed. " She's been a little over the top since Phil Beal's accident. You heard about that right?" She asked again setting the mirror on the bed and going elsewhere in the room.

"Heard it put Marlene on edge," he answered. Her lack of response starting to concern him. "Lily, what are you looking for now?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a night shirt somewhere would you? I wasn't exactly planning on spending the night somewhere when I left the apartment tonight," she asked deviously and he could almost hear a laugh in her voice.

"I don't have night shirts," he replied coolly, "You can use you're imagination."

"Alright, then were some regular shirts?" She asked.

"Dresser, second drawer," he chuckled. He heard her open one drawer and could almost immediately hear her snicker, "Want to answer that again?"

"From the top! Not the Bottom!" he groaned. "Too late?"

"Nice knickers Potter," she continued to laugh as she opened another drawer. "I'll have to make a journal entry when I get home over your preference of boxers or briefs."

"Didn't you once nearly rip my head off when I asked you about your knickers?" He reminded her jokingly.

"Touché" she winked coming back to the view of the mirror.

She returned to the view of the mirror wearing one of his old Quidditch shirts. It was a big on her, but she looked more relaxed than earlier. The worry faded, her face full with color but her eyes still tiered. He assumed she was getting tired; by all accounts it was three in the morning. She set the mirror on the pillow next to hers so he was still facing her. "That's a nice picture you have on your dresser. Was that from Graduation?"

"Must be, I bet mum added it after I left for the Academy," he looked at her for a moment. "I wish I was there with you right now, I wish I could be there to make this all right. Believe it or not but I never expected this would be our first round of pillow talk."

"So you've imagined us having pillow talk? How does that go?" Lily said raising an eyebrow.

"You usually end up smothering me with the Pillow after I make an off hand comment or something," he grinned looking back at her wrinkle her nose as she smiled. "When do you come home?"

"Second week in December. And then It'll just be like a day job. Nine to five every weekday, occasional evening raiding shifts, it'll be a hell of a lot more dangerous, but since when has that stopped me?" He said trying to hang on to his bravado.

"I'll be there waiting then," she answered, trying to hide a yawn. "I'll tackle Sirius if he gets in my way. I get you first."

He smiled, imaging the dirty look Sirius would give her if she dared. "You should go to sleep Lily, it's late enough."

"I haven't talked to you in months James," she said, pulling up the cover to hide another yawn. " I can stay awake a little while longer."

"Who would ever have thought Lily Evans would miss talking to James Potter," he said ruffling the back of his hair.

"Who would ever have thought James Potter would be so pathetically apologetic for every little thing he ever did to Lily Evans," she replied.

He had hoped she wouldn't bring up all those letters. It was enough she had mentioned the Imperious curse. He wanted to push all those feared memories from his mind. He never wanted to remember how he had been manipulated to hurt her—even in a simulation.

But obviously, Lily wanted to bring it up.

"What were all those Letter's about James?" she began, " I asked Alice and she said sometimes they used the worst of a person as a method of training, but you were never as awful as those letters you wrote made you out to be."

"I'll tell you when I see you in December," he answered briskly. "Don't worry about it till then."

But her eyebrows remained knit. "You haven't even told me what happened— are our people alright?"

"So far just Muggle casualties. They attacked all the major parks and then the more dense celebration areas—Hyde Park and Kensington, St. James'… We're thinking a lot of the new Death Eater Recruits were in the East End—that was a mess. Thing is, there were some public protection wards from the '40's that should have been up but they hadn't been updated. There's also been rumors of similar attacks in St. Ottery Catchpole, but there's only pure bloods out in those parts so if there were attacks they copy cats, probably not the Death Eaters. Fabian's gone to check on his sister but Molly should be ok. You'll have to hear it from Sirius and Remus. They'll know more then me."

"Where were you though? You shouldn't even be out of the Academy."

"Some of the Order knew there was a chance something could happen tonight. Frank took out a small number of Order-Aurous and we followed false leads. I was at Oxford tonight, then we got Alice's hedgehog and realized we'd been fooled, apparated to Hyde's Park and saw that all Hell was loose."

"So Frank was the bastard," Lily muttered and James had to think she was approaching the delirium before sleep. "Alice had said someone had told her we'd be safe. If I had stayed you would've been there."

"You did the right thing leaving Lily, especially if they were after you."

"But if I had just dueled him till you got there, we could've brought that Death Eater in and questioned him we could know exactly what they were up too. Instead we know nothing. It's my fault."

"It wouldn't have been worth it if you got hurt-"

Her eyes that had been growing weary with sleep suddenly opened with a start. Emerald fire kindled behind them. "Damn it James, sometimes people get hurt. That's war. You need to accept that just like I need to become braver."

"Lets not talk about this anymore, just go to sleep." He said firmly, "You're plenty brave Lily. Merlin, you're only eighteen. You shouldn't have to worry about bravery and death threats. Just think, three more weeks and I'll be there. We can go out for dinner, a little Christmas Holiday. You, me, hell we can even bring Vera and the boys."

Her eyebrows finally began to relax and he wasn't sure if she agreed or if she had finally fallen asleep. But finally he heard her whisper, "I love you James."

The words summoned a feeling of hope that he had lost over the course of the evening. "Sure that's not the shock talking?"

"I have a blanket, leave my shock out of this," she mumbled, smiling into her mirror.

"I know." He smiled, watching as the last of the blue flames went out, leaving Lily's face simply illuminated by the glow of the enchanted mirror, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>The two Death Eaters walked through the long and ancient galleries, their footsteps echoing on the polished marble. Occasionally they could hear the creaks of the moving suits of armor mixed with the gentle wind outside, but neither paid attention to that. Tonight their senses were blocked by what they had done, what successes they had brought to the Dark Lord.<p>

"You should have seen how quickly they panicked in Hyde, rushing around like mice before a snake," Rodolphus Lestrange laughed. "I didn't know Muggles could move that quickly, pity we couldn't get more."

"Yes, but I believe that they'll remember this Bon Fire night for years to come. Donolov figures the East End hasn't seen this much fire since the Blitz back with Grindelwald," Malfoy smiled menacingly. The two reached the end of the corridor, Malfoy picking up his cloak given to him by House Elf as well as an ornate cane capped by a silver snake with emerald eyes.

"Ah, Goblin made. The only thing of pure quality," Rodolphus said admiringly. "Is it new?"

"A wedding present from the Dark Lord," Malfoy admitted, an air of confidence rolling down him like the fine fabric that made up his cloak. "He knows Narcissa is a little nervous with my activities and wanted to reassure her with fine gifts. A cane for me, and a set of combs for my wife."

"The traditional gifts," Lestrange smiled. " Our master is gracious. How has that helped dear sister Cissy?"

"She's gotten better," Malfoy started, only to add quickly, "However, gifts or no, she would have to accept and deal with my work. What sort of world do we want our children to grow up in Rodolphus? If we ourselves won't do anything to bring the order it so desperately cries for?"

"It is a pity she hasn't joined the ranks. If she's anything like her sister, she would be a marvelous Death Eater." The Death Eater jibbed. Malfoy stiffened up, just as Lestrange knew he would. This was one of his favorite pass times, comparing his brave, resourceful wife to his more reserved, sometimes-hesitant sister-in-law. Of the three Black sisters, he knew that he had the crown jewel for a wife.

"Yes, pity," Malfoy said stiffly, waving his cane at the House Elf who cried out and opened the door. "You'll give Bellatrix our warmest regards?"

"Of course, and give ours to Cissy. Tell her to come along next time, Bella always says they haven't had a girls night out in a while," the Death Eater continued to prod, and watched as his brother-in-law gave a curt nod and walked out of the Manor and into the front gardens before he apparated into the rising sun.

He turned from the door and returned the same way he had come, walking along the galleries and sitting rooms on his way to the kitchens. His wife had ordered the House Elves to prepare a meal for the Death Eaters as they made their way back to Headquarters to inform their master of their success. In all aspects they had been highly successful. The mortality counts were not yet in, but he expected them to be in the hundreds. He knew that a few muggles had tried to escape the fires in the Serpentine only to be met by some unruly kapas who led them to their deaths. The Dark Lord's Mission to terrify and drive chaos into both muggle and magical governments would come to a head tomorrow morning and then they would see just how successful they had really been.

A shadow emerged from the Blue Room, escorted by a small, unsteady elf. Rodolphus raised his wand, "Whose there?"

As though a reflex the elf raised her arms, "Just 'Osetta," exclaimed the elf nearly dropping a tea tray. "Misstwes asked that Mister Macnair come to the guest quawters. He has news for Misstwes."

"Ah Walden, good to see you. I'll escort him Rosetta" Rodolphus began, setting an electric shock to his elf who dropped the tray, shattering the teacups. Rodolphus cast a smirk on the scene and then lowering his wand. "What news do you have for the Master?"

"I nearly captured Lily Evans," Macnair informed his host as they climbed the marble staircase to the west wing.

Rodolphus could almost feel his attention perk up. He had been hearing about Lily Evans since October when Macnair, Regulus and Snape added her name to potential recruits. His memories of the girl were limited. She was a first year his last year at Hogwarts. All he could remember about her was that she had always spent her free hours with Snape either on the grounds or perfecting potions under Slughorn's gleaming eyes. He had been in the Slugclub with the two of them, and despite her usual soft appearance, more than once he had seen her have attitude towards Sirius Black and James Potter, another possible recruit, in the corridors. She had apparently grown up to have a saucy attitude and grown apart from Snape. Severus, in turn, had suggest her as a Death Eater and said that she was talented as a potioneer and with charms. Bellatrix had been furious that a mudblood was being considered for the Dark Lord's greatest honor, but he also suspected that Bellatrix was equally furious at reports of Lily Evan's pleasing looks and temptress smile.

Since her first mention in Death Eater meetings, the Dark Lord expressed a desire for her to become one of his followers. However, after the failed attempt of Macnair and Regulus at Christmas in her home time with Fiendfyre, and Snape's half hearted attempt to convert her in Switzerland while working at a Potions Center, the Dark Lord had grown annoyed and Lestrange knew all too well that the Dark Lord's displeasure would not come without consequences to those who failed him.

"If you _nearly_ captured her, then why are you informing Master? He'll be displeased that you did not take advantage of your opportunity," Lestrange began, lowering his voice. "You remember his anger at Severus when he failed in Switzerland? Admitting another defeat will just cause the Dark Lord to issue a foxhunt to dispose of Miss Evans."

"Do you really think I'd becoming here to inform him of my short comings without doing some extra research?" Macnair asked, his voice deep in deception. "I am not Severus Snape. I do not fail my Lord."

Lestrange could feel the excitement bubbling within him. "What did you learn?"

"Who she was with when the attacks occurred," Macnair began a devilish smile pulling at his mouth. "I tracked one of her acquaintances back to an apartment on Rawlings Street, did a bit of eavesdropping and to find out where she's working."

"We know that already you idiot," Lestrange began. Well, they at least knew where the fox of Gryffindor was working.

"Every Gryffindor has leverage Lestrange. All Hogwarts houses have their weakness, Moral Justice, Academic Prestige, Bravery, even some of us Slytherins can be cunning to a fault."

Lestrange stopped in front of the large oak doors with dragon head doorknobs. "Stop giving me a school lesson Walden."

"She has a weak spot," Macnair carried on as though no interruption had occurred. "I've known about it for a while now. While we've wasted time and resources trying to get her the Slytherin way, we haven't tried to get her using her own weak spot yet."

"What did you learn then?" Lestrange asked again, this time more intrigued with Macnair's speech.

"That is between my Master and I, wouldn't you agree?" the younger Death Eater retorted as he opened the doors and entered the Dark Lord's presence.

* * *

><p>D: "Hell is empty and all her devils are here" is an actual line from Shakespeare's Tempest. Consider yourself cultured.<p>

AN: First off, thank you to dear SarCoops for betaing this, and XxWishing_for_WingsxX for being awesome as well :)

I'm sorry that this is outrageously long, but you have no idea how hard it was to write this and the previous chapter. I think I went through three re-writes and practiced a conversation in a compact mirror one night in bed (sad eh?). But there aren't words to describe a reunion of between loved ones; I hoped it lived up to your expectations. And as for the Death Eaters, we'll see more of them in the next chapter (including a Pre-Goblet of Fire Voldemort. So yes! You-know-who still has a nose!). While I love the good guys-Death Eaters are so much fun to write. And the Complex-Dysfunctional Psychopathic families of Malfoy and Lestrange...I love them.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Whether you loved it or hated it, you're always welcome to leave a review or shoot me a PM!

Until next week, Cheers-KH


	9. A Fellow of No Delicacy

D: Characters (c) JKR. The last bit with James at the end was beautifully written by SarCoops (see her completed Fait Accompli under favorites-you'll be hooked). Thanks to SarCoops and XxWishing_for_wingsxX for betaing this chapter. Title of this Chapter is also a Props to Charles Dicken's A Tale of Two Cities...in part because it works and again because I love Sydney Carton.

There, I think I've covered all my bases. -k.

* * *

><p>A Fellow of No Delicacy<p>

* * *

><p>Macnair walked into the Dark Lord's presence as though it was the most natural, instinctive action in his existence. A haughty looking Bellatrix Lestrange stood at his Master's side. She was no longer dressed in her Death Eater robes; with her hair pulled back in a pony tail and casual dress, Macnair half expected that she was debriefing her Master before she went on a morning horse ride as she normally had, if it wasn't for the fact that the Lestrange's had emptied their stables to make room for the Dark Lord's purposes. Bellatrix's hand was hidden by the back turned chair and looked at Macnair, at first annoyed and then registering her husbands entrance, her expression softened and she let go of whatever she was holding and extended her hand to the chairs pulled up to the old oak desk.<p>

"It's Walden Macnair, my Lord," Bellatrix announced in her confident, pretentious voice. "As well as my husband Rudolphus, good morning husband."

"And good morning wife," Rudolphus answered, kissing his wife's outstretched hand although he'd probably had kissed more if not for the company. His posture improved as he spoke to the turned around chair. "The House Elf said you had summoned for Macnair, My Lord?"

"That is correct Rudolphus," a voice answered curtly. "I did not however, summon you."

"I know how the House Elf can sometimes bother you my Lord, I didn't want her to bother you," Rudolphus continued, still thinking that he was in the right. "Still has a problem with her_ R's_ since our last hexing practice, it can be annoying at time. If she doesn't improve we'll remove the problem."

"Annoyance, my loyal friend, is not limited to those that cannot pronounce letters," the velvety voice continued. "It also extends to those who cannot follow orders."

"Right, well," Rudolphus stumbled. It was obvious to Macnair that Lestrange had not expected this sort of greeting. Despite opening his family manor and some of the family coffers to host the Dark Lord, he must not have been aware he had also offered his spot as head of Manor as well.

"Rudolphus, I still have business to attend to concerning Hyde Park last night. Go to the kitchens and see that the remainder of our guests have departed? It would be unfortunate if the Ministry decided to visit us this morning and found that there were some undesirable quests and artifacts, lying around," Bella ordered, walking around the desk and kissing her husband's cheek before he nodded and departed from the room. The moment he departed Bellatrix pointed to the chair and motioned for Macnair to sit down. She returned to where she had been previous to Macnair's entry, standing loyally at the right side of his Master's chair. "He has left my Lord," Bellatrix said with a soft smile, "It is just Macnair and I."

The chair swiveled round to reveal his master, handsomely dressed in a morning coat with his dark chestnut hair slicked back. His sharp brown eyes darted to Macnair and despite his smile, it didn't extend to his eyes which continued to burrow into Macnair.

"Ah, Young Macnair," the Dark Lord began. "The one who aims for much but has accomplished very little. Bellatrix tells me that you were slow to return to the Manor after you completed your role at Hyde Park."

"Yes My Lord," he agreed, knowing very well how this conversation would run its course.

"And that you did not stumble into the Manor but two hours ago?" Voldemort said pointing to a bottle of amber color Liquid Macnair could only suppose was Firewhiskey or Cannon Cognac. Bellatrix understood the gesture and summoned a single glass which she began to fill.

"Yes My Lord."

"Normally I would find myself crossed at this Walden," he sighed, taking the drink from Bellatrix's happy hand. "We have certain protocols, certain reasons for our ways. If you had not reported and an Auror had apprehended you—If you had been taken in for questioning or sent to Azkaban as dear Crouch likes to do—" he took another drink from the glass and looked on, "—And under such conditions you may have found yourself betraying your Master for sake of freedom."

"Never, my Lord." Macnair answered evenly.

"Never," Bellatrix repeated as she took the glass to refill it.

"As I said, I would normally find myself crossed and you would have to incur my displeasure," the Dark Lord continued. "Especially when I learn that you had the opportunity to capture Lily Evans but failed to do so. But Bellatrix tells me that you were being productive between Hyde Park and your return to the Manor," he paused, leaning over the desk slightly and tightly gripping the glass his voice grew hard. "I'd very much like to learn what exactly you were doing."

"After I failed to bring in Evans, I turned my attention to Alice Lievseley who we have discussed recruiting as well," Macnair began, leaning into the chair and appearing relaxed. "She was busy dueling Blomquist, but before we could bring her in Frank Longbottom, Gideon Prewett and James Potter appeared on the scene and started setting up protection wards on the park. I over heard Longbottom explain to Potter that many of the public Parks had magical protection placed on them during the war with Grindelwald but they had been out of commission since the end of the great Muggle War of the 1940s."

"Interesting, and they haven't yet updated the spells and protection under current circumstances?" The Dark Lord asked raising an eyebrow, "I find my self disappointed," he turned to Bellatrix. "Obviously they don't find us as big a threat as Gridlewauld was. Did Longbottom explain why?"

"After Potter demanded the same question," Macnair continued. "Whoever imperiused Lachausen did a good job. Longbottom said the Ministry _'Hadn't seen a need to do so' _as the Muggles are not so much a threat as our own people."

He tried not to leave any detail out, naming Aurors who later appeared. His master pointed out that they were not the standard groupings of Aurors, and decided that it must have been Order approved, "So secretive for their Gryffindor nature. They trust far too easily."

"And love, they love too easily as well," the slippery Servant sneered. "When that love is threatened, they're vulnerable. When Lievesley told Potter she had lost Evans he went all rigid like, started—"

"I don't care if Potter started turning the entire Auror force into teacups, what does this have to do with the Dark Lord's purpose?" Bellatrix snapped, her hand tapping the top of his master's chair.

"Now now Bella, Macnair says he has his the missing piece that will answer our Potter problem," Lord Voldemort reproved, tapping his own pale fingers against the empty glass in his hand. "I'm sure he understands that it would be in his best interest to share the missing piece before I go to feed the snakes their breakfast."

Macnair could feel the danger that lingered in his Master's words. "My Lord, I've suspected this weakness for sometime now. But tonight I realized to what advantage we can use their affection. We need to stop these half heart attempts, hoping to attract them with our power. All we're doing is shaking a stick at them. The only way we're going to bring Potter and Evans under the cloak is by beating them with into submission. We need to use their weak spot—their love for each other—as our biggest strength."

"My Lord," Bellatrix said lightly, turning her eyes from Macnair to her master, her arm laying gingerly on the back of his chair, "In the event we are not able to persuade Evans, may I please be the one to beat her senseless with the death stick?"

"I purpose that you go after them my Lord," the Servant of Death continued, "Or perhaps some of the Senior Death Eaters. They need more persuasion that from their peers."

"The one's that have been half hearted in their attempts—yes," the Dark Lord's eyes seemed to glow, "Yes, there will be consequences for their failure."

"Severus Snape should not be involved with this" Macnair advised, "He was superb in last night's raid, and is a fair Death Eater…but he has been Lily Evans's friend. He's too emotionally drawn when it comes to her fate."

"Perhaps we could use that to our advantage as well?" The Dark Lord proposed, "Bella, get you and Macnair a glass. I think we have another raid to plan."

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>It was overcast when Lily woke up the next morning. She changed into her normal clothes and made the bed, trying to leave as little of her presence in the room as possible. She tucked the mirror into her coat pocket and also crammed the shirt she had slept in the night before as she made her way downstairs to see just how well stocked Mrs. Potter's kitchen was.<p>

She still couldn't believe that she had been able to talk to James last night. She forgot just how much she liked hearing the consistency of his voice, even if he was being over protective and vague when she asked certain questions. She hadn't said, but he looked older then he had when he entered the Academy, his eyes now bearing the wrinkles Remus had had since he was thirteen. But his smile was still his own, and she knew it was still hers.

_One more month_ she thought to herself. One more month and he'd be back. She wondered if they really would go on a holiday. They would go to Alice and Frank's wedding, but other then that she could only wonder what plans he had up his sleeves. _You're being ridiculous Lily,_ she thought again, _Death Eaters were trying to kill you not even twelve hours ago and you're thinking about running off with James Potter. _

But after all they had been through, why shouldn't she think about it? When the world came crashing down, she could only think of one person she'd wish to be with, the boy in the mirror.

She nearly swore when she came down the stairs and turned the corner to see someone sitting at the counter, his back turned towards her with an cup of tea steaming in the empty bar stool next to him. She raised her arm, preparing to stun when she heard the familiar voice.

"Wotcher Evans," Sirius spoke, turning around and throwing her a wink. His eyes examined the wand extended towards him. "Oh, you're not going to fire at me after I made you tea are you?"

"That depends," Lily said casually, flicking her wand. "Where did Sirius Black take me after my Defense against the Dark Arts NEWTs?"

"Bloody security questions, you and Vera are going to give yourselves ulcers." Sirius started only to be interrupted by an Indian Burn Jinx. "Oi— I'm kidding, put the wand down—I took you to the kitchens, and we had some chocolate and I told you I'd start calling you Lily because you wouldn't be an Evans for long."

"And to think that used to make me want to stun you," she set her wand back in her coat and peered at the dainty teacup before her. " You made tea?"

"You'll like this. It's an old Black family recipe," Sirius replied, lifting up his own cup and having a drink, "It's the one thing my father taught me that I still do on a daily basis. Passed down from generation to generation, from one scoundrel father to the next."

She raised her eyebrow suspiciously and took a drink, warm and calming at first before a roaring inferno raged where the comforting liquid had once cooled. "What did you do to this? A_guamenti!"_ She commanded, sending water at both Sirius and the teacup.

"Two shots of firewhiskey to every bag of tea," Sirius said with a smirk, wiping the water from his face. "Gives you a little extra kick don't you think?"

"And you have this once a day?" she asked, trying to fight back the water rushing to her eyes.

"Usually after work when I read the missing person's portion of the Prophet," he said, a sad look seeming to set in his eyes, in some way like James' had been last night. By the time he looked back at her it was softer and more familiar. "It helps, sort of mellows you out. Besides. Moony says tea is the cure to everything and my dear dad said the same about firewhiskey. It only makes sense to put the two theories together, right?" He took another drink from the cup and set it down. "See, I feel better already."

She looked at his cup and then back at the weary Marauder. "Little early in the morning for a pick me up don't you think?"

"When you haven't really gone to bed it doesn't count," he replied and Lily could see for the first time the heavy wrinkles around his eyes, the ones James had also developed over the past few months. She half wondered if she had wrinkles of her own.

"So seeing how you ruined your cup of happiness, shall we go back to my place and see what sort of breakfast Moony's made up? I left him strict instructions not to undercook the sausages and I think Vera was going to make some waffles or pancakes. Our luck we'll return and she'll have redone the cabinets in batter" he started, waving his wand at the two cups as they cleaned themselves and hopped in one of the cupboards.

"I have something better than a cup of happiness and half done breakfast" Lily smiled, grasping Sirius arm, "Sirius, I talked to him. I talked to James."

She had expected surprise, perhaps even a shadow of the triumphant Sirius that had brought food back to the common room after a Quidditch game but Sirius simply grinned. "Took you long enough to figure out how to work the mirrors. You're not as sharp as you used to be."

"Why didn't you tell me? All those Sundays I came over for dinner, complaining how he was going to return a stranger and you never told me?" she wasn't as angry as her questions sounded, but Sirius was rocking on his heels. "We could've had Sunday chats, the lot of us."

"But if I had presented you with a magic mirror, telling you it would communicate you to James, would you have believed me?" he asked putting on a leather biker's jacket, "And then there's the chance he would've lost focused and come home to you and your doe eyes. He'd never forgive himself for quitting, and you'd never forgive yourself for being a part of James not completing his goal to be an Auror."

_He's right. _No matter how hellacious the past months had been, she knew he was right. "Did you get to talk to him? Surely you have a magic best friend mirror. "

He opened the door for her and gave her a smile that didn't stretch to his eyes. "I did. And then I gave it to a pesky little witch who stole my best friend's heart."

"You gave me _your_ mirror?" she asked dumbfounded. "Why would you do something like that? He's your best friend." _That explains why James was calling for Sirius at first last night…_

"Sometimes we do things for the people we love because we know what they need" Sirius murmured, kicking a gnome that was running across their path towards the garden. "Remus edits a lot of James' letters when you ask how he's doing. He's been through hell Lily, and it looks like things are only going to get worse. I figured if you had the mirror, then perhaps when he needed you the most he could find you."

She tucked her hand in his, "You know, people don't give you enough credit Sirius Black."

"My bark's worse than my bite," he chuckled, amused by his own words. "But to answer your question, I didn't see James last night. Just missed him by twenty minutes."

"Then take this," she began rummaging in her pocket for the mirror. It was wrapped in the shirt she had used the night before. Taking it out, she thrusted it towards him. "Go on, you two can chat over tea and breakfast," his hands remained in his pockets. "Oh come on Sirius, talk to him. This is your mirror. He's your best friend. "

His eyes held a heavy gaze, as though he was torn with his own words. "Keep it Lily. It's yours now."

"Well I can share it can't I? We're friends now—I think we've gotten to the stage in our friendship where we can share things in the name of friendship. "

"I heard his patronus notice he sent to the house last night when _your _mental best friend was waking up everyone in London trying to find where you were," he answered quickly. "I heard his voice, saw the glowing Stag, I'm alright. If I really get sick for the little bugger I know where I can steal a magic mirror."

Lily shirked back, "Vera came by after work last night?"

"Not even two minutes after her shift ended, she's knocking on our door like a banshee yelling that you're missing and if we don't help find you it's completely my fault," he rolled his eyes. "Not Remus and I's, just my fault. It wasn't till we got James' Patronus that she finally went to sleep, and even then we had to give her the slip with a sleeping draught in some tea."

"You should've gotten Snuffles, That would've helped her," Lily chided, trying to dismiss the guilt that came with knowing she had scared her friend. _Is that what James would've done if he hadn't gotten a hold of me?_ She didn't want to think of that.

A genuine smile filled his face, "I should have. Perhaps I'll have Snuffles stay over at your place till her nerves are back in order?"

"He'll have to be a permanent resident then. Until Voldemort's gone, she's going to be on edge. Like you said, you have to think what your friend needs and Vera needs Snuffles" Lily sighed, thinking at just how much her friend's spark had faded over the past few months. "Come on, let's go home and you can all tell me what I missed last night."

"Ah lovely, interrogations over breakfast. Perfect for the digestion. I'm going to have to brew a second cup of tea," he joked. They had stopped behind a shed in the corner of the Potter's plot. Lily could see what looked like a motorcycle and she felt her stomach plunge.

"Sirius, what the hell is that?" she asked in pure dread.

"This would be my girlfriend Bonnie," he winked, pulling out an emerald helmet and setteling in on her head and straddling the seat. "A 1959 Triumph Bonnieville to be exact. I really need to patch her tire but we don't need to worry. It's pretty overcast there's a storm over London so we have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Other than driving across counties on a bum motor bike with Sirius Black?" she strapped the helmet on tightly, "Pity, I survived the Death Eaters only to be killed in an auto accident."

"Oh get on Lily," he ordered over the thunder of the exhaust pipe and roar of the engine. "But if we crash, then James looses his best friend and his girlfriend—" she yelled, but she doubted he could hear her. Reluctantly she got on the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"We're not going to crash, I'm pretty good at dodging areo planes," Sirius yelled and whatever courage she had gathered over the last twenty-four hours vanished.

_ Did he just say areo planes—_

"Hang on tight Evans!" He yelled and drove the motorcycle at full blast towards the Potter's house, the motorbike lifting off the ground just before they went through the dining room window.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>At the exact time that his best mate was being interrogated by Lily, James sat in quiet contemplation, an indeterminate number of miles away. It mattered not how far it was, the distance was as impassable as if they had been on different continents, rather than in different counties.<p>

Last night had scared James, more than he would ever be willing to admit. Not knowing where Lily was, the sheer terror that gripped him as he refused to entertain the notion that something terrible might have happened to her had been James' very own personal Hell on Earth. And then, knowing she was okay, but not being able to go to her…. He swallowed an oath as he remembered the feelings of helplessness of utter bloody uselessness that such a feeling produced.

He cursed the Auror academy, Lily's own studies, the Dark Lord, everything and anything that kept them apart. Though the end of their separation was within reaching distance, a temporary reunion was not enough, James realized with a sudden clarity. He needed a permanent guarantee of his place in Lily's life.

Downing the last of his now-warm Firewhiskey, James' brilliant hazel eyes glowed with a sudden clarity. As soon as he was free of the bloody Auror academy, and once they had attended Frank and Alice's wedding, he'd ask for Lily Evans hand and whisk her away to make her his wife.

As he rose from his comfortable chair in front of the embers of the fire and made for his bedchamber, some of his old swagger, absent so long from his battle weary body, was present in his walk.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter went through a few rewrites, so I hope you lot enjoyed it. Again, Thank you, thank you thank you to SarCoops and XxWishing_for_wingxX, you two keep me sane and polish this story so well. Thank you to all you lovely readers, adders, and reviewers!<p>

Sorry if this was a bit Death Eater heavy... I really love writing for our evil friends. We're setting the stage for the next few chapters- get ready- we're going to see more confrontations with Voldemort _very _soon.

Let me know what you thought about this chapter.~KH.


	10. Notting Hill

D: Thank you to SarCoops for betaing this chapter. Standard Disclaimers apply. I own fanfiction and copious amounts of "I-wish-I-was-British" pride that I blame on the Opening Ceremony, Harry Potter, various residents of 221B and a mad man in a box.

AN: So a hectic week of work, broken A/C and a vacation later, I'm finally updating!

* * *

><p>Notting Hill<p>

* * *

><p>In the days and weeks that followed the <em>Prophet<em> began the task of numbering the dead: one hundred and thirty-two Muggles perished with eighty-seven Witches and Wizards who had also joined the celebrations. The _Prophet_ did not go on to tell how many muggles were still hidden in the wards of St. Mungos, but employees knew that the number was certainly more than the dozen initially reported. From what Alice and Vera told Lily, Ministry officials were struggling with what to do with the Insane Muggles of St. Mungos.

If Lily wasn't getting enough information pamphlets on how to protect herself provided by the Ministry and Order, James continued to give her details and tips on survival. He had suggest that she and Vera leave their apartment on Rawlings Street and move into a vacant apartment across from Sirius and Remus. It was enough that Vera made them sleep with kitchen knifes and talismans under their pillows, but Lily demanded some sense of normality. She had promised him that if she ever felt threatened she would apparate with Vera immediately to their hiding place in Godric's Hallow, but otherwise she was staying put in her shoebox apartment for now.

Preparations for her own personal safety had already taken care of, she found that she still had other plans to make. On a drizzly Thursday towards the end of November, Lily left Gringotts with an envelope of Muggle Money, stopped at a travel agency along Tokenhouse Yard and apparated to her parent's home in Stockport. She had come to check on them shortly after the attack, but had kept the visit brief promising to return later after she had made certain '_arrangements_'. Now on a chilly November evening she found herself walking past the familiar yards of her childhood with the contents she had picked up in London heavy in her coat.

She knocked on the door out of habit before pulling out her key. "It's just me, don't get up," she called from the door. She could smell her mother's cooking mixing with the hickory smell of her father's pipe. Slipping off her shoes, she felt as though she was entering a different world, one that didn't have to worry about a Dark Lord and death threats and for a moment she found herself immensely jealous of her parents and sister. _The threat is still there, but they don't know about it, _she thought to herself wishing she had that same luxury.

"Ah, Lilybeth," her dad smiled setting down the news paper as she entered the living room, his readers dangling from his nose as he set aside his and pipe. "We weren't expecting you tonight."

"Richard, who is it?" Her mother called, a pan clattering in the sink amidst the buzz of her mother's radio.

"Just our little witch, Lettie," he hollered, rising up and hugging his daughter, kissing her cheek. She sat down in the chair next to him, relaxing in the old familiar feel of the chair and the scene itself. She felt like she was ten years old, trying to ask her dad's permission for something she doubted he'd grant.

"What's wrong Lily?" He asked, looking up from his iron-rimmed readers with the all knowing look.

"Who said anything was wrong?" She picked up a section of the paper, brushing off his question. "I can't come and visit my parents on baked chicken night?"

"You always can, but you rarely do," he remarked giving her an inquisitive look. "You just don't randomly show up and visit your dear parents unless something's wrong."

"You know me too well," Lily smiled looking at her dad. She hadn't noticed how grey his hair had become, there was more gray than there was the black she had grown up with. "I have a favor to ask you and mum."

"If you're asking if you can marry that Jeffery he has to come and ask himself," he said sternly, little puffs of red rising to his cheeks. "And even then the answer's no. Petunia married at twenty-one, you can wait three years too. A lot can happen in three years."

"His name's James daddy," Lily said, trying to hold back the smile that was tugging at her lips. "And don't worry, it's got nothing to do with him."

"_Humph—_Lettie," Richard called not looking up from his paper. "Lily has some news."

Lily's mother entered the room, patting her hands dry on her red apron, "There's my girl!" she beamed, meeting Lily half way through the room and hugging her close. "You look peaky, is everything alright? You scared us last time with talk of those Bon Fire accidents, didn't she Richard? And then Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon came over to make sure we were all right—they told us how awful it's been in your world. Kind people John and Cecilia—said they'd keep us posted if—"

"Slow down Charlotte and let Lily say her bit," Richard chuckled, patting at the chair by his side for her to sit.

"That's actually why I'm here though, what's been going on in my world," Lily said bringing out the envelope and pamphlet she had picked up earlier, "I want to give you guys your Christmas present earlier this year."

"What's this?" her mother asked taking the pamphlet, opening it and gasping at the sight of a beach sunset "A reservation in Barbados?"

"Professor Slughorn is going to the Caribbean this Christmas to get some ingredients for his class room. He's leaving school early and has offered to take you two along. Petunia and I went in together and rented you a little bungalow. And then when Professor Slughorn is finished he'll bring you home a little after New Years," she explained, feigning a smile. Not all of this was true. She had gone to ask the old Potions master her favor the weekend after the attacks in London. She had heard he was planning a trip abroad with the rise in attacks and knew that he'd help her if she asked. And as for Petunia paying that was an additional lie—but there was no need to her mother this. If Charlotte Evans thought her daughters were working together or at least on talking terms, she'd accept anything.

"That's a month Lily, we can't do that," her father began looking at the papers. "Besides, where would you go for Christmas?"

"I'd be fine," she insisted. "But until we know what the Death Eaters are up to, Professor Dumbledore thinks it might be best if you and mum went on a holiday, traveled around. If you don't like Barbados we can switch it to Aruba, or Havana—you could even switch it all together and spend the holidays with Aunt Mary."

"She's in Ontario Lily, it's practically the arctic this time of year—there's no need to be crazy," her mother said looking at her husband hopefully, "You have always said you wanted to see more then Northern England in your old age Richard."

"I'm not old yet," Mr. Evans grumbled, his readers dangling from his nose. "We're fine Lily, you don't need to worry about us. Besides, your mother and I were children of the Blitz, we can survive whatever your people are up too."

"I need to check on the chicken," her mother started, shooting a warning look to her husband before turning to her daughter, "Stay for dinner Lily, I have one of Mrs. Carraway's tarts we can have for dessert."

"Course Mum," she smiled as her mum patted her head and smiled, disappearing into the kitchen. Mr. Evans lifted his newspaper and returned to his reading as though nothing had happened, but the steady stream of puffs from his pipe revealed to her he was definitely thinking, and not about the latest labor strike.

"Daddy, please. I know you have enough time saved from work you can afford the break. And mum's right, you've always wanted to travel around; everything's taken care of. If you don't want to go with Slughorn we can buy you an aero plane ticket."

"It's not that Lily," he sighed, lowering his paper again. "If you're in danger, your mother and I want to be here to help you out. Perhaps returning to our world—you know, you could lie low, the Vicar could get you a job working in the church offices. He's always had a soft spot for you. These Death Eaters wouldn't go attacking a church…"

"They would too. And they'll come after you," she explained. " They would if I suddenly disappeared. Our side's been encouraging a lot of us from non-magical families to make preparations. No one knows about Petunia so she's safe—but they'll know about you and mum. I'll be safe with Vera, and James—but I don't want to risk something happen to you two."

She watched as her father think with his pipe. "We'll have to think this over. And if you think for a minute that I believe Petunia is in on this you're not as smart as I thought you were."

"Just let mum believe it," Lily mumbled tucking herself back into the chair, slowly relaxing. "I'll send an owl to the house when I get home so you can get a hold of me when you make your plans."

"Mhmm," her father responded, puffing little clouds of smoke from behind his paper. They stopped after a moment. "You say Jeffery will be able to keep you safe?"

"Yes, his parents have made arrangements," she answered, watching again as the little clouds returned only to stop a moment later. "And you're sure this isn't some clever ploy of his to make sure we're out of the country and you two can elope?"

"I remember when you once suggested the idea," Lily smiled watching as her chimney of a father continued at his puffing, faster and in uneven patterns.

"You know I was eleven years old when Hitler can knocking on my parent's door," he started as he always did recalling the war years. "Celebrated my twelfth birthday in the underground as the Luftwaffe leveled Liverpool. You really think these Death Eaters are a bigger threat compared to then?"

"For some people they will be," she answered quietly. "You remember the Fire last Christmas, and that was just one person on a whim. If they decide to come after someone, it's going to be worst. Once they made up their mind on killing someone, there's not much that can stop them. Unless they can fight back."

He lowered the paper, and looked over his readers the way he used to when she and Petunia were younger. "Well what about Eileen Snape? She lives all by herself on Spinners End. Does she need to run and hide?"

Lily chewed the inside of her lip. "_He's_ making arrangements for her," she lied. "She and his grandparents are going to go abroad as well. He told me a few days after the attack. Didn't say where though, or when."

He returned to his paper and the little puffs of smoke returned. She hadn't expected them to accept the hiding plan. But she had at least for her mother's sake her father would go along with it.

"I'll talk to you mother tonight," he said as he turned a page. "She always wanted to go to the Caribbean. And after last Christmas having to put up with Marge and Edna Dursley—" her father gruffed and Lily knew their bags were all but packed.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>The morning after her parent's departure, a very annoyed Mr. Damocles greeted her as she worked into their laboratory. The short-tempered potions master was doing his best to control his temperament but hearing Lily's usual "Good Morning 'Damo" flustered him even more.<p>

"Is everything alright sir?" Lily asked hesitantly, tucking her coat and scarf on the door rack. Everything was _never_ right when he was in one of his moods—either the _Poitioneer Pioneer_ committee had ignored his most recent article, the supervisor was doing surprise visits, or one of some family member was badgering him about what he was really working on. He was always tight lipped about their project; Lily still didn't know what they were working on. It had been nearly seven months and she was still just fetching ingredients, refurbishing the stores and offering advice on everything from the poitoneers pets to what he should buy his nephew for his birthday.

_"Humph"_ was all she got from him. _Ah, his ex-wife_, she thought. _He rarely talked about her, but perhaps…_

"Miss Evans," his heals snapped together. "You understanding that what we're doing here is highly classified, correct?"

_Is he finally telling me what we're doing down here?_ "Yes Sir."

"And you know that when I accepted you into the internship, you agreed that to uphold certain levels of secrecy; Horace Slughorn said that you were very stalwart—"

"Yes sir," she replied slightly confused at the turn of events. His ex-wife wasn't in the hot water. _She was_.

"Then could you please tell me," the little man shrilled, his belly bouncing as he rocked angrily on his heels "Why I came in here this morning and there was a man standing over by your cupboard dropping off a bouquet of Lilies?"

"What?" Her eyes turned to the cupboard that he had given Lily. It was a small desk that served as her station when recording their progress on the potion. He'd then take her notes and lock them till they returned the next day. Normally empty except for a quill, and a photograph of her parents and another of James, today there sat a large vase of brilliant white Lilies, a small pink card tucked between the petals.

"I've already yelled at the girl at the front desk who let him in—she's under investigation be sure—'' he fumed "I want to know who _he_ was."

"What did he look like" she asked, moving to the flowers. Her name was scribbled on the front. It didn't look like James' handwriting, but who else could it be? He was one of the few that knew where in the Institute she was working—only select members of the Order and Vera knew...

"Tall, dark hair. Cocky look. Said he wanted to surprise you—I think it was a rouse. Someone's feeling you up—"

"_Pardon Me?_" Lily asked raising her eyebrows, "Mr. Damocles, no one is feeling me up."

"Then someone's trying to distract us to get to Alpha Luna!" the man cried, scratching the back of his neck with one hand and pressing his wiry hair down with the other. "I've called security, they're going to—what is it muggle say, dust for prints?"

"Let me look at the card at least," Lily sighed, "My boyfriend—"

"Ah ha!" he jumped pointing at her as though she was a pox ridden leaper, "Someone is feeling you up!"

"He's in the Auror Academy_," This man needs a calming draft_, "He doesn't leave the Academy until the end of this week" she scanned the note for a moment and it didn't make any sense.

"Miss Evans, do I need to send security to the Auror Academy or should I—"

"Sorry," she cut him off, glancing at the card again before setting it aside. "Sorry it was a gift from my parents. They're going out of the country for the holidays—they just meant to send me a surprise before they left."

'Your parents are muggles," he said blatantly, his face still a shade of red. If this was any other day Lily would be touched that he in fact paid attention to details about her life. But on a day where he was acting as though a Hungarian horntail was chasing after him, she was ready for the dragon to take her out of her misery.

"They're friends with the McKinnon family. They sometimes send gifts through our lines so I get them," she turned the back of the card over finding the logo of a flower store off of Diagon Alley. "See? They just wanted to surprise me before they left that's all. Besides, there's no way they could have found out about the potion."

Her mentor looked at the flowers as though they were a trap but gave a reluctant grunt. The subject, Lily knew, was now closed. The flowers would stay, but he would still give his complaint to security.

She looked at the note again as Damo went to retrieve the locked box. _"Dinner at seven? 135 Portland Road, Notting Hill. S." _Why would Sirius be asking her to dinner? Since her almost attack at the park launched her roommate into fits of paranoia, Sirius had a made a point to call out how mental Vera had become. But to discuss it over dinner?

_Must want to organize something for James,_ she thought with a smile. She liked the way the flowers looked next to the picture of her and James, the two of them laughing in the orange lights of the lily petals.

Damo was chundering asking her to get the asphodel out. She began falling into her usual routine, but kept her eye on the clock like she had for the past six months.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>Lily was surprised at the Restaurant Sirius had chosen. It was very posh and she felt underdressed as she walked into Julie's Restaurant. She had come straight from work and was wearing her brown skirt and emerald blouse making her look like she had just gotten off her shift at a fashion store and was about to start another at the restaurant rather then arrived for a dinner with a friend.<p>

"Name," a girl with a brown bob and bangs asked without looking at Lily.

"Black," she answered looking up on her tiptoes trying to see Sirius. The restaurant was full, and she was surprised when she couldn't find him sitting at the bar. "Excuse me?" the girl asked again, "Black?"

"Yes, Sirius Black," she could see the girl scan the list of tables, "Sorry, have another name?"

"It might be under Lily Evans," the girl looked up at her as though doing a double take. Her eyes grew hard and for a moment Lily was afraid they had met before and she had offended. "Right this way Miss Evans."

"I hope this doesn't mean he expects me to pay," she said hoping for a laugh to break the hard look in the hostess eye.

"Sure it's not that miss," the girl says without turning her back to face her. "Loads of blokes do it that way. Anyway, he called ahead and said he may be runnin' late."

They reached a room towards the back of the restaurant. Unlike the rest of the restaurant, it was empty. "Right up 'ere," she instructed, walking in front of Lily and climbing up a spiral staircase. Something seemed off. Sirius had selected a nice restaurant, called ahead-which didn't make sense at all-and had reserved a table in a secluded part of the restaurant.

The room was smaller with wood paneled walls and soft yellow curtains. There were several tables out only one was set with candles and bottles of wine. "Are you sure this is mine? My date's more of a bar man, bit of a wandering eye, no cure" if not so he could spike tea and send drinks to pretty girls, he knew they were less likely to be overheard in a crowd then in a secluded, windowless room.

"You're Lily Evans, this is your table," she poured the wine and gave her a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Your date's running a bit late, but he'll be here soon I'm sure."

"Is there any room downstairs?" she asked looking at the chairs and feeling the unease set in to her stomach. "The room we just came up from looked pretty empty—"

"It'll fill up soon enough." The girl continued to look hard at Lily's face as though she'd find no greater pleasure than to rip it off. " Your waiter will be with you shortly."

The minute the hostess left stepped on the staircase Lily began fumbling with her bag, pulling out the mirror and a tube of lipstick. Something was not right. She debated whether or not she could apparate from the room. If barriers had been put up, as she thought, there was a very good chance she'd be splinched rather than disappear unscathed. She held the mirror as though she was putting on her lipstick but called out "James—I need you. _James."_

Just their luck, he probably was busy and wouldn't get her message. Since learning they could communicate whenever though, they had gotten in the habit of contacting each other every night at eight, she was an hour early. She didn't know how long she had, but she scrawled _Hello Sweetie, _the restaurant's name, address and before she put on some lipstick of her lips.

"James," she whispered in the mirror. She should have asked Frank at the last Order meeting to teach her how to send a patronus. Course, that meeting they had all been glad no one from their number had been killed that night. Clearing her throat and she tried again, "James-"

"He'll be joining us later tonight," a voice said behind her. Lily felt her spine straighten. She mechanically put the lipstick in her leather case and tucked the mirror under her napkin. Her wand was tucked up her sleeve, but even three she didn't know if she could get it out in time.

"The waitress said you had been expecting Black," the voice continued, moving forward to her. She clenched her jaw and prayed that James would see her note soon, and that he would have the common sense to bring help. Her eyes filed with horror as she heard the door shut behind her."I hope you won't mind supper with someone else."

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I really do hate cliffhangers-but it would've been a <em>very<em> long chapter so in the long run it'll be worth it. I'm going to try and update a few more times before I head back to University, but to give you all a heads up next chapter includes the full and permanent return of James and a face to face with that chilling voice...

Also, just a little side note, when I was writing this chapter I actually did a little research on Notting Hill and the restaurant I've sent Lily too is real and would've been there in 1978. You can google search "Julie's Restaurant London" and see the pictures (the Party Rooms tab has fantastic photos and you can get an idea of the atmosphere of the place). It looked like the sort of place you'd want to visit in Muggle London.

Thank you all for the adds, alerts and reviews. I really adore them and get such a boost from your support and advice. If you have any feedback, I want to hear it. If you have any ideas, suggestions, I'd love to hear. This chapter took a couple tries to get right, so I really would appreciate thoughts via review or PM. Which ever tickles your fancy.

Until next time~KH.


	11. Mortal Costs

AN: I was watching GoF on ABC family today and realized i hadn't updated this yet! so to rectify, here we go! So sorry it's so long!

* * *

><p>Mortal Costs<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to say it's good to see you," Lily said evenly as Severus Snape sat down in the seat across from her. He was wearing a muggle suit, in an attempt to blend in. He had come a far way from his mother's smock and father's large coat. This suit looked high class and well tailored. Even his hair looked recently trimmed; he looked very well kept. If the hostess returned she'd think them a well-dressed couple enjoying a Wednesday night romance. Assuming she was not observant enough to notice the frosty glare Lily was bestowing upon her dining companion<p>

"Well, I'm glad to see you," he said with an air of smugness as he sat down and tucked the napkin to his lap. "It's been far too long since we had a chat."

"We had our time to chat and I told you I didn't like your language," Lily looked at her wine glass, debating whether or not she could throw it in his face and then march down stairs. "It's not my birthday, we aren't old friends, give your mother my regards, I'm leaving."

She went to stand up, her hand clutching the wine glass to execute her brilliant escape when Severus stood up as well. "I told you James was coming as well… don't you want to wait for him?"

Her words would stain more than the wine ever could. "I'd leave now Sev, James doesn't order cheap and he'd have no problem sticking you with the bill. That is, after he sticks you with a couple of hexes for leading me here to begin with," she couldn't help but throw in a smug all knowing smile. "And Sirius? When he finds out that you were impersonating him—I'd see if there was still an opening in Switzerland if I were you. You know he doesn't always fight fair, but he _always _wins."

Severus looked as though her words hadn't fazed him at all. She expected him to be a few shades of gray, perhaps twitch his lip as he did when he was nervous. At the very least she expected color to rush to his cheeks. But that Severus was gone. If she hadn't grown up with him, she would have been afraid but she knew she could mock him till sunrise and he'd still never hurt her.

At least, she _hoped_ he'd still never hurt her.

"Please, sit down Lily," he said in an even monotone His hand slightly twitching. She watched as he pulled out a flask and took a swig before tucking it back into the suit.

"I see you're following your father's footsteps," she stabbed, hoping her words could still jar him. Leaning closer she tried to take the glass from him. "Remember when we were kids? You promised me that you'd never take up drinking. Didn't want to risk becoming the drunk he was."

"Remember when we were in school and you promised me that you weren't going to fall for Potter," he actually smirked the liquor having loosened a smile, from between his clenched teeth. "Apparently we're liars when it comes to our words, aren't we Lily? Miracle there are fools who still want to believe us really."

She looked at the man sitting across from her, startled to see more of the boy she used to know. He was buried, deep down in there somewhere, but behind the monster the Death Eaters were creating there was still the boy who remembered their childhood promises, their shared secrets, and memories of growing up in Muggle Stockport along the banks of the river. _Maybe he's in danger_, she thought to herself. _Maybe he's decided to pull out of the Death Eaters and he's coming to you for help._ That wasn't a practical hope. She knew how much he detested being wrong, but if he was coming to her to help him escape the Death Eaters, could she really say no? If there was a chance she could still save him, could she really turn her back on him?

"Dad said he saw your Mum last week," she said evenly, lowering her defenses for a moment. "And Mum says she's a regular at the Bridge Club they have Fridays at the Carraways. Have you seen her lately?"

"She still thinks I'm in Switzerland," Snape said emptily, taking a drink of the wine. He smiled, nudging his hand to her wine. "This is much better than the flask—you should have some."

"Are you going to tell her you've left?" She asked one hand on the table, the other tracing the outline of the mirror tucked under her napkin. "I'm sure she'd like to see you."

"I'll see her later for the Holidays," he said. The response was mechanical, even for him.

Something was wrong. "What do you want Severus? Why am I here…"

"I want to speak with you and Potter," he replied the traditional snarl following James name. "I figured a public place was best as you'd be less likely to make a scene.

"It's not exactly public when we have an entire room to ourselves Sev," she folded her arms. "And besides, James isn't out of the Academy till next week." She opened her bag and pulled out a few muggle money notes she kept in case of an emergency and set them on the table. "This should cover the wine."

"You remember the Fiendfyre, don't you Lily?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Hadn't you ever wondered why they attacked our town?"

"The Ministry ruled it a scare tactic," she took the mirror out from under the napkin. If by a longshot James could see her, perhaps he'd be able to gleam some intelligence for the Order if she didn't make it back. _He'd never kill you_, a voice whispered in her head _Severus would never kill you, don't be preposterous, you're going home tonight alive._

"And who exactly would they be scaring?"

"Our friends and neighbors Sev," she answered heatedly. She could feel her wand slipping to the cuff of her shirt. If she could get it out, she could make a run for it. "Sorry, I should say _my_ friends and my neighbors, you never really cared much for them did you?"

"We were after you," he said and in that moment his voice was different. It was harder, coarser, and as un-Sev like as she had ever heard. There was a brutal edge to it that she didn't believe that he, evil or not, could ever possess.

"Wh—"

"We were trying to scare you Lily," he said, his face now becoming as hard as his voice. "There are only three people of magical capabilities in Stockport, my mother, myself and you. You know this, you've thought of this theory before."

"It takes a lot more than fire to scare me Severus," the tip of her wand was grazing the base of her thumb, a little more was all she needed.

"We learned that when you didn't come around. We've tried to be practical thinking we would attract you with our knowledge, our resources. Had you shown up in Switzerland, think how much more you would be doing than babysitting a poitioneer who doesn't even tell you what you're working on. Fame and glory could still be yours Miss Evans," he continued, his mouth holding out the last syllable of her name as though he was a snake.

"Who are you," she asked heatidly. "You aren't Severus"

" Let's wait till dear James gets here, shall we? And wands away Miss Evans," the snake smiled, snapping his fingers and instantly Lily's limbs froze. "I have a proposition for both of you."

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>"Name?" the brunette hostess asked without looking up from her seating charts and various lists.<p>

_Where is she? _James scanned the room, panic rising along with his heart rate. The crowded bar, the noisy tables, looking for that flame of red hair, looking for a sign she was actually here. He was living inside his nightmare again.

"I'm looking for a friend, Lily Evans," James said, trying to hold a steady voice despite the nauseous vile turning knots in his stomach. "She told me she was coming here for dinner and she'd save me a seat."

The hostess suddenly turned her attention from the papers in front of her to him. "Sorry, Miss Evan's table is full. If you'd like to come back tomorrow, I could make you a reservation."

James looked at her dilated pupils and a how her right hand was clutching the desk as though she was attempting to break it apart. _She's imperiused,_ he ruled, _Lily's here._

"If you'd just let me pop in and say hello then, I have to pass her on something for work—" he lifted up his heels and tried to look for his red head in the distance.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you back there."

"Tell her James Potter is here to see her," he could hear his heart beat banging in his head. _How did you mess up this bad? How did you loose her already?_

At the sound of his name, the hostess's pupils dilated wide and then snapped back to their original size. "Right this way sir, follow me."

He followed her down the passage, passing separate rooms with long tables and loud laughter. Would she be laughing? Was this all just a clever trick by her and Sirius? Would she be alright? Just a name and address of a restaurant. That wasn't much to go on—perhaps he should have actually gone to get Frank and the Prewetts rather than send a Patronus Alert—but he knew they would go around a rescue mission by the books. They would've staked out the restaurant, sent in someone to go and penetrate the situation, neutralize the threat, and rescue Lily. But he wouldn't have been involved. James would have been locked in his dormitory in the Academy, kicking and cursing till kingdom come because he was _emotionally _involved with the hostage.

_More like I still have emotions, they don't drain those out of you until the third year of the Academy, _he thought to himself.

"Sorry it took me so long, it was hard to get away," he apologized, seeing if he could get any details out of her. "She hasn't been asking for me yet has she?"

"They'll be happy you've arrived so quickly, they just sent a call for you a few minutes ago," she said blankly. _They've called for me? Who? When the Academy finds out…_it was one thing Frank Longbottom knew he had snuck out of the Academy. He was in the Order, he'd be able to cover up the incident, perhaps reluctantly, but he would. But if it was an _Academy official…_

"Are you feeling alright? You look like you have a headache," James eyed her face, prodding for anything that would tell him what he was walking into. He had never heard of the Imperius cursed being used on a Muggle; in training they had discussed how the curse wore at the victims nervous system, similar to the cruciatius curse, only at a slower rate. It could be possible that muggles would face greater damages more quickly.

"It's been throbbing since my shift started," the hostess weakly answered. "Some lady came in to make a reservation for Miss Evans. I think I might have had a reaction to her perfume."

"What'd she look like?" He asked slowing his pace in hopes she would do likewise. Any clues that would help him before he went in…

"I can't remember," the words came out forced and he saw the hand twitch again, like a puppet fighting its master.

"How much farther? You should get back to your place, a crowd will be waiting to be seated."

"It's been completely booked; everyone's here. They're just waiting for some sign." The hostess gasped, leaning against a wall, her hand rising to her head. "Straight down this hall, take a left. She's in the Garden Room."

_Restaurant's been compromised. Someone's controlling the hostess, this would be a category four mission…death's likely—get the objective out no matter the cost—and any other possible victims if able._

The hostess' hand twitched more violently, _Only way to break someone under the imperious curse is to intercept the caster of the spell or break consciousness…_

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he muttered and then rose his wand and with a swift non verbal charm the hostess fell into his ready arms. He saw a chair next to the restroom they had just passed and he tucked her there, hoping she could stay unnoticed.

He gripped his wand and head down the hall. In the ideal world, he would've remembered his invisibility cloak, but that was tucked back home in Salisbury. He knew he was walking into a highly dangerous situation, and hope for back up was slim, but Lily was already there. What more, she had called out for him to come to her. She would only do that in one instance, if she felt she was in danger…

He reached the door on his left, raised his wand and entered. The room was painted a soft color, soaking in the light of the candles on individual tables. His heart hammered out a panicked symphony that reached its pinnacle as he looked around the room. She wasn't there. She wasn't there. She wasn't…

_Check the floor perhaps…_

He had just ducked down, beginning his sweep of the room via tablecloth inspection, praying that he didn't find a crumbled body when he heard the door slowly close behind him.

_Lily._

"Where the _bloody hell_ have you been?" James thundered turning around and looking towards the door. Who he saw made him want to throw up all the contents of his stomach. For a moment he prayed that he was under the influence of Potion 48 and this was all a training exercise at the Academy. But he wasn't.

"Come now Mr. Potter, would Dorea Potter want to know that _that _was how her son greeted a Lord?" The man scoffed, moving towards a table, snapping his fingers as two chairs were pulled out and a bottle of wine floated to his hand.

"Where is she?" James spat, his wand still extended and a flash filled his eyes, only held back by his glasses.

The man looked at James as though he was an amusing toddler. He poured the wine in a flute, "You're as brave as I had expected, but the nerve…I had not expected that."

"You tell me where Lily Evans is or…"

"I can assure you, should you harm—or better _attempt_—to harm me in anyway, you will never see Miss Evans again," the Dark Lord promised. With a wave of his wand James could feel himself compelled to the seat across from Voldemort, bound to the chair.

"If she's in danger…"

"Oh she is," Voldemort reveled openly. "You both are. You have been since you began meddling with that silly little Order of Dumbledore's," he mocked, the wine swirling in his glass as though it was blood. "That is why I have invited you and Lily here tonight. I have no doubt Dumbledore convinced you that you were assisting in the greater good when he recruited you, I want to offer you a spot in _my _Order."

"Not interested," he answered, trying to focus on his breathing and not the tingling sensation at his spine ordering him to sit down in the chair before him.

"It would be in Miss Evans best interest if you sat down," Voldemort gently stroked the handle of his wand, his threat pushing James more to the chair.

James regretted sitting down the moment he pulled out his chair. Almost instantly it was as though his lower body had frozen to the seat. Although he could only imagine how childish he looked he folded his arms.

"I'm not interested in joining your order."

The Dark Lord smiled a smile James knew sinister, as though he were laughing at events yet to unfold. "But James, you've not even heard what I have to offer you."

"You can't offer me anything I'd be interested in," he retorted, now attempting to struggle his way out of his chair. "So if you could be so kind, let me out of this chair and give me back Lily Evans unharmed I'll be leaving."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," the Dark Lord sighed in away James knew he did not regret his duty. He snapped his fingers and the glass in front of James filled with what looked like a white wine. "You see James, there is a cost for not accepting my invitation."

"Bill my Gringotts account then," he continued to wrestle with his chair for control.

"Trust me Mr. Potter, I have more than enough gold. We are looking at a mortal cost for refusing the mark," the words chilled in the air.

_Join or Die. _In the Academy they had talked about this before. Day one: You're adopting a profession that may quite easily claim your life. He had told Lily countless times that if he did die, he was alright so long as his death would bring about some greater good or something standard and heroic sounding like that. But sitting across from the Lord Voldemort, dressed in well tailored robes, the words seemed heavy and empty. Like words you memorize for the sake of summoning courage, only to fail when needed the most.

_No future with Lily. No reunion, sweeping her off her feet. No running away together, no heated fights over dinner that ends in sweet kisses, no having a family, no teaching your kids Quidditch, no growing old with Lily— no more..._

_She'll understand,_ he lied to himself. Given the choice, she knew what he would choose, because as much as he didn't want to think about it, if she was in his situation she'd make the same choice.

_Think of her defiant look. How her nose wrinkles when she's cross. Think of her kiss…_

"I pay with my life," James said as though it was a matter-of-fact. Somehow it came out even, apparently some of the Academy faux bravery had prepared him for this. But he hadn't been prepared for Voldemort's deep chuckle.

"You are right that _a_ life is the price," Voldemort snapped his fingers and the door at the top of the stairs opened suddenly as a lone person emerged from the room. He could feel his forehead grow clammy and his stomach as Lily Evans walked down towards them.

Assessing the situation, it didn't make sense. Why was Lily _joining _them at the table? He couldn't see any visible cords linking her to Voldemort, She had come straight from work so she had to have her wand. _Why wasn't she using it? Or is she just cooperating for the same reason you are, to keep each other alive?_

"Miss Evans isn't going anywhere Mr. Potter," Voldemort cooed, his hands twined together as Lily took her seat across from James and on the right side of the Dark Lord who sat at the head of the table.

"Let her go," James ordered, fighting to raise his wand against the curse.

"Denying me comes with a cost, just like I told you Mr. Potter," he rehearsed; James eyes grew wide as he looked at Lily and then noticed how his white wine was turning a deep crimson.

"The cost is a life, and more importantly, a life of _my _choosing."

Lily's eyes locked on James, and as though she had said it he could hear her voice clearly in his head. _Don't you dare, Potter. _

A smile curled on Voldemort's lips. "Being a merciful Lord, I offer you both again membership as my servants. There is no need for you to both die and for the shedding of such talented blood. Would it not be best to live, working together in the glorious cause of improving life for your magical brethren?"

"That is not a life," Lily cleared her voice, "There is no life as a Death Eater."

"So shall I steal the honey from your breath Miss Evans?" his yew wand pointed at Lily, and then with a swift fluid motion of his wrist it pointed at James. "Or perhaps James'?" James could feel his limbs grow heavy and tied to the chair, as though a poison was setting in.

"It's so difficult being deciding who lives. Several of my followers desire your death while others demand the death of Potter…"

_You're stronger than the spell that's holding you back, _James near chanted in his head. His wand was resting on his lap. If he could just regain control over his limbs perhaps he could duel Voldemort and Lily could have time to escape, _if only he could duel….duel…._

"We'd be restoring pureblood traditions, is that what you're saying?" James asked trying not to look at Lily who was looking at him as though he was a traitor. "That under your leadership we'd restore the laws that once bound our kind?"

"Precisely," his captor answered. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"In a way," James answered keeping his voice even and ignoring Lily's eyes which seemed to burning into his, "I challenge you to a duel."

Voldemort's laugh crackled and Lily looked at him as though he had signed both their death warrants. "A duel? Mr. Potter, you are not in a situation where you can set such terms."

"1264, Treaty between the Plantagenet and Yorkist Purebloods agreed that a prisoner could duel their captor and the victor receive freedom," James rattled off. "If you claim to be a Lord of Restoration, let it begin here and now."

Voldemorts eyes pierced into James' and for horrifying moments he could relive every defeat from his life, every moment of despair and every thought of loss. The real and the unreal, from the attacks that had threatened both he and Lily to the imaginary torturing of Lily at the Academy rushed back into sight. The glance from the Dark Lord was as damning effect as James imagined a Dementor would.

"_You're a fool James Potter," _a voice rang through his head. _"And you will lose, everything and everyone_." A mental catalog of faces flashed before him: his parents, Lily, the Marauders, mixed in with members of the Order and Academy…

His chair pulled him out from the table and ejected him to the ground. Voldemort eased out of his chair, "We duel."

Lily's face twisted as she struggled with her bonds. "_No!_ James, don't—"

"_Silencio!" _He roared, as an invisible gag stole her cry.

"Up, get up," Voldemort brandished his wand. "You must do a proper bow before we begin Potter. Bow to your death."

"Don't harm Lily, we agree on this now," James set his eyes to her face, panic seeping through her carefully composed bravery. _God, Let her run. _"No matter the outcome, she walks…"

"_Crucio!" _Hearing the words, he had prepared his body for the attack but cringed as the ray hit Lily, still struggling in her seat. Silence had stolen her gasps of pain but he watched in horror as her back arched and her face skewed in the pain of magical knives searing through her. _No-_

"_Protego" _the Purple light through off Voldemort's curse, "Fat chance I'll be bowing to you anytime soon," James waved his wand and thin ropes of fire whipped the air; he couldn't tell if they had reached his target or had just singed his robes.

A blue beam of light hit James above his knee and he doubled over, electric pain searing through him. _"First we bow," _the voice in his head spoke again, followed by a howling scream from Lily.

"_P-Protego,"_ he stammered, his leg throbbing with pain. "_Levicorpus—"_

"Is that the best a junior Auror can do?" Voldemort laughed, looking down on James as he attempted to rise and continue his attack, a white napkin bobbing in the air as a result of James' misplaced curse. "I don't know why I even bother offering you a spot, you're obviously not the threat they played you up to be."

"_Impedimenta!" _James bellowed and he thought he could see the Dark Lord stumble on his feet.

"_You're too weak to save her James," _the voice mocked, "_No matter how hard you try and train yourself, you'll never be able to truly keep her safe."_

"_Crucio!" _James bellowed, attempting to rise from his fallen knee.

The rush of images returned and every situation James had fathomed, every scenario that lead to Lily's death appeared before him. _Dead from an attack, cold, bloody, alone, dying, slowly, immediately, voluntarily, dead on the floor, eyes still open, accusing him…_

"_You will lose, James Potter,"_ another blue light hit his shoulder crippling him to the ground permanently.

Four cracks filled the air and for a moment in his failure, James wondered whether or not he was about to be killed by apparating Death Eaters. It wasn't until he felt someone lifting him up, the searing pain in his head vanishing that he realized help hadfinally come looking for them.

"The bastard ran away," a voice that sounded like Frank Longbottom swore, "Gideon, check for other hostages."

"Lily…" James voice was haggard as he fought unconsciousness, looking for Lily. A sharp pain spread from his shoulder where Voldemort had cursed him. "_Shit…Lily!"_

"We got her, she's just unconscious" a voice reassured him. "Frank, Potter's down."

"Take them to Salisbury," his friend ordered, throwing some postponed protective spells in between his orders. "Tell Dorea I'll be with her shortly, just get them out, now."

The room was ablaze with light and James thought he could hear the footsteps from the room's entrance. Had Voldemort disappeared only to send reinforcements in? "I said _now…"_

A gust of cool wind encircled him and James could feel his conscious self slipping away as they headed to the Salisbury safe house. _"This is not over," _the voice of Voldemort whispered in his head, _"Your nightmare has only just begun."_

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you SarCoops for being my wonderful soundboard and beta. And also thank you wonderful Anon, DormySaz, Wordner12, PotterNinja, LilyxJames4ever and StillWaitingPaciently for your reviews the past two chapters. This summer in particular I feel like I've really struggled getting regular updates out, and then the quality of the story itself. It's not writer's block, but more like wandering with a broken GPS-you know what you want to writewhere you want to go, you just aren't quite sure how to get there... anyway, your constant support has meant the world and I really appreciate your reviews and support. (and thanks all for the adds-, ditto on the warm fuzzy feelings...)

...so confrontation number one with Voldemort done! And James is done at the Academy! We're going places!

As always, tell me if you loved it or hated it. Nothing's worse than telling a story to a wall.

~KH


	12. Ring of Twine and Stuff of Legend

An: Ah! Mid-week Update! I start my final year of undergrad work this next week and between starting a second job and moving in, I doubt I'll be able to update this weekend, so have a treat. Besides, we all know Tuesdays are just as bad as Mondays...

* * *

><p>Ring of Twine and Stuff of Legend<p>

* * *

><p>Lily sat in the chair across from the bedroom door, waiting in the hallway as Healers and Order members walked in and out of the room. Each time it opened she hoped she would see Mrs. Potter waving her in, or perhaps the House Elf saying "<em>Master James is alright<em>" but the looks were always grim. She hated the faces. They seemed to look at her with the same pathetic gaze and emptier words of condolences, alongside emptier promises of recovery. Even Frank Longbottom, who had arrived minutes after them couldn't offer the comfort he had once done.

"Here Evans, this will help," a small saucer of tea being pushed in her hand. She looked up to see Sirius who was likewise keeping his eyes on the door. "Has anyone else come through yet?"

"Not since you left," she muttered. The tea didn't catch her off guard this time. If anything, she wished he had put in more of the fire whiskey this time.

She appreciated Sirius company. He had arrived at the Manor moments after Longbottom. When a Healer came to check her vitals after she regained consciousness after being subjected to the Cruciatus curse, Sirius had become inseparable from her side. He had sat in the room as Lily told the crew of Aurors what had happened, and how she had learned from Voldemort there were moles in the Auror Academy, compromising security in Muggle populated areas. He remained at her side, only asking the occasional questions. She had anticipated him breaking something when she told of Voldemort luring her into his trap with Sirius' initial, but instead he simply said "Next dinner, he's paying."

Now they sat, quietly waiting, a clock chiming down the hall. A couple of times he had tried to get them into James room but each time was intercepted by a heard of Healers or the stout House Elf named Sherry.

"It's not your fault," Sirius said finally as he paced the hall. "If your places were reversed, James would be killing himself right now."

'Well, he could be killing himself right now and there's nothing I can do about it," she answered, downing the rest of her tea. "Where's the tea pot, I could use another?"

He shook his head and turned to look at her.

"He's going to be alright, people get hexed all the time," he bent down on his knees and took her hands that sat on her lap. In any other situation such an intimate touch from Sirius would have been peculiar to say the least, but this felt right, more comforting than the empty words and looks she'd been receiving.

"You both got out of there, you're _survivors_. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

"How are you so sure," she asked, her voice wavering. "The Dark Lord. We were _hostages _under _Voldemort. _James dueled him, he _tortured_ me. If the others hadn't shown up..."

"I can't let my self think anything other than you two making it out of this," he answered simply, his hands squeezing her own. "Because we're making it through this, you got that? You, Me and James. We're all getting out of this together and alive. Just you wait and see. "

The door suddenly opened with Frank Longbottom coming out, discussing something with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Dorea Potter met her eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry it took this to get you to visit Lily. Ah, Sirius, I was hoping you'd be here soon."

He let go of Lily's hands and hugged the small frame of Dorea Potter, "How is he mum?"

"Not as bad as we feared," Frank answered, as though he thought the topic may start a cry. "You might want to go in and see him Lily, he wants to make sure that you're ok, apparently he's under the impression we'd lie to him."

"Well, wouldn't you?" Her protector snarled.

She didn't stay to hear the rest of the exchange between Frank and Sirius. She slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Like the other rooms that Lily had seen in the Potter Manor: The wall covered in tapestries and wood paneling, a fireplace sending a faint glow to the room.

She saw the bed and could make out the shadow of a figure lying on it. Hesitantly she walked towards him, slowly sitting down on the bed at his side, watching closely as James chest lifted up and down in steady, even breathes.

_He's alive, _she confirmed. _He's alive, and you're alive. Sirius is right, you're survivors. _She looked over him, trying to see if there were any other injuries beside the hex. A cut above an eyebrow, she could make out the plaster wrappings on his shoulder, but otherwise he looked unscathed.

"You can confess your undying love for at any time you know," he murmured, opening one of his eyes.

_"James!" _She cried, surprised at just how raw the emotion was in her voice. She bent down and kissed his forehead, her hands cupping his face, as she looked him over a second time. "You're alright?"

"Mhmm…just easy with your elbow dear, shoulders still stiff," he winked before he began searching her face and person for any injuries. "How about you? He used the Crurciatus…" he tried to lift himself up on the pillows so they were even with each other. "Did he hurt you before I got there?" his hand reached out to touch the ribbons of her hair, " Are you…"

"I'm fine now," she promised, looking at his hand on hers. "With you, I'm perfectly fine."

She leaned down and kissed him, pouring out the lonesomeness that had consumed her the past six months of his absence and filling herself with his kiss, his passion. It was a rougher embrace than they had ever shared; and considering his injuries, rougher than it should have been. But the physical fire that was spreading from her chest confirmed to her that he was real, that they were alive and she still had him by her side.

"If I get that kiss when you're just fine, I'm looking forward to good days," he chuckled, trying to disguise a gasp of pain into a laugh. Lily lay down at his side, her arm draped around his chest.

"I thought I had lost you," she choked, her throat swelling with the confession. "When you went down…I thought, I thought you…."

"Can't get rid of me that easy," he mused, his good arm wrapping around her and his lips pressing down in her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that," her hand grasped his nightshirt. "Do you know how much that would've killed me? You dying…and us without a proper reunion?"

She lifted her head and moved to where it rested above his heart. "Let's not move. Let's just stay in this room forever. We never have to go out for dinner, order in. We can live here till he's gone. You and me. Just the two of us."

She felt his lips tickle her head again. "We're many things Lily, but we're not hiders. Merlin, we'd go insane if we had to hide." Her head rose with his chest as he let out a sigh. "We obviously have a mad man after us. Either of us could die tomorrow," he played with Lily's hair, "why not get married?"

She waited to hear if his heart skipped a beat. But she couldn't hear anything. The air seemed to become thick and settle down around her for the second time that evening. There wasn't a chortle of laughter, or even a "_kidding, only kidding love."_

"Lily? Erh…did you hear me love?"

"You can't be serious," she said, her face the same shade as the dying fire embers. "Right?" She lifted her head looking at his face more clearly or a wink, a smug smile- but nothing...

He winced as moved, sitting upright and meeting her eyes with a hard gaze. "I mean it Lily. Why don't we get married?"

"James, you're insane," her voice wasn't as strong as it had been, he could identify a weak quiver, a near tremble. "For God's sake, we're only eighteen! I won't be nineteen till next month, we're just kids! This is mental! You can't make a proposal like his after being nearly killed….I absolutely forbid it. When you propose I'd appreciate it if we've gone at least a week without a death threat."

"Lily," he said, his hand gripping hers in a tender touch. "You just suggested that we barricade ourselves in this room. If we hide, we let him win."

"Oh and teenage marriage is spitting in his eye…."

"_Living_ is enough to spit it his eye," he argued, taking her hand. "We'll defy him by living. By going on with our lives as though he's not there, as if he doesn't have control over us."

"Fine….we'll leave the room. No need to rush into matrimony, I'll even let you teach me how to play Quidditch," she said, her eyes drifting to there intertwined hands.

An uneasy smirk settled on his face. "I still want to marry you Lily Evans. Even if we didn't have a Dark Lord on our back, I'd be asking you to marry me."

"When we're older though," she asked, the statement twisting into a question.

"Some people aren't ready to get married when they're thirty. Some people, Peter for example, may never be ready for marriage. But I'm ready now," his free hand cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing it, "I love you…"

"What if I'm not ready," she blurted out, regretting the edge that came with the words. "I don't know the first thing about being a wife. I was terrified when we brought you back that I'd led you into certain death. What if I poisoned you with chicken dumplings gone wrong hmm? I might be a rubbish of a cook," she said bluntly. She looked down at his hand touching hers. Her voice now a small yet strong whisper. " And we just left Hogwarts do we really want to give up our independence? What if you wake up one morning and decide that I'm a shrew?"

"Don't be ridiculous," James winced. "I don't know the full job description of being a husband, but I know what I would do for you Lily." He took both her hands in his, looking her straight in the eye, the dying fire sending embers of insanity into his hazel eyes, "I would make sure that you are as safe as I could keep you. That you'd never have to worry when you laid your head down at night. I would make sure that you had a roof over your head and spending money in the bank."

"Oh, so you're going to be my pocket book, that'll be nice," she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," he chuckled, brushing a stray hair back, "but while I may not know how to brew you a potion or be a Muggle handyman, I promise you that you would always be the love of my life."

"But what if…"

"I've loved you since I was fifteen Lily, trust me I'm going to love you when we're fifty. And on our fiftieth wedding anniversary, and when our kids turn fifty, I'm going to be right there, standing next to you with silver hair telling you how beautiful you are and how much I love you."

In that pregnant pause, she knew he wasn't kidding. That he seriously meant every word. The though terrified her just as much as it sent the familiar, lovely warm feeling around her.

"James…" But it was too late, he held a string of twine he snagged from a Gryffindor scarf lying on the head board and was tying it around her ring finger. She could feel as the twine grew heavy, and then hot, until it had turned into a plain golden wedding band.

"Lily be mine in 1979," he said, an a boyish smile pulling on his face as he asked. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes," her voice stronger than she had expected. She turned her eyes away from the ring and then back to James, her face now carrying a smile to match his. "Yes, I will marry you. Yes," she said again, although it was meant more for her than anyone else.

Soon his lips began moving against hers and she could feel the blood rushing to her ears. She was going to marry James Potter. After years of protesting such an idea, she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be kissing, Anyone else she'd rather be pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. Anyone else she'd rather make moan… of course that could be his injury.

She parted from the embrace and looked down at his bandages. "Was that me?" she asked, gently placing her hand on the plaster along his torso. "Of course that was you," he smirked, a playful look in his eye as he returned his lips to hers, "It was always you."

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>Lily woke the next morning to the smell of vanilla pillows and the familiar smell of James cologne.<p>

She stretched her arms and noticed a flint of gold on her finger, and suddenly the memories came rushing back, the ring become heavier with each passing moment. The dinner, the attack, the engagement. _The engagement…_

"_James!" _She pounced, trying to wake him up. She lifted the pillow she slept on and used it to hit his face, "_James…Wake up!"_

"_Expeliarm…" _he stammered with a yawn. He saw her and pulled together, "Good Morning 'Evans, is there a reason you're trying to smother me with a pillow?"

"James, do you remember last night?" She asked, traces of excitement caught in her voice, "Aside from our near death in Notting Hill…"

"Well, we had a talk…" he paused and looked at her hand. The gold band gleaming in the morning light, the smile widened across his face, "So that wasn't a dream?" He kissed her fingers and then the band, "Lily Potter….has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"A very nice ring," she smiled looking down at it as James pulled her into his arms. "James and Lily Potter. Sounds like quite the fairytale, the stuff of legend."

He kissed her temple and played with a curl. "What kind of wedding does my Mrs. Potter want?"

"A small one," she answered after a moment. "Very small, and simple."

James raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Mum's been planning my wedding since I was six apparently…"

"Do you want it big?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. "We could, it'd just take longer to plan. And then if Death Eaters found out, especially with a warrant on our heads the wedding guests could be endangered…"

"Run away with me," James said. "Come on, we can just run away and get married. You and me, the Marauders and Vera. It won't be a threat because only we'll know. And then when we do tell our families they won't be able to say anything against it because it's already done."

"You know my dad will kill you for this," she giggled. "Come to think of it, I think he gave explicit instruction we weren't supposed to do anything stupid while he was away."

"_You _understand that we're going to have to name our daughter Dorea someday."

"Hmm, middle name and you got a deal," she beamed, kissing him long and slowly, gliding her foot along his pant leg.

"You know, I could get used to this," he mused. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, kissing in the morning. Defying Dark Lords and parents, all before breakfast."

She relaxed her head on his shoulder, "So when will Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans elope?"

"You mean we can't just go out sometime later today?" James asked, "We'll that's disappointing."

"James…"

'I'm only pulling you," he smirked, tapping his fingers against her forearm as he thought. "Soonest we could get away with is today, but Frank and Alice get married Saturday. Mum and Dad are spending a few days with his family on the Isle of Man before they come back for mum's New Years party…would you want to be a Christmas bride?"

"So long as I'm your bride," she looked down at the ring, "I don't care when."

There was a sharp knock on the door before Sirius entered the room. He was going on about something or other but stopped midsentence and step across the room as he registered Lily sitting in James' bed.

"So I'm taking Healer Evan's took care of you last night?" He winked, looking at the two. "You might want to skirt your way across the hall, I told your mum Lily slept across the hall, and your mum's already up and on the prowl. Not to mention she's looking for help for the wedding…"

"Wedding?" Lily asked hesitantly looking up at James dazed. "How…"

"Oh don't worry, Dorea isn't a slave driver," Sirius promised, "A bit on the traditional side, I'm sure you'd enjoy working for Frank and Alice's wedding without any awkward conversation started along the lines of '_So you were found in my son's bed_.'"

James kept his arm around Lily but looked at her. "Wouldn't hurt to go. Sirius has a point."

She kissed his cheek and was halfway out the door when James called back "Oh and put that ring of your dad's on your other hand, no need to get mum wagging her tail."

Lily caught his wink and slipped the ring away. She was almost in her room when she heard Sirius start asking about the mysterious ring and his 'Intentions with Miss Evans.' The Manor was coming to life, waking out of it's sleep and the occupants trying to move on despite the alarming evening they had all shared.

Closing her door she looked at the little band in her hand and then her reflection in the mirror.

_James and Lily Potter—the stuff of legend, _she smiled to herself. It was real. And it was only a week away.

* * *

><p>((*))<p>

* * *

><p>An: Thank you to SarRansom for betaing this so quickly and wonderfully!<p>

So-we've finally got to this part! I know this is possibly straying away from cannon, but the only details we have concerning Lily and James' wedding is that Sirius was the best man, and that there are some pictures taken. I know an elopement could be a big detour from cannon, but I'm going to try my best. I promise.

Thanks for all the adds and reviews for the previous chapter, especially PotterNinja, TheMaruadersSnake, CowboySteel, Abarraine, Wolnim, DormySaz, Annuminualiel, and LilyxJames4ever. I _really _would like to know you all's feedback and what you thought of this chapter.

Like I said, I'm going to have school and work going on for a bit, but trust me, this is true cruel a cliff hanger to leave you all for long. Cheers!~KH


End file.
